Jogo de Sedução
by Belly Maltter
Summary: Draco Malfoy desejou Harry Potter assim que o viu. E ele parecia desejá-lo também, mas algo o retinha. Então Draco decidiu atacar. Teria Harry em sua cama... e para isso não hesitaria em usar as fantasias proibidas do próprio! Fic UA, leiam e comentem!
1. Chapter 1

Jogo de Sedução - _por Belly Maltter_

**Aviso da Autora:**

Olá pessoal!

Esta é uma fic completamente UA, ou seja, universo alternativo. Por isso não esperem magia ou castelo de Hogwarts, nem salvador do mundo e etc.

É, com certeza, uma fic que promete muitos momentos calientes, por isso aqueles que tem problemas com isso sugiro ler com moderação.

Outra coisa, é slash, por isso aqueles que não curtem façam a gentileza de parar por aqui.

A postagem dos demais capítulos vai depender do numero de reviews que eu receber para saber se vale a pena por esta fic no ar.

Espero que aproveitem e não esqueçam de deixar comentários.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

- Sr. Malfoy, Harry Potter deseja lhe falar.

A voz da secretária da presidência da Malfoy Advocacia pelo interfone fez Draco Malfoy parar de redigir o documento em que estava absorvido durante os últimos quarenta minutos.

Antes que ele se recuperasse do anúncio inesperado, Glenna prosseguiu, em seu tom profissional:

- O Sr. Potter não marcou hora, mas disse que precisa falar com o senhor sobre um assunto pessoal, se tiver tempo.

Draco sentiu-se curioso, bem como entusiasmado. Arranjaria tempo para Harry Potter... sempre, em qualquer lugar. O fato de ele o procurar já bastava para despertar seu interesse, considerando que ele deixara claro, no último encontro, que nunca haveria nada entre eles. Embora Draco sentisse que a atração era mútua naquela ocasião, Harry minimizara o fato, contando várias piadas de advogado, divertidas demais para que se ofendesse.

- Tenho a tarde livre, Glenna. – Draco não tinha compromissos marcados realmente, só uma pilha de correspondência para abrir naquele dia. Sem dúvida falar com Harry seria muito mais animador. – Faça-o entrar, por favor.

Draco colocou de lado os documentos que revia e arrumou as pastas e papeis sobre a mesa, imaginando o que suscitara aquela visita inesperada.

Conhecera Harry havia um ano, quando ele e os amigos Blaise e Pansy foram esquiar nas montanhas Rochosas no Colorado. Mas, em vez do final de semana sossegado longe de todo o estresse que sua carreira de advogado proporcionava, Draco, Blaise e Pansy viram-se partilhando uma cabana com Harry e seus dois melhores amigos Ronald e Hermione.

Uma tempestade de neve isolara Ronny e Blaise por dois dias num casebre no alto duma montanha de onde saia o teleférico, marcando o início de um relacionamento duradouro entre eles. Hermione e Pansy também eram íntimas agora. Mas Draco não conseguira nada com Harry, e não por falta de tentativa.

No último ano, vira o moreno algumas vezes, a última foi na cerimônia de união entre Blaise e Rony, a três semanas atrás, onde estivera alem deles dois, Pansy e Hermione e alguns amigos e familiares.

Mais uma vez, Harry resistira a suas investidas, usando seu arsenal de piadas sobre advogados para manter sob controle a atração que sentia pelo loiro, e recusara seu convite para jantar. Draco já estava preparado para a recusa. Durante aquele ano, Harry o rejeitara mais do que o ego de um homem podia suportar. Mais do que a maioria dos homens _teria _suportado.

Diferente da maioria dos homens Draco era paciente e acreditava que algumas coisas valiam sim a pena. Harry o estimulava com sua língua ferina e discussões acaloradas, enlouquecendo-o com aquela resistência em admitir que houvesse algo especial entre eles dois.

Harry tornara-se um desafio, um que o animava e frustrava. Perder, em qualquer área, era algo difícil de aceitar, e nunca admitiria a derrota enquanto não esgotasse todas as táticas disponíveis. Por nada ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys não perdiam nunca.

Draco sorriu esperançoso. Talvez fosse o momento de realizar uma abordagem mais direta e mostrar a Harry que a atração entre eles podia levar a um relacionamento mutuamente satisfatório.

Era verdade que ele nunca pensara em ter uma relação mais profunda com alguém, não queria que nada interferisse nos seus planos de continuar o trabalho de seu pai frente a empresa de advocacia da família. Apesar de toda a insistência de sua mãe em vê-lo assentado na vida e com juízo. A empresa de advocacia de sua família era conhecida mundialmente Draco tinha planos de expandi-la ainda mais. Ele próprio, seguindo os passos de seu pai e seu avô era um advogado de muito sucesso e não iria permitir que nada o impedisse de seguir os passos deles.

Ser solteiro era conveniente para Draco, pois lhe, permitia perseguir seus objetivos na carreira com propósito, sem a distração que um relacionamento sério, como vira acontecer com vários colegas de profissão. Mas não se opunha a passar um tempo com alguém que o excitava em todos os sentidos, e Harry Potter definitivamente mexia com ele.

A porta de sua sala abriu-se tirando-o de seus pensamentos e ele viu Harry adentrar sua sala deixando Draco mais uma vez fascinado com sua presença. Harry tinha o casaco de inverno pendurado no braço e as luvas de couros nos bolsos da vestimenta. Draco contornou a mesa, hipnotizado pelos incríveis olhos cor de esmeralda. Sorriu ao apreciar a maneira como o outro se vestia. Um suéter verde garrafa de gola rulê com uma calça preta jeans e botas de cano alto. Apesar de não ser esta a intenção, Harry sempre chamava a atenção com seu modo discreto e sedutor de vestir.

- Glenna, anote os recados enquanto eu estiver com o senhor Potter, sim? – instruiu Draco, e acrescentou: - E feche bem a porta quando sair.

- Claro. – A secretária acreditava tratar-se de apenas outra reunião de negócios com um cliente. Fechou a porta e um silêncio tomou conta da sala.

Harry o olhava cauteloso, coisa que Draco odiava.

- Pode atender seus telefonemas. Não se prejudique por minha causa.

Draco sorriu e conduziu o moreno para um sofá num dos cantos do amplo escritório.

- Prefiro consultas particulares e sem interrupções.

Harry sorriu.

-Vai me cobrar por hora? – aceitando a xícara de _capuccino_ que o loiro havia lhe oferecido, Harry acomodou-se no sofá. Tomou um gole e sensualmente, lambeu o creme de leite batido do lábio superior.

Draco sentiu-se excitado e respirou fundo, incapaz de lembrar-se da última vez em que alguém, fosse homem ou mulher, o deixara naquele estado.

- Para você, minha taxa é negociável, e muito flexível. - Draco deu uma piscada para deixar o outro à vontade. – Mas falamos disso mais tarde. Vamos tratar de negócios primeiro.

Acomodando-se numa poltrona em frente ao sofá onde Harry estava sentado, Draco esperou para ouvir o motivo de tão inesperada visita.

- Tem a minha total e devotada atenção, sem mencionar a minha curiosidade. O que o traz a meu escritório no meio do dia?

- Eu queria discutir um assunto com você. – Harry voltou para o outro seus olhos verde esmeralda. – Suponho que devesse ter telefonado antes, mas estava aqui perto, almoçando com Rony, e resolvi arriscar e ver se você estava disponível. Imagino que tirar meia hora da sua tarde seja mais fácil e conveniente do que prendê-lo após o expediente.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. Mais fácil e conveniente para Harry, é claro.

- Não fique chocado, mas minha agenda social noturna anda vazia, embora fosse apreciar preencher algumas noites com você...

Harry torceu o nariz ignorando o flerte. Draco absorveu outra rejeição, mas não se desencorajou.

- Gostaria de fazer uma surpresa, algo especial e engraçado para Blaise e Rony, já que eles se uniram e não tiveram nenhuma festa.

- Se não me engano, eles não queriam uma festa. – replicou o loiro, lembrando-se do pedido do amigo para que os convidados não levassem presentes.

- É verdade. Tanto o Rony quanto o Blaise preferiram ser discretos, já que a união oficial entre pessoas do mesmo sexo ainda é vista com surpresa por muitas pessoas. Mas eu realmente gostaria de fazer uma festa-surpresa para eles, dar uma oportunidade à família e aos amigos de parabenizá-los, sem se importarem com a opinião pública. Como você e eu somos padrinhos, seria adequado se promovêssemos a festa. Acho uma grande besteira privarem-se de comemorar um acontecimento tão feliz por causa do que as pessoas vão dizer. Pensei que o Ano-Novo seria uma ótima data para comemorar o começo da vida em conjunto deles.

Draco olhou para a agenda aberta no mês de dezembro e percebeu que o Ano-Novo seria dali a duas semanas.

- Parece ótimo, mas os salões e restaurantes já não estão todos reservados?

- Bem, é nesse ponto que preciso de sua ajuda. – Draco sorriu maroto, e ajeitando-se melhor no sofá continuou. – Rony comentou rapidamente que sua casa é enorme, e eu pensei em fazermos a festa lá. A opção é que aconteça no meu apartamento, porque, de fato, já verifiquei diversos salões e restaurantes, mas não encontrei nenhum que não estivesse reservado. Você é minha última esperança.

Draco apreciava a idéia de Harry dependente dele para alguma coisa, o que lhe dava a chance de cobrar algo em troca... como um encontro.

O problema era que não sabia se poderia atender ao pedido.

- Minha casa não é tão enorme – fazia um tempo já que Draco havia se mudado da mansão de seus pais, mas admitia que morasse em uma casa bastante confortável. Não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas era uma casa relativamente grande, se levasse em consideração uma sala de estar de vinte e cinco metros quadrados. Às vezes era solitário a noite, mas tinha uma gata chamada Camelot para lhe fazer companhia.

Distraído, Harry puxou uma mecha do seu cabelo ligeiramente comprido para detrás da orelha esquerda, revelando um brinco de diamante discreto. Draco achou o lóbulo incrivelmente sexy e imaginou se obteria um tremor ou um gemido ao lamber e depois assoprar aquela parte do corpo do moreno.

- É possível acomodar trinta pessoas? – indagou Harry, trazendo o loiro de volta a realidade.

- Se ficarem distribuídas entre a sala de estar, a sala de jantar e a varanda... E se afastarmos os móveis para abrir mais espaço.

- Pode dar certo. – O semblante iluminado indicava o quanto aquela festa significava para Harry.

- Vamos mandar um convite diferenciado para Blaise e Rony, fingindo que você dará uma festa de Ano-Novo, de modo a serem pegos de surpresa e não tentarem nos convencer a mudar de idéia.

Draco tomou um gole do seu _capuccino _e não respondeu ao monólogo, já que Harry não estava de fato pedindo sua opinião. Ele já planejara tudo.

- Cuidarei dos convites, da decoração, do bufê e do bolo. Se você tiver um aparelho de som, levarei alguns CDs com músicas românticas. – Ele sorriu, daquele jeito maroto que traía a reserva habitual. – E encontrarei um presente que sei que eles irão adorar. Podemos comprar juntos, se você quiser. Não terá que se preocupar com nada, exceto em preparar um discurso para homenagear os recém-casados.

Que conveniente, pensou Draco, divertido. Harry reduzia a interação entre eles ao mínimo possível.

- E dividir os custos da festa com você, é claro.

- Tentarei gastar o mínimo. Prometo. E, se a despesa for pesada demais para você, eu pago tudo.

Draco teve que rir deste ultimo comentário. Dinheiro nunca fora problema para ele.

- Posso arcar com o que quer que tenha em mente.

Harry inclinou-se para frente, em expectativa, o olhar cheio de esperança.

- Então podemos fazer a festa na sua casa?

Draco interpretou a proposta como sua última oportunidade de se insinuar na vida do moreno, de passar tempo de qualidade com ele, de tentar seduzi-lo e ver até onde a atração os levaria.

- Concordo com a festa na minha casa, sob uma condição.

Harry emitiu um som de desgosto.

- Não concorda com nada se não obtiver vantagem, não é?

- Não posso evitar. – Draco deu de ombros. – Negociar faz parte de minhas atividades. Por que aceitar menos se eu sei que posso conseguir mais?

- Chame pelo nome certo, Malfoy... aproveitar-se do oponente.

Draco franziu o cenho, insultado.

- Gosto de pensar nisso como uma qualidade desejável para o sucesso. Não teria chegado aonde cheguei sem isso.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

- Na sua ilustre carreira de advogado de divórcio, ou comigo?

- Nos dois, na verdade.

Harry mexia o pé impaciente.

- Muito bem, senhor advogado, sou todo ouvidos. Quais são as suas condições?

- Que eu participe de cada etapa do planejamento.

Harry ficou boquiaberto.

- Está brincando.

Draco manteve o semblante neutro.

- Estou falando sério.

- Você não tem tempo para fazer o planejamento – argumentou Harry.

- Como sabe se eu tenho ou não tempo?

- Sou jornalista e na maioria do tempo trabalho em casa e envio meus artigos por e-mail e posso cuidar dos telefonemas e compras durante o dia. Por que você teria que se preocupar com isso, quando estou mais do que disposto a cuidar de tudo?

- Bem, pra começar, estou pagando metade da conta, o que me dá o direito de opinar em tudo, certo?

- Bem... sim.

- E oferecerei minha casa a trinta pessoas, assim, gostaria de saber o que esperar, e o que você planeja fazer. - Draco deu uma rápida olhada no calendário. – Tenho que comparecer a algumas audiências no tribunal e cuidar de alguns casos que precisam de encerramento, mas a maioria das noites e finais de semana está livre.

Harry recostou-se na cadeira, bufando.

- Por que tubarões não atacam advogados?

Reprimindo o riso, Draco pegou a caneta fina e cara do suporte em uma mesinha ao seu lado.

- Por quê?

- Cortesia profissional – resmungou o moreno.

Draco riu enquanto desenhava um mapa até sua casa.

- É sua forma de dizer que eu consigo o que eu quero?

- É, você consegue. – Harry não parecia nada contente.

- Aqui está o meu endereço e um esquema para chegar lá. Que tal começarmos amanhã, já que é sábado? Estou livre... e você?

Harry pegou o papel, mas nem olhou.

- Infelizmente também não tenho planos.

- Ótimo. Por que não vem às onzes para conhecer a disposição das salas e ver o que podemos fazer?

- Está bem. Tenho uma lista com o nome dos amigos mais chegados de Blaise e Rony e um programa de computador de diagramação de convites. Vou preparar tudo hoje e despacho via e-mail para você amanhã de manhã.

- Nós podemos fazer o endereçamento juntos amanhã.

- Eu posso fazer isso sozinho. É serviço para uma pessoa só.

- Não importa, eu quero participar de tudo, meu anjo. – Draco sabia que não podia ceder. – Incluindo endereçar e selar os convites.

Harry ergueu o queixo, empedernido.

- Não me chame por apelidos. Meu nome é Harry.

- Gosto mais de meu anjo. Combina com você.

Harry emitiu um som de irritação.

- Imagino que poderia me chamar de algo pior.

- Como doçura ou querido?

Harry enrubesceu.

- Este tratamento definitivamente não se aplica a nós. – Terminou o _capuccino _e afastou a xícara com o pires.

- Podiam se aplicar. A menos que esteja saindo com alguém...

- Não estou – admitiu Harry. – Sou solteiro, disponível, mas não estou interessado em você.

Irado, Harry levantou-se para ir embora.

- Bem, acho que tratamos de tudo, você já me chantageou e acho que vou andando.

- Só mais uma coisa – reteve Draco, sorrindo maldoso.

Harry estreitou o olhar enquanto pegava o casaco.

- O quê? Outra condição?

Draco aproximou-se e o segurou pelo pulso, acariciando-lhe o rosto com a mão livre. Harry ficou atônito com a audácia e Draco se aproveitou do momento de confusão para passar os dedos entre os fios naturalmente desarrumados dos cabelos do outro.

- Não, não se trata de outra condição – tranqüilizou ele. – Isto não tem nada a ver com a festa, e tudo a ver com você e eu... Tenho uma pergunta que quero lhe fazer há um ano.

Com isso, inclinou o rosto e beijou o moreno.

* * *

_Comentem please!_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Harry jamais teria previsto o impacto do beijo de Draco, ou sua reação ao mesmo. O esforço de um ano resistindo ao charme, às provocações, ao atrevimento, dissolveu-se no instante em que seus lábios se uniram, pulverizando cada sermão que passara a si mesmo quanto aos motivos para não se apaixonar por um homem como ele... um homem cujo trabalho era separar famílias, destruí-las, como sua própria família fora destruída.

Mas nada daquilo importava naquele momento, não quando o homem, não o advogado, o provocava gentilmente com a língua, devagar, incentivando-o a entrar em território proibido.

Harry não tinha defesa contra aquele tipo de sedução terna, paciente. Quando o loiro o encostou na parede e aprofundou o beijo, sentiu-se completamente perdido e agarrou-se aos braços musculosos do outro em busca de apoio.

Ansioso por usufruir mais aquele prazer primoroso, Harry se rendeu com um gemido. Entreabriu os lábios e Draco invadiu sua boca coma língua, acariciando, provocando, levando-o à loucura. Desavergonhadamente, ele procurou uma mostra mais íntima daquele beijo e estremeceu ao sentir o sabor de café misturado com um sabor que a partir daquele dia relacionaria com o beijo de Draco.

Harry aprendeu rápido que Draco, apesar da maneira direta, era um homem que não se apressava, mas ia até o fim. Beijava-o de forma lânguida, como se estivesse todo o tempo do mundo para sentir os sabores e texturas de sua boca. Pressionou os quadris, deixando-o ciente do corpo masculino, do perfume cítrico da loção pós-barba e das sensações que ele mesmo experimentava.

Draco lhe acariciou o rosto e desceu pelo pescoço e Harry sentiu como se um rastro de fogo corresse por onde as suaves mãos do loiro passavam. Quando Draco pôs um joelho entre as suas pernas o moreno sentiu a ereção dele roçar na sua já desperta masculinidade e o desejo se apoderou de seu corpo. Draco aprofundou o beijo e Harry mais do que desejoso retribuiu com entusiasmo.

Harry nunca vivera uma paixão como aquela... instantânea e selvagem. Nunca desejara alguém com tal abandono desinibido. Ainda mais por sempre ter tido consciência de suas inclinações sexuais.

Desde sempre soube que preferia homens a mulheres e por saber o quão desconfortável a grande maioria das pessoas se sentiam com isso, sempre foi muito discreto e recatado. Nunca se permitira ser irresponsável com seus desejos. Seu único, breve e desajeitado encontro com alguém ocorrera havia três anos e não o preparara para aquele prazer intenso, unido ao desejo insuportável.

Desde a união de seu amigo Ronny, sentia-se inquieto, ansiando por algo que parecia fora do alcance. Com um beijo, Draco fazia aflorarem seus desejos mais profundos, e queria sempre mais.

Seu corpo queria saber até onde aquele êxtase levaria, seu cérebro lembrava-o de que qualquer tipo de relacionamento com aquele homem era impossível. Testemunha do sofrimento da sua mãe por ocasião do divórcio, angustiada com o abandono, aprendera a ser cauteloso e seletivo quando se tratava de homens em geral. Draco admitia que seu principal objetivo era o sucesso, o que não deixaria muito espaço em sua vida para cultivar qualquer compromisso além da carreira.

Passara o último ano fugindo das investidas do loiro, declinando convites, jurando que nunca buscaria o tipo de desastre iminente com um homem determinado como ele, cuja profissão ia contra tudo o que ele acreditava e queria para si mesmo... amor, casamento e família.

Um beijo, não importava quão excitante e arrebatador, não o faria mudar de idéia ou de princípios... ou perdoar o fato de Draco destruir famílias e casamentos sem pensar nas partes envolvidas.

Como se percebesse suas dúvidas, Draco afastou lentamente os lábios. Entretanto, seu hálito quente e ofegante continuava a provocar junto ao pescoço, e Harry mordiscou o lábio inferior para não gemer.

- Caso esteja imaginando, a resposta é sim – murmurou Draco, junto a seu ouvido. Então, ergueu a cabeça e afastou as mãos de seus cabelos.

Tentando recuperar o equilíbrio, Harry espalmou as mãos junto à parede e forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Embora seus corpos não estivessem mais juntos, Draco estava a poucos centímetros e ainda sentia seu calor.

- Qual era a pergunta? – indagou Harry, confuso.

Draco sorriu convencido.

- Você me quer tanto quanto eu o quero?

Harry precisava desesperadamente de uma piada sobre advogados para dissipar o momento íntimo, mas Draco o atordoara a ponto de não recordar nenhuma farpa desdenhosa.

De cenho franzido, sem pensar ele tocou no lábio inferior, ainda úmido, intumescido e incrivelmente sensível.

- E você acha que eu disse sim com aquele beijo?

- Você definitivamente não disse não e eu sempre olho pelo lado positivo. – Draco enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça esverdeada que usava. – Agora que tiramos essa questão constrangedora do caminho, podemos passar para a próxima fase lógica da nossa atração.

Harry riu ante a presunção, mas não negava o quanto Draco era bonito e o atraía, física e intelectualmente. Draco ativava algo desinibido dentro dele, incitando-o a atirar a cautela aos ares e entregar-se às sensações.

- E o que você considera a próxima fase lógica?

- Um encontro.

Nada que Harry já não tivesse ouvido e declinado. Sorriu maldoso.

- Não acha que está indo de trás para frente? Um beijo primeiro e depois um encontro? – pegou o casaco.

Draco fez questão de lhe segurar a peça para ele vestir.

- Nunca fui acusado de ser tradicional.

Harry não se surpreendia. Como um homem cujo principal objetivo era separar casais podia acreditar em costumes românticos e sentimentos idealistas?

- E se eu for um homem do tipo tradicional?

- Então não seria gay. Mas deixando esta vertente de lado e nos fixemos na questão importante – Draco ainda o ajudou a abotoar o casaco sem que Harry se desse conta. – No caso de você ser tão tradicional assim, eu peço desculpas por ofender sua sensibilidade com aquele beijo e gostaria de redimir meu comportamento atroz com um jantar. Que tal amanhã à noite? – Abriu a porta do escritório e esperou que o moreno o procedesse.

No corredor, Harry percebeu que ele pretendia acompanha-lo... e sentiu-se ridiculamente satisfeito com a atenção.

- Vamos nos encontrar amanhã e passaremos a tarde juntos.

- Isso é negócio. Estou me referindo a prazer.

Draco dizia a palavra "prazer" num tom que o estimulava e arrepiava. Harry prendeu a respiração e resistiu ao encanto.

- Não.

- Domingo à noite, então?

- Não.

- Está bem – aceitou Draco, sem se abalar com a pronta recusa. – Diga quando, então.

Harry estava atônita com a persistência.

- Que tal nunca?

Ao passarem pela recepção, Draco avisou Glenna de que acompanharia o visitante até saguão e seguiram para os elevadores.

- Vai me fazer trabalhar para conseguir o jantar, não vai? – Draco não parecia irritado com a perspectiva. Na verdade, Harry desconfiava de que o desafio o atraía, provocando seu instinto de advogado.

Sendo tão bonito e charmoso, Harry podia apostar que Draco nunca tivera de se esforçar para conseguir um encontro, e estava noventa e nove por cento seguro de que seu interesse diminuiria assim que ele, Harry, se rendesse à caçada.

Não pretendia acabar magoado, abandonado por nenhum homem quando ele se enjoasse da diversão... ainda mais um homem que o afetava com tanta força e ameaçava suas emoções com tanta seriedade.

O elevador chegou e ambos entraram. Harry pressionou o botão do térreo e sentiu um frio no estômago quando as portas de aço se fecharam encerrando-os sozinhos ali dentro.

- Vou fazer um grande favor a nós dois – declarou Harry, finalmente, imprimindo um tom lamentoso que pareceu muito real. – Seria ridículo, depois daquele beijo, negar que me sinto atraído por você, mas acontece que não estamos buscando as mesmas coisas num relacionamento.

Draco sorriu, sedutor.

- Química é um bom começo.

Definitivamente havia muita química entre os dois, mas Harry queria algo mais permanente com alguém, algo mais duradouro e emocional. Estabilidade e segurança... os elementos que lhe faltaram na infância.

- Que raramente perduram quando o relacionamento se torna físico.

O loiro o fitou intensamente.

- É essa a sua experiência?

Harry deu de ombros e desviou o olhar, pouco ansioso em admitir que sua experiência era limitada e não suscitava lembranças agradáveis.

- Qual foi o relacionamento mais longo que já teve? – indagou, redirecionando a conversa.

Draco remexeu o maxilar, pensativo.

- Pouco mais de um ano.

O moreno retirou as luvas de couro do bolso e calçou-as.

- Há quanto tempo?

- No último ano do ensino médio.

Harry revirou os olhos, pouco surpreso em descobrir que o outro passara a maior parte da sua vida adulta evitando compromissos com outras pessoas, o que o confirmava como solteirão.

- Acaba de provar minha opinião sobre você e relacionamentos duradouros. Trata-se de algo que não existe para você.

- Você não provou nada – refutou o loiro, tranqüilo. – Depois da escola, fui para a universidade e trabalhava meio-período no escritório do meu pai para aprender como as coisas funcionavam. A seguir, fiz uma especialização. Tornei-me advogado e me estabelecer na carreira vinha antes de ter um relacionamento.

- E carreira é sua prioridade número um.- Alguém com um objetivo assim não reserva muito tempo para desenvolver um relacionamento íntimo.

_Não que Harry se importasse._

- Não cheguei tão longe sem trabalhar com afinco e fazer sacrifícios. – As palavras dele não soavam defensivas, apenas constatavam um fato. – E, francamente, não conheci ninguém, seja homem ou mulher, por quem eu quisesse deixar de ser solteiro.

O timbre aveludado da voz, o brilho sutil no olhar muito mais promissor deixou Harry alerta. O elevador parou e ele tirou as chaves do carro do bolso.

- Duvido que eu seja esta pessoa, Malfoy, e você definitivamente não é alguém que eu considere para um relacionamento duradouro.

- Que tal um relacionamento breve, então?

Harry o encarou, mas não concluiu se ele falava sério ou estava brincando. A atitude indicava que a sugestão pecaminosa procedia. Sentiu-se tentado e teve de se esforçar para demonstrar indignação.

- você é um cafajeste e não estou interessado, Malfoy. – declarou Harry, antes de sair do elevador e caminhar para a saída do prédio.

Draco não o seguiu, porém advertiu:

- Só para seu conhecimento, pretendo faze-lo mudar de idéia.

Ao que Harry respondeu já com a porta de entrada aberta:

- Pode tentar, advogado, mas não espere que eu torne as coisas fáceis para você. E não espere vencer. – E saiu deixando o loiro encostado num pilar do saguão de entrada e não escutou sua última consideração:

- Se você facilitasse não seria divertido, seria? – o sorriso maroto indicava que Draco aceitava o desafio e estava ansioso pelo embate. E Potter que se segurasse.

Harry respirou fundo diante da casa de Draco e ajustou a alça da mochila que trazia nas costas. Eram onze horas em ponto. Trazia o planejamento da festa de Ano-Novo de Blaise e Ronny, bem como os convites e etiquetas que imprimira na noite anterior.

Com sorte, permaneceria ali por uma hora, no máximo. Tinha certeza de que assim que começasse a expor os planos tediosamente, Draco mudaria de idéia quanto a ajudar e ficaria grato se ele cuidasse de todos os detalhes sozinho. Dali em diante, tomaria todas as decisões por telefone e só se veriam na véspera do Ano-bom.

Seria perfeito, convenceu-se, animado. Quanto menos tempo passasse com o sexy Draco Malfoy melhor. Não importava o quanto ele o atraísse, o quanto aquele único beijo o excitara, nada poderia surgir entre ele.

Sua determinação esvaiu-se quando o próprio abriu a porta e o fitou, luzindo maravilhosamente bem num suéter preto de gola alta e uma calça jeans também preta. E vê-lo daquela maneira fez Harry quere jogar para o alto toda a racionalidade e experimentar tudo de que tinham aberto mão no encontro anterior.

Sem dúvida, Draco ficaria feliz em satisfazê-lo. Arrepiado com a idéia, imaginou possibilidades desinibidas.

- Espantoso, alguém que chega na hora marcada. – provocou Draco – Isso é produto do _timing _inglês ou ansiedade por me ver?

Harry nem se dignou a responder a provocação e entrou no hall aquecido da casa e já ia disparar uma piada sobre advogados quando viu outro homem parado no vestíbulo, vestindo uma jaqueta de couro.

- Oi Harry. – apresentou-se ele. – Já que o mal-educado do Draco não nos apresenta, sou Theodore Nott, primo de Draco. É um prazer conhece-lo.

- Olá. – Harry apertou a mão que o outro estendia com um sorriso. – Muito prazer.

- Você não estava de saída, Theo?

- Já fui. – Theo deu um tapinha nas costas do loiro e virando-se para Harry disse. – Entende o que eu digo? Um verdadeiro mal-educado. Não ligue, a mãe dele até que tentou, mas fazer o que né?

- Tchau Theo! – Draco meio que grunhiu.

- Tá, eu já vou. Bem, tchau Harry, até mais ver priminho. – e saiu deixando os dois sozinhos.

Objetivo, Harry retirou o bloco de notas da mochila

- Trouxe os convites e pensei em desenhar uma planta do térreo da sua casa para que eu... quero dizer, para _nós _verificarmos o que é necessário para acomodar os convidados.

- Pois vamos começar – prontificou-se Draco, ansiosos demais, voluntário demais. – Pode fazer anotações enquanto eu o levo para o _grand tour._

O _grand tour _deixou harry sem fôlego. A casa de Draco era enorme em comparação à que ele habitara antes do divórcio dos pais e aos apartamentos que se seguiram depois.

Harry fez várias anotações quanto à disposição de móveis, arranjos florais, tipos de flores adequadas, alugueis de cadeiras e buffet.

- Quer ver lá em cima também? – indagou Draco, quando acabaram de percorrer o térreo.

Harry desviou o olhar das anotações e ergueu o sobrolho, desconfiado. Até então, Draco se comportara bem.

- há algo lá que preciso ver?

- A suíte principal?

Harry se esforçou para não rir do tom esperançoso na voz do outro, sem mencionar o brilho no olhar.

- Acha que os convidados chegaram até lá?

Draco sorriu.

- Eles não, mas nós dois...

- Seria incrivelmente rude da nossa, parte abandonar os convidados no térreo enquanto nos perdemos lá em cima – rebateu Harry.

Voltaram à cozinha.

- tenho certeza de que nossos convidados não sentiriam a nossa falta.

Harry tentou não se empolgar com a proposta descarada, sentou-se à pequena mesa da cozinha e tirou os convites, as etiquetas com os endereços e os selos. Estava para tirar de Draco toda a vontade de participar do planejamento da festa.

O dono da casa não reclamou quando o moreno o encarregou de colar a aba de todos os envelopes para fechá-los e, depois, de colar as etiquetas e os selos. Contente demais, Draco obedeceu e não pareceu ansioso nem desanimado.

Seu plano não estava funcionando. Era impossível dissuadi-lo. Sem mencionar que o loiro o deixava totalmente distraído e incapaz de se concentrar.

Devido à proximidade, suas pernas se roçavam às vezes, num atrito quase elétrico. O que fazia Harry se sentir como se estivesse queimando.

Sem aviso, Draco estendeu a mão e colocou uma mecha de seus cabelos atrás da orelha, expondo o pescoço convidativo do moreno e fazendo este estremecer com o contato.

- Não está chateado? – perguntou Harry frustrado.

- Em absoluto. – Draco fechou o último convite e colocou o selo e a etiqueta. – E por que tenho a impressão de que está decepcionado com isso?

- Estou espantado por ainda estar animado em ajudar numa tarefa tão enfadonha. – Harry falou pegando o último convite das mãos do outro. – Bem, acabou. – Poderia ir embora, finalmente, pensou harry. – Vou deixá-los no correio a caminho de casa.

- Perfeito.

Draco o ajudou a guardar os itens de papelaria e vestiu uma jaqueta.

- Já almoçou?

Harry agarrou a mochila e respondeu sem pensar.

- não.

- Nem eu, e estou morrendo de fome. Vamos almoçar fora. – ele pegou as chaves do carro e, antes que o moreno protestasse, agarrou-lhe a mão e conduziu-o à garagem.

Quando se deu conta, Harry já estava acomodado no banco de couro de um automóvel luxuoso.

- Para onde vamos?

Draco ligou o motor e sorriu perspicaz.

- Para o nosso primeiro encontro.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá Pessoal!

Fico feliz que vocês estão acompanhando mais esta história com o casal maravilha. Espero que tenham gostado do enredo, particularmente eu prefiro escrever UA, acho que dá maior liberdade para o autor criar e se apossar da historia.

Agradeço os reviews de todos e quem já lê as minhas histórias sabem que eu tenho um enorme problema em responder reviews, mas prometo que vou tentar responder ao máximo que eu puder. Já sabem, se quiserem mais postagens mais reviews.

Por hora meus agradecimentos especiais vão para:**_Alena1414; Rafaella Potter Malfoy; Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy; 2Dobbys; Maga do 4; SaintNis e Mah Jeevas. _**Muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e espero mais reviews.

Até mais!

BM


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Isto não é um encontro – reiterou Harry, mais uma vez, quando chegaram ao restaurante. Fizeram os pedidos à garçonete.

Draco olhava-o analítico. Os olhos verdes esmeralda traíam o tom insistente e convenceram-no de que ele no fundo apreciava que ele o coagisse a almoçar.

- Insiste em dizer que isto é um encontro, mas acho que tudo depende de como a tarde vai acabar...

Harry expressou desconfiança e desdém.

- Qual é o fator decisivo?

O loiro fitou os lábios do outro, lembrando-se do sabor e da textura. Seria capaz de beijá-lo por horas a fio e ainda querer mais.

- Acho que um beijo ao final do dia determinaria se este almoço foi ou não um encontro.

Harry baixou a cabeça enquanto instalava o guardanapo no colo.

- Desculpe-me desapontá-lo, Malfoy, mas este é um almoço de negócios, estritamente.

O moreno cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e adotou um tom grave e insinuante.

- Ahh, mas não discutimos nenhum "negócio" ainda.

Harry retirou o bloco de anotações e uma caneta da mochila.

- Precisamos decidir os detalhes, para que eu possa dar os telefonemas encomendando e reservando todo o necessário.

- Está bem – concedeu Draco, suspirando teatralmente. – Negócios, então. Por hoje.

Por que Harry parecia aliviado e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo? Intrigado ante as emoções conflitantes, Draco teve certeza de que não se tratava somente de negócios, afinal. Se agisse com cautela e paciência nos próximos dias, tinha tudo para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Harry estimulava não apenas seu corpo, mas sua razão, e ninguém conseguira isso até então. Na companhia dele, reconsiderava aspectos da vida que deixara de lado em prol da carreira.

Começava a acreditar que relacionamento duradouro e trabalho eram compatíveis. Haveria maneira de equilibrar o sucesso que todo Malfoy deveria ter e manter os tão citados valores tradicionais que o moreno vivia enaltecendo? Draco ainda tinha certa duvida quanto a isso.

Mesmo com todas as duvidas, era inegável a atração que sentiam, apesar da relutância de Harry em deixar o desejo mútuo seguir seu curso natural. Cabia a ele reverter o quadro, convencendo o moreno difícil a lhe dar uma chance.

- Concluí que canapés e salgadinhos seriam mais práticos, em vez de um jantar formal – tagarelava Harry. – Quiches, empadas, cogumelos recheados, pastéis, petiscos de que todos parecem gostar. Telefonei a algumas docerias, anotei sugestões e fiz uma estimativa para a festa. – tomou um gole de soda e encarou o loiro. – O que você acha?

Draco fingiu considerar a questão.

- Acho ótimo.

- Ótimo. – Aparentemente satisfeito com a concordância, Harry escreveu um título numa folha do bloco: Bufê.

A garçonete chegou com dois hambúrgueres para eles e colocou em frente a cada um deles.

Iniciaram a refeição. Após algumas mordidas, Harry retomou a agenda.

- Vou ligar para a doceria Honneydukes e encomendar um bolo, pão-de-ló com chantilly.

Draco mastigou uma porção do hambúrguer e pensou na sugestão simples. Sem querer discordar, escolheu as palavras com cuidado.

- Não sou especialista em bolos, mas qual é o problema de um bolo com mais sabor, como chocolate, ou limão, ou mesmo algo mais exótico como um Floresta Negra?

Harry torceu o nariz, rejeitando a idéia.

- Nem todo mundo gosta desses sabores e baunilha é o mais seguro.

- Mas não muito excitante ou diferente – teimou Draco, e viu-o franzir o cenho levemente. – Quero dizer, por que temos que escolher só um bolo?

- Por que... – O moreno fechou a boca quando as palavras não vieram e tentou novamente: - Bem, eu só pensei... – Parecia incapaz de encontrar uma réplica ao conceito criativo e baixou os ombros – Acho que podemos inovar – concedeu, relutante. – O que você sugere?

Draco o colocara na defensiva e não pretendia isso. Era evidente seu dissabor se ele aceitasse cada desejo do outro sem acrescentar tempero à mistura. Num tópico realmente importante, ele permitiria que o outro fizesse como quisesse... mas, primeiro, provaria que um bolo branco simples e prático não se comparava a uma sucessão de sobremesas variadas e saborosas.

Harry aguardava suas idéias impaciente, mas Draco terminou seu hambúrguer tranquilamente antes de responder:

- Posso pensar alguns dias no assunto?

Draco definitivamente o surpreendeu pedindo tanto tempo de prazo para resolver o dilema do bolo. Mas Harry concordou.

- Claro. – Harry sorriu conformado. – Passe-me suas idéia e sugestões até o fim da semana e decidimos que bolo... ou bolos, encomendar, está bem?

Draco assentiu.

- Não se preocupe, vamos resolver esse problema até o fim da semana. – Até então, Harry já teria outra visão sobre sabores e texturas de bolos.

Harry fechou o bloco e guardou-o na mochila, indicando encerramento da discussão. Draco não o deixaria escapar tão facilmente.

- Você mencionou que iríamos comprar juntos um presente para Ron e Blaise – lembrou Draco. – Em que estava pensando?

Harry terminou de comer e limpou a boa com um guardanapo antes de responder:

- Estava pensando em algo para o banheiro. Sabe, conjunto de toalhas, um jogo de utensílios, um cesto combinando...

- Bem, com certeza, é um presente prático e sensato – avaliou o loiro, pouco impressionado.

Desta vez, harry se irritou.

- E que mal há nisso?

- Nada, acho, para casais unidos há muito tempo. – Draco tratou de falar. – Mas eles são recém-casados, Harry. Por que não lhes dar algo divertido e sexy para o banheiro?

O moreno o encarou confuso.

- Mas o que seria sexy e divertido para se colocar no banheiro?

Harry não tinha idéia? Draco deu de ombros, imaginando coisas que agradariam a um casal recém-casado.

- Loções, velas, produtos para banho. Existem tintas comestíveis com os quais os casais podem se pintar e depois, lamber.

Harry enrubesceu fortemente.

- Você está brincando, não está?

Draco imaginou qual seria a experiência sexual do outro. Não lhe parecia completamente inocente, mas começava a desconfiar de que ele nunca experimentara nada além de sexo básico. Teria já sido seduzido por alguém? _Realmente _seduzido, tendo os cinco sentidos estimulados?

Recordando trechos da conversa que tinham tido no escritório, no dia anterior.

_Química é um bom começo._

_Que raramente perdura quando o relacionamento se torna físico._

_É essa a sua experiência?_

Harry não respondera, o que o levava a acreditar que só tivera encontros sexuais breves e inadequados.

- É um presente romântico e utilizável – argumentou – Ron e Blaise vão gostar. Qualquer casal gostaria.

- Duvido.

Que homem teimoso, pensou Draco. Harry não questionaria sua sugestão se soubesse como um banho podia ser sensual e erótico, quando se estava com a pessoa certa na banheira.

- Quer saber? – declarou o loiro, mais do que ansioso em se comprometer. – Você compra os itens práticos e eu me encarrego dos itens sexy e divertidos. Colocaremos tudo junto e o presente será uma ótima combinação.

Harry cruzou os braços e contraiu a boca, frustrado. Desejava nunca ter concordado com a ajuda dele na organização da festa.

- Não está convencido?

- Apenas acho que seu presente não é muito _útil_, e nada do que eu tinha em mente. – O tom de Harry era afetado, mas as palavras subestimavam o conhecimento dele quanto às preferências do casal que seria presenteado. – Talvez devamos comprar presentes separadamente.

Draco deixou o assunto morrer... por enquanto. Harry precisava aprender, e ele poderia lhe ensinar, maneira criativa de viver a intimidade. Ao final do curso, o moreno lhe daria crédito pelos conhecimentos.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram antes que Draco telefonasse para expor suas idéias acerca do bolo. Gostaria de ter ligado antes, mas o trabalho e as preparações até tarde da noite para audiências comprometeram suas boas intenções.

Harry desejou pôr um fim à discórdia de pronto, disposto a encomendar o bolo de baunilha, mas o outro insistiu em ir a seu apartamento esta noite, após o jantar, para discutir o assunto... e para fazê-lo sofrer por mais dois dias imaginando o que ele tramava.

Não foi fácil encontrar uma confeitaria disposta a realizar o pedido inusitado de Draco, daí a demora em contatar o outro, mas tinha confiança no bom resultado do "teste de sabor" daquela noite. Pretendia seduzir o convencional Harry Potter estimulando o primeiro dos cinco sentidos.

Harry abriu a porta do seu apartamento, maravilhoso dentro de um jeans e um suéter de gola olímpica que marcava os músculos do seu peito. Não que ele fosse super musculoso, mas tinha os músculos bem definidos por conta das idas à academia duas vezes por semana.

Bloqueando a entrada com o corpo, ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fitou o loiro parado a sua frente usando o mesmo que ele só que tudo na cor preta e com várias caixinhas nas mãos.

- Não sei por que não podíamos tratar desse assunto pelo telefone.

Draco não se incomodou em retrucar. O moreno logo descobriu o porquê.

- Olá pra você também, Harry. – Avançou para entrar, disposto a tumultuar seu espaço pessoal. Olhando de cima para o moreno, já que ele tinha uns cinco centímetros a mais que Harry, Draco forço-o a recuar e dar passagem, ou acabaria pressionado de forma íntima.

Sem alternativa, Harry se pôs de lado.

- Onde fica a cozinha? – perguntou o loiro, percebendo a decoração clássica em tons pastel de azul e creme. Muito tranqüilo, na sua opinião.

- Por quê? – O moreno fechou a porta, carrancudo e desconfiado. – Eu já jantei.

- Eu também. – Ele ergueu as caixas, chamando a atenção para o que trazia. – Esta é a sobremesa.

Harry ficou mudo. Como ele não colaborava, Draco seguiu o instinto e chegou à cozinha.

- Não estou com vontade de sobremesa, obrigado. – respondeu o dono da casa.

- Ah, mas vai ficar. – Ele pousou as caixas sobre uma cadeira e estendeu sobre a mesa dois jogos americanos, para a sessão de degustação.

Harry assistia à movimentação, nada feliz.

- Pensei que estivesse aqui para me dar a resposta quanto ao tipo de bolo que vamos encomendar.

- E estou, não que o que _eu_ pense faça diferença para você e no que está determinado a encomendar. – Acabando de arrumar a mesa, Draco endireitou-se e sorriu. – Já decidiu que, sendo eu a pessoa que sou, não tenho a menor idéia de que tipo de bolo e sobremesa nossos convidados apreciariam.

O moreno franziu levemente o cenho.

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Não com tantas palavras, mas definitivamente pensou. – o loiro distribuiu pequenas caixas de confeitaria sobre a mesa, mas manteve-as fechadas. – Sei que não ficou entusiasmado com minha sugestão de algo além do velho bolo de baunilha, assim, aqui estou eu para convencê-lo do contrário.

- Do que está falando?

Draco procurou uma faca na gaveta antes de falar.

- Por necessidade, acabei me tornando uma autoridade em bolos e, quando acabarmos a degustação do que comprei, estou confiante em que você também será uma _expert_. Harry o observou deixar a faca sobre a mesa e se servir de água mineral gelada.

- Draco, não faz sentido...

- É simples, Harry. – Ele arregaçou as mangas. – Providenciei um teste de degustação de vários bolos e veremos qual agrada mais ao seu paladar. E se baunilha continuar a sua escolha, ficaremos com ela – Pousou as mãos nos ombros do moreno. – só peço que dê uma chance aos meus sabores.

Harry suspirou e Draco se aliviou ao vê-lo se descontraindo.

- Está bem – concordou o moreno, com um sorriso conciliatório.

Satisfeito por conseguir a cooperação, o loiro bateu no tampo da mesa de carvalho.

- Quero que se sente bem aqui.

- na mesa?

Inesperadamente, Draco o tocou no maxilar, prendendo os olhos verdes nos seus. Ficaram se olhando e sentindo-se mergulhar no oceano de desejo que se formava dentro deles. Foi com esforço que Draco conseguiu se desprender deste transe e falar.

- Só desta vez, facilite um pouco para mim, sim? E talvez possa confiar um pouco em mim também?

Ciente da batalha dentro do moreno, Draco aguardou paciente, sabendo que não conseguiria nada sem o completo consentimento da outra parte. Após alguns segundos, Harry suavizou a expressão e sentou-se na mesa.

- Perfeito – murmurou o loiro, e tirou a gravata do bolso.

Esticou a faixa de seda começou a enrolar as pontas nos punhos.

Harry umedeceu o lábio inferior ao vê-lo manipular a faixa de seda. Draco esperava vê-lo nervoso, inseguro num certo nível, mas não havia dúvida quanto à expectativa em seu olhar.

Era toda a reafirmação de que ele precisava.

Harry olhou para a faixa de seda e então o encarou.

- O que pretende fazer com essa gravata?

- Vou vendar seus olhos.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoal!

Mais um capítulo pra vc´s. Muito obrigada pelas reviews que recebi. Este capítulo e curtinho e uma espécie de anti-clímax do próximo onde começa realmente a diversão ( belly com mirada maliciosa e babeante). Mas não se preocupem pois o próximo capítulo vai compensar tá bem?

Agradeço especialmente a **Kim Croismare; Liora Black; Nicky Evans; Mah Jeevas; Maga do 4; 2Dobbys; SaintNis **e todos os outros que leram e não deixaram um recadinho pra mim.

Muitos beijos e espero mais reviews para que o próximo capítulo chegue mais rápido.

Muito obrigada e até mais!

BM.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Harry estremeceu sob o olhar direto e quase predador de Draco, a intenção de sedução inegável... mas não sentiu medo. De repente, percebia o calor do corpo do outro, preso de uma pulsação errático e de um estímulo incomum que percorria seu corpo de cima a baixo.

Draco afrouxou o toque na gravata e a seda deslizou entre os dedos elegantes, o farfalhar excitante, despertando sensações.

Harry esforçou-se para normalizar a respiração. Por mais excitante que parecesse a proposta, não achava necessário vendar os olhos.

- Por que precisa me vendar?

- Assim, você sentirá o efeito total da minha experiência.

Postando-se diante do moreno, posicionou a gravata de modo a lhe vendar os olhos. Ao sentir o órgão viril do loiro roçando em seus joelhos, Harry afastou-os automaticamente e, tardiamente, percebeu o erro. O loiro se insinuou entre suas coxas, evidenciando a posição íntima.

Draco não parecia se incomodar com a proximidade.

- Estar vendado vai aguçar seus outros sentidos para a textura do bolo, o sabor, o aroma. E não quero que trapaceie sabendo de antemão o que está provando.

Draco não propunha nada indecente, ou sexual, entretanto, quando a escuridão baixou a seus olhos e Harry sentiu o nó se apertando atrás da cabeça, experimentou um estímulo estranho e proibido. Draco ainda colocou seus cabelos atrás da orelha... para que não se sujassem de creme, concluiu o moreno. Mas o toque se prolongou ainda por um tempo. Ele deleitou-se em alisar o maxilar o lado direito da face do moreno, como se quisesse decorar aqueles traços.

- Tocar é parte da experiência?

- Só estou me certificando de que seus sentidos estão alertas.

Os sentidos de Harry estavam eletrificados, muito mais aguçados do que ele jamais os percebera. Não sabia para onde Draco olhava, mas sentia o escrutínio dele por todo o corpo. Resistiu ao impulso de fugir.

- Quantos dedos estou mostrando? – indagou o loiro.

Harry sorriu.

- Dois e meio.

Draco riu, o timbre meio rouco reverberando na espinha, causando um prazer indescritível.

- Ótimo. Sua visão está definitivamente anulada.

Harry ouviu uma caixa de papelão se abrindo e outros sons, que não conseguiu identificar.

- Eis o primeiro – anunciou Draco, encostando o doce em seus lábios.

O moreno deu uma mordida no doce. Imediatamente, identificou-o como bolo de baunilha, com cobertura de chantilly. Um gosto bem comum.

- Este é o bolo de baunilha, com certeza – declarou Harry, engolindo. – Está provando também?

- Esse eu dispenso. – Draco abriu outra caixa. – Estou enjoado de bolo de baunilha.

Harry torceu o nariz.

- Mal posso esperar para experimentar a _sua _escolha. Bolo de frutas, talvez?

O loiro riu maquiavélico. Harry sentiu um aroma de chocolate, e a mão dele em sua coxa. A combinação quase colocou em pane seu sistema nervoso.

- Chocolate – adiantou-se o moreno, antes mesmo de provar.

- Ahh, mas não é um bolo de chocolate comum.

Harry inalou profundamente e captou um cheiro algo mais forte e picante. Experimentou. Cacau, uma pitada de café na cobertura e recheio de raspas de chocolate com café moca que derretiam na boca.

- Oh, uau – murmurou, satisfeito o moreno. Lambeu uma migalha do canto da boca. – Posso dar outra mordida?

- Achei que ia gostar desse. – Draco concedeu-lhe outra mordida e passou o dedo em seu lábio inferior. – Chama-se bolo êxtase de chocolate e moca.

_Êxtase._ Harry revirou os olhos. Oh, sim, definitivamente, fora transportado a outro plano. Seu corpo parecia irrigado, entorpecido, pesado. _Excitado._

Draco lhe ofereceu água gelada.

- Beba para limpar o paladar e não prejudicar o próximo sabor.

A água não extinguiu o fogo que Draco lhe acendia com aquela experiência.

- Agora temos algo doce e _muito _pecaminoso.

Harry sentiu um rico aroma.

- Abra a boca – ordenou o loiro.

Harry deu uma mordida e gemeu quando o sabor estranho tomou conta do paladar. Morangos maduros. Chantilly. Uma cobertura leve e macia. Raspas de chocolate branco... O paraíso.

- Mais? – indagou Draco, percebendo que o moreno gostava.

Harry assentiu, sem se importar com a possibilidade do outro fazer pouco de sua escolha simplória., depois.

- Por favor – pediu o moreno, e abocanhou outra porção da rica receita. O creme extravasou da boca. Por sorte, apanhou o excesso com a mão, mas lambuzou o queixo todo. – Argh, que sujeira. Espero que tenha guardanapos.

- Não precisa – respondeu o loiro, divertido. – Eu cuido dos respingos e sobras.

Harry imaginou que o outro iria limpar tudo depois, mas Draco lhe segurou os pulsos e lambeu o creme da palma de suas mãos. Subindo passou ao queixo forte do outro que enrijeceu mediante excitante contato, removeu o chantilly com passadas de língua.

Draco o saboreava como se _Harry _fosse a sobremesa.

- Delicioso, e tão doce – murmurou ele, a voz grave reverberando junto ao rosto corado do moreno.

Harry aguardou ansioso que ele o beijasse.

Mas isso não aconteceu. Após estimulá-lo, Draco se afastou e escolheu outro bolo. A cada degustação, ele tentava o moreno vendado a sua frente e provocava, excitando-o cada vez mais, limpando com a língua os excessos de creme em seus lábios. Excessos que Harry provocava deliberadamente. Mas Draco nunca chegava a beijá-lo realmente.

Harry sentia-se frustrado. Queria retirar a venda dos olhos e participar sem limitações... queria provocar o loiro também. Mas Draco insistiu para que ele permanecesse assim até o fim da experiência.

O loiro ofereceu o bolo "de pileque", com pedaços de pêssego e champanhe na massa. Harry sentiu-se tonto e bêbado... não com o álcool, mas com o desejo insaciável que crescia dentro dele.

A última amostra era o ponto alto. Bolo de chocolate, recheado de mousse de chocolate e caramelo e cobertura de chantilly com gotas de caramelo, uma combinação fantástica.

Harry gemeu e quando os componentes se dissolveram em sua língua e escorregaram garganta abaixo como um mel sedoso.

- Esse bolo é incrível! Como se chama?

Draco ofereceu outra porção, sabendo que o moreno não se contentaria só com uma mordida.

- Acredita que a confeitaria o chama de bolo "melhor que sexo"?

O moreno lambeu o canto da boca, sem desperdiçar nada.

- Oh, céus, eles têm razão. – Suspirou deleitado. – É quase... _euforia._

- Acha mesmo que é tão melhor? – questionou Draco, em dúvida.

- Na minha experiência, sim – afirmou Harry, percebendo tarde demais o quanto revelara.

Houve uma pausa.

- Este bolo, não importa quão incrível, não se compara a realidade... não quando se está com a pessoa certa.

E seu primeiro e único amante obviamente não fora a pessoa certa. De repente, ciente do escrutínio de Draco, Harry decidiu encerrar a sessão de degustação e quis tirar a venda nos olhos.

Draco o deteve.

- Não ainda – ralhou, o tom grave e sexy. – Talvez queira mais. Está bem aqui, Harry, na palma da minha mão. Venha pegar e a euforia será toda sua. Por quanto tempo, quiser.

Sutilmente, Draco o convidava a dar uma chance a seus desejos secretos e experimentar como o sexo podia ser bom, com a pessoa certa.

- Não quero saborear o bolo sozinho – sussurrou o moreno.

- Eu não quero saborear o bolo sozinho, tampouco – declarou Draco, metaforicamente. – Que tal se partilhássemos, então?

- Está bem.

Draco colocou-se entre as pernas do outro novamente. Harry sentiu-se envolver pelo calor e cheiro embriagados do loiro. Ele pegou sua mão e conduziu até onde estavam os bolos.

Harry prendeu a respiração quando o loiro o fez enterrar os dedos nas camadas macias de bolo. Participante, encorajou-o a brincar com os ingredientes, sentir as texturas. Harry arrepiou-se todo.

- Mas é...

- Excitante? – sugeriu o loiro.

_Oh, sim, definitivamente. _O moreno sorriu, sem saber se estava pronto para admitir.

- Estava pensando em algo mais para macio.

Draco riu.

- Então, talvez devamos mudar a sua forma de pensar. – Entrelaçou os dedos nos do outro, lubrificando-os com o creme, e aproximou os lábios de sua orelha, roçando a pele sensível do lóbulo. – Sexo com a pessoa certa é assim... deslizante, sensual, _erótico._

Harry reteve o fôlego ao se sentir endurecer com o tom rouco do outro.

Draco soltou a mão e pegou-o de surpresa ao tocar em sua boca com os dedos grudentos.

- Sexo bom tem este sabor – murmurou, rouco, lambuzando seus lábios. – Doce, intoxicante, _eufórico._ Prove, Harry, e veja por si mesmo.

Incapaz de deter-se, o moreno entreabriu os lábios e passou a lamber o creme.

_Sexo bom te este sabor..._

De repente, só aquilo não bastava.

- Quero mais – confessou, baixinho.

Draco encostou o dedo em seu lábio inferior e pressionou gentilmente, até o moreno permitir a entrada. Harry tirou a mão do bolo e o segurou pelo pulso, para que ele não escapasse enquanto aplicava a mesma estratégia em cada falange.

Ele sentiu quando Draco se insinuou mais intimamente entre suas coxas, com ambas virilidades roçando-se algumas vezes. Então, Draco o beijou, urgente e insistentemente.

Dali em diante, tudo ficou selvagem e fora do controle. Draco abraçou-o com força, obrigando-o a afastar as pernas para acomodar seus quadris e a pressão da ereção dele contra a sua agora era permanente. Estavam unidos dos lábios às coxas e Harry ainda não tinha o bastante.

Ele enterrou os dedos grudentos na massa de cabelos loiros platinados do outro, entreabriu os lábios e aceitou as provocações sexuais com a língua. Draco sentiu a pressão do peitoral do moreno e, inesperadamente, cessou o beijo. Ambos ofegavam.

- Saia comigo – sussurrou o loiro, junto aos lábios do outro.

- Não – gemeu Harry, automaticamente, acostumado a rejeita-lo.

Draco aplicou outro beijo, mais persuasivo.

- Um encontro – especificou.

Harry fraquejava.

- Talvez...

Draco empenhou-se num beijo novamente, e correu as mãos pelo peito do moreno detendo-se nos pequenos mamilos eriçados. Harry estremeceu de desejo com a fricção neles.

- Jantar e bebidas. Diga que sim, Harry.

Confuso com a venda nos olhos e o assalto sensual, o moreno cedeu.

- Está bem.

Ambos sobressaltaram-se quando o telefone no balcão da cozinha tocou.

Oh, céus, rendera-se de verdade e dissera sim a Draco Malfoy?

A secretária eletrônica atendeu a ligação.

- Oi Harry, é Ronny – saudou o melhor amigo de Harry, o tom alegre. – Recebi hoje um convite para uma festa de Ano-Novo na casa de Draco Malfoy e imagino que seja convidado também. Queria conversar também sobre o Natal. Ligue pra mim mais tarde ou amanhã no escritório. Tchau.

Ronny desligou e a secretária eletrônica parou de gravar.

Draco desatou o nó da gravata de seda e Harry piscou, ofuscada com a claridade no ambiente. Havia restos de bolos na mesa, no chão, em sua calça jeans, no suéter na altura do peito... na camisa de Draco e em seu rosto, braços e mãos.

Harry levou a mão aos próprios cabelos e franziu o cenho ao sentir os fio negros grudentos.

- Que bagunça... – Esboçou um sorriso. – Você venceu – concedeu o moreno, pulando da mesa.

Draco deu-lhe espaço, mas continuou observando o outro com cautela, como se temesse que ele voltasse atrás ao analisar o que haviam feito.

- Qual é o prêmio?

- Mostrar que eu estava enganado. – Harry adotou uma expressão profissional, embora fosse difícil, como corpo latejando de prazer. Franziu o cenho. Precisava de um banho e de distância daquele homem.

- Bolo de baunilha é maçante e sem graça – admitiu Harry, sabendo que seria ridículo afirmar o contrário após deliciar-se com os sabores que ele apresentara. – Que tal se encomendássemos três bolos?

- Claro. Você escolhe.

Harry contemplou os restos de bolo na mesa.

- Que tal... o de morango, o primeiro de chocolate e o de champanhe?

- Boas escolhas. Embora eu ache o "melhor que sexo" um bom tema para os convidados.

Disfarçando a perturbação, Harry deu de ombros.

- Acrescentarei esse ao pedido, então.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor.

- Eu... preciso tomar um banho. Estou coberto de chantilly e recheio. – Indicou a desordem na cozinha. – Deixe como está, eu limpo mais tarde. Quando acabar de se arrumar, feche a porta e a fechadura se tranca sozinha.

Sem dar-lhe oportunidade de responder ou adiar a partida, Harry cambaleou pelo corredor até o santuário particular de seu quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Desculpem por não ter postado ontem é que estava super cansada e com uma crise de tendinite, quem tem sabe o quanto doi, né?

Pois hoje fiz um esforcinho e aqui está o novo capítulo de Jogo de Sedução, com o Draco cada vez mais aprimorando o dom de persuação dele.

Agradeço a todos os reviews que tenho recebido nesta fic e confesso que fico muito feliz porque pensei que a fic não ia ser muito do agrado.

Mas os comentários postados por vc´s aqui me entusiasmaram a continuar a postar.

Meus agradecimentos especiais a:**Dark LaDie; Nicky Evans; Kim Croismare; Maga do 4; 2Dobbys; Debora Bastos; Liora Black; Maira 1503; Mah Jeevas e Nanda W. Malfoy. **Muito obrigada a todos vocês e se eu esqueci de responder a alguma review desculpe e me diz no proximo review que eu retifico, tá?

Beijos e até o rpóximo capítulo.

Ah e não esqueçam das reviews, né?

Até mais!

BM.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notinha da Autora: **Sinto ter demorado mais que o normal para postar, mas o capítulo estava pronto desde ontem a noite e o nosso "queridíssimo" site não me deixava postar o capítulo. Por isso espero que me entendam e terão maiore explicações no final do capítulo.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 5

Draco suspirou fundo, o que não ajudou a aliviar a auto-reprovação que sentia. Não ia a lugar algum, não enquanto não limpasse o caos que provocara. Com Harry.

Ele pressionara o moreno. E o desarmara. Embora não fosse sua intenção. Só queria provar como era fantástica a química entre os dois, convence-lo de que podia ser algo mais do que um colega de planejamento de festa em sua vida.

Harry definitivamente fora um parceiro colaborativo no que transpirara sobre aquela mesa... luxúria, prazer e desinibição. A concordância fora genuína, a resposta entusiasmada aos beijos e carícias, espontânea. Mas seu corpo e mente não estavam em harmonia, e aquele era o xis da questão.

Conseguira aplacar a reserva dele com aquela demonstração erótica, mas não aplacara sua relutância em confiar nele. Harry tinha duvidas e temores que iam além da questão da satisfação sexual. E, por um motivo ainda obscuro, ele queria que o moreno confiasse... tanto quanto queria fazer amor com ele e apresenta-lo aos prazeres que ainda desconhecia.

Acabou de limpar a cozinha e foi ao toalete se arrumar um pouco. Meia hora depois, Harry finalmente saiu do quarto e estacou ao ver o loiro. Tinha os cabelos úmidos e completamente desordenados, mais do que o normal até, vestia somente uma calça de pijama de seda azul marino e um robe também de seda e da mesma cor amarrado frouxamente na cintura.

Pareceu deliciosamente exposto para Draco. Um tanto vulnerável também, mas isso não impediu o moreno de erguer o queixo, assumindo a velha atitude defensiva.

- Ainda está aqui. Eu lhe disse que não era necessário limpar a cozinha.

Draco deu de ombros.

- Ajudei a sujar. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

- Bem, obrigado. – _E agora pode ir, _completou Harry, silenciosamente.

- Não há de quê.

Harry cruzou os braços e pigarreou, como se fosse necessário chamar a atenção para si.

- Draco... está ficando tarde, e você devia mesmo ir embora.

- Num minuto – adiou o loiro, sedutor. – Você me deve algo e não queria ir embora sem isso.

- Dinheiro pelos bolos? – o moreno foi até uma gaveta no balcão e começou a procurar algo. – Não tenho dinheiro comigo, mas posso lhe passar um cheque.

Draco o deteve pelo pulso antes que cumprisse o intento de passar-lhe o cheque e esperou que o encarasse.

- Não quero dinheiro, Harry. Quero _você_ – declarou, suave e sincero. – E você me deve um encontro.

Harry se desvencilhou.

- Conseguiu o encontro sob coerção, advogado.

Draco riu.

- Você chama aquele beijo de coerção?

Harry contraiu a boca e Draco sentiu-se tentado a beija-lo até que admitisse a verdade.

- Com certeza, eu não raciocinava direito, a ponto de tomar qualquer decisão, e, sendo advogado, você se aproveitou.

Draco meneou a cabeça, rejeitando a justificativa fraca.

- Quer dizer que vai voltar atrás na palavra dada?

Harry manteve o olhar em algum ponto longe do rosto do outro.

- Acho que devíamos nos limitar ao planejamento da festa.

Draco sabia que tinham ido longe demais para voltarem a ser amigos platônicos.

- você sairia comigo pra me fazer um favor?

Harry voltou o olhar para ele, curioso como todo jornalista, e esperou que continuasse.

- Preciso de um acompanhante para a festa de natal da minha empresa.

- Eu? Numa sala cheia de advogados? – Harry estremeceu. – Não, obrigado.

- Apenas este encontro e não te peço mais nada. – insistiu Malfoy, aflito. – Eu juro que não te peço mais nada.

Harry sorriu malvadamente.

- Como sabe quando um advogado está mentindo?

Draco já conhecia o desfecho da piadinha.

- Seus lábios estão se movendo – respondeu o loiro rindo.

- _Exatamente _– alfinetou Harry.

Draco então o encurralou contra o balcão da cozinha e pegou as pontas do cinto do robe que o moreno vestia e puxou-o em sua direção.

- Vamos, Harry – motivou. – Você sabe que quer aceitar... lá no fundo sabe que sim.

Harry meneou a cabeça meio balançado no inicio, mas depois de uns segundo com determinação.

- Não recuso apenas por motivos pessoais, mas porque não gosto de freqüentar festas interesseiras. Tenho certeza de que não terá dificuldade em arranjar outra pessoa pra ir com você.

Draco continuou segurando-o pelo cinto do robe, receoso de que fugisse.

- Estou convidando você porque não quero ir com mais ninguém.

- Então, parece que terá que ir sozinho.

Draco deu um suspiro cansado daquela situação. Ele nunca tivera que quase que obrigar alguém a sair com ele, e Harry era bastante escorregadio. Mas o orgulho Malfoy o impedia de desistir do moreno ainda.

- Por que insiste em usar a minha profissão como escudo entre nós dois, Harry? – o loiro fora direto ao âmago da situação, o que surpreendeu um pouco o moreno que esperava mais persuasão.

- Como?

- Eu já sei que você não gosta de advogados, ainda mais os especializados em divórcios, pelo que seu pai e o advogado dele fizeram com a sua mãe durante o divórcio dos seus pais, o que acabou levando-a ao suicídio, mas eu não sou aquele advogado!

Harry saiu do pequeno espaço entre o loiro e o balcão arrancando bruscamente o cinto de seda das mãos do outro e foi para o outro lado da sala.

Lembrar de todo o mal que seu pai fizera a sua mãe no fim do casamento ainda magoava muito o moreno. Lembrar de como seu pai tirou tudo o que a família tinha com a ajuda de um advogado inescrupuloso e manipulador, deixando-os quase na miséria enquanto ele curtia a vida com uma excelente conta bancária e nenhuma preocupação com a família o revoltava.

Sua mãe nunca conseguiu se recuperar e foi se auto destruindo aos poucos te que um dia tomou uma overdose de remédios e acabou morrendo e deixando-o sozinho.

Draco imaginou o garotinho que testemunhara a separação devastadora dos pais, que sofreu sozinho com a morte da mãe e depois teve que ir morar com uns tios distantes que o aceitaram apenas por obrigação e tentou compreender a reserva de Harry com relação a pessoas como ele.

- O que aconteceu com sua mãe, com sua família, foi uma tragédia, mas sempre há dói lados a considerar. Embora nem todos os casos sejam agradáveis e amigáveis, tento encarar as questões objetivamente e representar os clientes com toda a minha habilidade, baseado em fatos.

- Mesmo que isso signifique arruinar a vida da outra pessoa no processo?

- Às vezes, represento esse tipo, e mulheres como a sua mãe. Depende dos casais e das circunstâncias envolvidas. O que não quer dizer que não tento fazer o que é melhor para os dois lados, mas isso nem sempre acontece.

Harry andava de um lado a outro da sala, como uma linda pantera enjaulada. Aquela situação estava deixando-o muito confuso. Por um lado gostava do loiro a sua frente, mas por outro tinha medo de se entregar e sair ferido como acontecera com sua mãe. Definitivamente estava confuso.

- Draco... a sua profissão vai contra tudo em que acredito. Apesar do que minha mãe passou com meu pai e de todo o resto, eu ainda acredito no amor, no "felizes para sempre". É o que eu quero para mim um dia, com a pessoa certa.

E obviamente não o considerava um bom candidato. O argumento era sólido e irrefutável. Por mais que se sentisse atraído por Harry, Draco não podia prometer o que o moreno exigia e merecia.

- Eu só peço que pense antes de responder se vai comigo a minha festa. – Draco falou, desistindo de pressionar o moreno naquele momento. Uma retirada estratégica era o melhor a se fazer.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia, Draco.

- Por favor, pense mais um pouco. - Draco se aproximou dele e passou a mão de leve pelo maxilar rígido do moreno, mas sem tentar mais nenhuma aproximação. – Por favor?

Sem nem esperar uma resposta Draco pegou suas coisas e foi embora deixando o moreno pensativo no mesmo lugar.

Enquanto isso, se a única forma de dissolver as barreiras era usando a sedução, ao menos se divertiriam no processo.

* * *

- Encontrei um buffet que está disponível para a nossa festa de Ano-Novo. Eles me mandaram um fax com a lista de canapés e salgadinhos e o preço por centena. – Harry entregou a lista a Draco, sentado a seu lado à mesa da cozinha. – O que você acha?

Draco pegou o fax e considerou os itens de forma muito profissional. Harry estava na casa dele havia uma hora e, até então, o loiro comportara-se exemplarmente.

Harry convenceu-se de que assim era melhor. Poderiam planejar os detalhes da festa com eficiência e objetividade. Mesmo assim, incomodava-se com a passividade do loiro. Estava acostumado a zombar de Draco e refutar suas investidas sensuais. Embora já sentisse seu corpo traidor se manifestando, Draco não parecia nem um pouco perturbado.

Harry achava aquele comportamento educado dele... _frustrante. _

Draco refletia sobre sua ultima rejeição e decidira que não valia a pena insistir? Manter uma relação de pura amizade seria melhor, claro, e exatamente o que Harry queria.

Não queria?

Não tinha certeza. Embora Harry soubesse que Draco não podia lhe dar o "felizes para sempre", havia um fato estrondoso e irrefutável... Draco Malfoy era o homem mais sexy que já conhecera, e desejava-o.

O loiro pôs a lista de lado e fitou o outro.

- Estou impressionado. Há uma grande variedade para todos os gostos dos convidados. Parabéns pela escolha.

Draco devolveu a lista e sorriu daquele jeito tranqüilo que adotara para aquele dia.

- Ótimo. – Harry respondeu, esperando mais alguma investida da parte do loiro, mas nada aconteceu.

Passaram a hora seguinte amigavelmente, discutindo ouros aspectos da festa tais como bebidas, os planos de decoração, as luzes, flores, arranjos natalinos e etc.

No final, acertaram os detalhes com o mínimo de discussão.

- Ah, falei com Ronny. Ele e Blaise virão à festa.

- Blaise deixou recado na minha secretária eletrônica. – Draco abaixou-se e pegou a sua gata que estava roçando o rabo em seu pé. O carinho do loiro com o bichano chamou a atenção de Harry para o quão sortuda era a gatinha por estar no colo daquele homem naquele momento. – Não teríamos festa sem eles.

Harry assentiu.

- Não sei como faríamos se tivéssemos de persuadi-los – Harry guardou a agenda do planejamento da festa e todos os seus papeis. – Então, resolvemos tudo que faltava para a festa né? Está de acordo com tudo o que discutimos hoje?

Draco deu de ombros, como se tudo aquilo tivesse pouca importância para ele.

- Claro.

Era espantoso como o trabalho progredia quando Draco colaborava, pensou Harry e sendo incapaz de acreditar que Draco o deixaria ir embora sem tentar retê-lo. Sentia-se grato e decepcionado ao mesmo tempo.

- Está facilitando as coisas, Malfoy. - comentou elogioso.

- Acho que você já aprendeu a lição sobre abrir mão do seguro e prático e partir para a variedade. Bem como o valor do compromisso.

- Estava demorando – replicou Harry, suspirando. – Tinha que se vangloriar, não é?

- Não estou me vangloriando.

- Está, sim.

Ainda cariciando a gatinha em seu colo, Draco olhou para Harry de olhar estreito.

- De quê acha que estou me vangloriando?

- De ter me feito mudar de idéia quanto ao bolo.

- Foi uma lição bem dada.

_Uma lição de sedução._

- E, falando de lição, quero discutir mais um assunto ante que vá embora. – disse o loiro. E Harry o mirou curioso.

- O quê?

- Já comprou o presente para Blaise e Ronny?

- Comprei alguma toalhas grandes de banho, mas ainda faltam alguns itens.

Draco remexeu o maxilar, pensativo.

- Ainda está determinado a comprar o seu próprio presente, em vez de juntar nossas idéias individuais?

Harry suspirou. Então, estavam de volta àquele assunto.

- Sim, ainda acho que a minha idéia é mais...

- Prática e sensata – completou o loiro, em tom de quem achava a idéia... _maçante._

Harry endireitou o corpo, defensivo.

- É o que _eu _gostaria de ganhar.

Draco ergueu o sobrolho.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

Draco voltou a acariciar Camelot, sua gatinha, amuado.

- Já entrou numa banheira grande com alguém?

Harry afastou uma mecha do seu desordenado cabelo para trás da orelha, sabendo que a resposta indicaria sua inexperiência.

- Não.

- Então, não sabe como é ter suas costas esfregadas, com alguém ensaboando seu corpo, devagar, com carinho...

Harry resistiu à vontade de mexer-se na cadeira. O tom de voz e o carinho em Camelot deixavam-no excitado, porém esboçou um sorriso irônico.

- Minha esponja funciona muito bem, obrigado.

Draco riu. De repente, tudo nele assumia conotação sexual.

- Mas não é tão divertido quanto dois corpos molhados deslizando um contra o outro – afirmou Draco. – E há essas tintas especiais de que lhe falei. Sentir os dedos do amante deslizando pelas costas enquanto desenha imagens sexies e engraçadas e, depois, sentir a língua refazendo o caminho da tinta...

Harry sentiu o pulso disparar ante as imagens sugeridas pelo loiro. Draco não o tocava, mas as palavras tinham um efeito poderoso sobre seu corpo, deixando sua calça mais apertada que antes, por conta de sua nova ereção.

Draco finalmente soltou a gata, esticou as pernas e cruzou os braços.

- Se não sabe nada disso, como pode ter certeza de que preferiria toalhas, lixeiras e outros itens de banheiro, em vez de prazeres sensuais?

_Era verdade. _Harry desejou ter uma resposta melhor do que a que saiu de seus lábios.

- Acho que não devia decidir enquanto não tentasse, mas o que posso dizer? _Sou _prático, sempre fui. – De repente, imaginou o que perdera sendo tão cuidadoso e prudente a vida toda.

- E se orhulha demais disso. – Não havia crítica, apenas divertimento na voz do loiro. Estendeu a mão. – Venha, Harry, quero lhe mostrar algo.

Harry fitou a mão estendida com desconfiança.

- Foi o que disse a aranha à mosca.

Draco riu.

- Mas está curioso, não está?

Oh, mais do que Draco podia imaginar. Harry tinha dificuldade em prender-se a sua natureza reservada.

- Por que simplesmente não me conta o que é?

- Porque seria muito mais divertido mostrar-lhe. – Draco agitou os dedos, seduzindo o moreno. – Pode pegar na minha mão, Harry, ou ir embora. A escolha é sua e aceitarei o que decidir. Mas, se o conheço, ficar imaginando o que seria vai levá-lo à loucura...

Harry sentiu um arrepio. Draco _realmente _o conhecia.

Convencendo-se de que apenas satisfazia a uma curiosidade, Harry levantou-se e pegou na mão do loiro e juntos subiram as escadas rumo aos aposentos privados de Draco.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá pessoal!!

Desculpe a demora oura vez, mas juro que tem um motivo mais que louvável. Veja bem, eu escrevi esta fic a um tempo atrás e só agora resolvi postá-la. Mas para fazer isso eu tive que reler ela todinha e descobri que minha visão tinha mudado. Foi então que comecei a "enxugar" algumas coisas, já que na fic original tinha muito mais textos e explicações que eu simplifiquei nesta versão.

Isso fez com que eu demorasse mais retirando coisas e/ou reescrevendo outras.

Por isso a falta de capítulos novos toda sexta. Mas estou tentando fazer tudo o mais rápido possível para agradar a aqueles que acompanham fielmente a minha fic.

E é a estes leitores tão maravilhosos que eu agradeço de coração pelo carinho que tenho recebido e pelos maravilhosos comentários.

Agradeço especialmente à: **Maga do 4; Maira Silva; 2Dobbys; Kim Croismare; Nanda W. Malfoy **(se vc for a Nanda do PSF, meus parabéns!rsrsrs)**; Liora Black (**desculpe a demora, ta aqui seu capitulo novo,viu!rsrsrsrs**); Mah Jeevas e M. Stitch. **

Aos demais que não deixaram seu comentário, meus agradecimentos não tão pessoais quanto aos destas pessoas acima, mas de coração. Valeu pelo carinho e até o próximo capítulo com o Draco em mais um delicioso movimento do seu plano de sedução ao moreno.

Beijos e até mais!

BM.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da Autora: **Oi pessoal, sei que demorei pra caramba, mas as justificativas estão logo após o capítulo.

Assim espero que continuem a ler e logo mais vejam os esclarecimentos.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 6

Assim que entrou nos aposentos do dono da casa, Harry reparou nos tons de azul, verde e marrom da decoração antes de se aproximar da cama enorme que ocupava um espaço imenso no centro do quarto e de um balde com vários produtos em cima da cama.

Nele havia sais de banho, velas, uma garrafa de vinho com duas taças de cristal, um elegante robe de seda roxo, entre outros itens, e Harry compreendeu a essência do presente de Draco.

- Pois bem, já entendi – declarou, encarando o outro. – Mas ainda acho que Ronny e Blaise vão achar meu presente mais útil

- Isto não é para eles. É sua lição número dois. – Draco soltou a mão do moreno e sorriu malicioso. – Minha sensualidade versus a sua praticidade.

Harry levou um segundo para entender o que o loiro queria, mas, quando captou, arregalou os olhos.

- Quer que _eu _tome um banho com _você_?

- De certa forma, sim. – Draco parecia achar a proposta normal. – Já que é tão cético com relação a minha idéia de presente, pensei numa aplicação prática para convencê-lo do contrario.

Harry lembrou-se imediatamente da lição numero um.

- Draco, o que está sugerindo é...

- Tentador?

_Oh, sim. _Sabendo o êxtase que o loiro conseguia despertar nele, Harry ficou tentado a aceitar.

- Que tal _indecente?_

- Ah, vamos, Harry – instigou Draco. – Como nunca passou por essa experiência em particular, quero mostrar como pode ser divertido tomar banho com alguém. Aí, você poderá avaliar melhor o meu presente.

O moreno meneou a cabeça.

- Eu _não_ vou ficar nu com você.

- É, eu imaginei que seria bom demais. – Surgiu um brilho diferente no olhar do loiro. – Então, passemos ao plano B.

Harry estreitou o olhar.

- Que plano B?

- Você mantém a roupa intima – concedeu Draco.

Harry riu, incrédulo.

- Que tal o plano C... _de jeito nenhum?_

Draco levou as mãos aos quadris, persuasivo.

- Não é grande coisa, harry. Seria como se usasse uma sunga na praia. E eu vou usar um short de banho também. Prometo que manterá a roupa íntima o tempo todo e, se a situação for longe demais para você, basta pedir para parar, e eu juro que paro.

Harry mordiscou o lábio e imaginou a situação... O problema era que não confiava em si mesmo.

Draco caprichava na argumentação:

- Quando eu acabar, se ainda achar que minha idéia de presente não tem mérito, aceitarei a sua sugestão de presente sem mais discussão. Mas não pode me dizer não sem tentar. Não é justo?

Harry sorriu maldoso.

- E um advogado sabe o significado da palavra justo?

Draco fitou-o por algum tempo, avaliando-o.

- Proponho também que esqueça minha profissão e reduza a questão a algo mais simples e básico, como duas pessoas se divertindo juntos. Consegue isso pelo bem da nossa experiência?

_Bastava de hesitação. Tinha de decidir logo. Perderia a oportunidade única que Draco lhe oferecia?_, pensava Harry.

- Consigo.

Draco sorriu aliviado.

- Que bom.

Harry observou-o abrir uma gaveta da cômoda e pegar um short de natação. Ele despiu o suéter e o jogou sobre a cama. Harry sentiu a boca seca ao ver o tórax musculoso do loiro, os pêlos loiros, os mamilos chatos, o umbigo, o cós da calça...

- O que está fazendo? – indagou o moreno com o coração na garganta.

- Tirando a roupa. Sugiro que faça o mesmo.

Sem um pingo de vergonha, Draco baixou o zíper da calça que usava. Antes que ele despisse a cueca, Harry recuperou a fala.

- Bem, se não se importa, gostaria de alguma privacidade para tirar a roupa.

Draco sorriu malicioso, não havia nada de diferente entre o seu corpo e o do moreno, mas ansiava mesmo vê-lo quase nu.

- Como quiser. – o loiro tirou o robe de seda roxa do balde e o colocou sobre a cama.

- Vou deixar isto para você... para cobrir a modéstia.

- Obrigado. – Harry não se fez e rogado.

Draco pegou o short, o balde com os produto e foi para o banheiro.

- Entre quando estiver pronto.

Ao ver a porta se fechar, harry imaginou se estava realmente pronto para Draco Malfoy.

Harry ainda tirava o sapato e as meias quando ouviu água enchendo a banheira. Sentiu o pulso errático ao se imaginar partilhando a banheira com Draco e fitou a porta do banheiro fechada. Ainda não era tarde demais para mudar de idéia e fugir dali.

Seria o mais sensato e lógico a fazer. Mas já não dominava o desejo mantido dormente por tanto tempo... as sensações ganhavam vida quando estava perto de Draco. Queria se entregar a elas, brincar e se divertir com o loiro, sem se preocupar com o que Draco planejava lhe transmitir naquela segunda lição.

Esperava carícias, obviamente, e talvez alguns beijos. Desenhar no tórax com tinta comestível e depois lamber não parecia tão ruim. Uma atividade bastante prazerosa.

_Minha sensualidade versus sua praticidade._

Harry decidiu que a experiência podia ser enriquecedora e despiu o suéter. Dobrou a peça cuidadosamente sobre a cama e então abriu o botão da calça folgada que usava naquele dia, deixando-a escorregar pelas coxas firmes que tinha. Pegou o robe que Draco lhe deixara, porém estacou ao ver o próprio reflexo num espelho de pé que havia num dos cantos do quarto.

Com um olhar crítico, lamentou a cueca simples de algodão branco que usava naquele dia. Não havia nada de sexy ou tentador naquela cueca, nada que estimulasse o desejo em outro homem.

Não era um daqueles gatões sexy. Jamais gastara dinheiro comprando aquelas cuecas de seda ou boxer que pareciam aderir à pele. Isso era um luxo que nunca conseguira justificar a si mesmo. Tanto melhor. Pelo menos, seu traje sem graça ajudaria a aplacar o interesse de Draco e facilitava imaginar que usava uma sunga branca simples.

Ainda envergonhado, vestiu o robe e se arrepiou com a maciez do tecido. Amarrou o cinto e foi para o banheiro, batendo levemente na porta antes de entrar... Instantaneamente, sentiu um aroma de morangos emanando com o vapor da água na banheira.

Não se tratava de uma banheira comum, mas uma de hidromassagem, pequena, com capacidade para mais de duas pessoas e funda o bastante para imersão até os ombros. A água saia em jatos das laterais. Como se o cenário não bastasse para excitá-lo, a produção de Draco com certeza conseguiria.

O balde com os produtos estava ao lado, bem como a garrafa de vinho aberta e as duas taças de cristal. Meia dúzia de velas iluminava o ambiente, acrescentando uma atmosfera romântica, e o perfume de morangos saturava os sentidos... tudo planejado para convencê-lo a concordar que aquele era o presente ideal para um casal.

- Então, o que acha? – indagou Draco, saindo de trás da porta.

Harry se voltou e o encarou, prestes a contradizer sua natureza sensível ante mais uma lição valiosa... sobre os benefícios de ser amoroso e inovador.

- Estou muito impressionado. – Impressionado com a produção sensual que o loiro elaborara com esmero, e com seu corpo atlético e bonito. Só de short de natação preto, ele era todo másculo, viril e muito dinâmico.

- É um bom começo – animou-se o loiro, achegando-se. – Agora, tire o robe e entre na água.

Tão indiferentemente quanto possível, e com uma confiança que não demonstrava a ansiedade que fazia seu sangue pulsar, Harry desamarrou o cinto e deixou o robe escorregar dos ombros. A peça caiu a seus pés, expondo-o ao escrutínio de Draco, tão cauterizante quanto um ferro de marcar.

- Uau... – gemeu o loiro, o som reverberando na garganta.

Harry imaginava não ter agradado, até que viu a expressão agoniada do outro e adivinhou o motivo ante a ereção proeminente sob o short que o loiro usava, o que fez que a sua própria excitação se tornasse um pouco mais evidente.

Draco o admirou da cabeça aos pés, detendo-se no peito descoberto, sem um único pêlo que manchasse a pele morena que o cobria até que chegou à parte baixa do ventre musculoso, mas sem exageros, onde alguns poucos pêlos faziam uma trilha que terminava no cós da cueca que o moreno usava.

Harry sentiu a pele arder diante de tal escrutínio.

- Disse que seria como usar uma roupa de banho – acusou Harry, constrangido como se estivesse completamente nu.

Draco adotou uma expressão ingênua.

- Bem, mais ou menos... é.

- Mais ou menos? – Harry ergueu o sobrolho e indicou a ereção do outro. – Você reage assim ao ver outros homens de sunga na praia?

Draco riu, sem vergonha.

- Não exatamente. – Passou a mão nos cabelos platinados e respirou fundo. – Sabe, meu cérebro entende que o que está usando é equivalente a uma roupa de banho, mas meus olhos finalmente registram o corpo incrível que você esconde por baixo de roupas largas e meus hormônios reagem de acordo. Sempre soube que você tinha um peitoral forte e marcado, mas sem exageros e pernas e coxas firmes e bem torneadas, em resumo, fantásticas, mas minhas fantasias não lhe faziam justiça. Na verdade, você é muito mais perfeito, em todos os sentidos.

Harry sentiu calor no corpo todo, e o olhar cândido de Draco fez seu coração disparar. O homem era um patife, um namorador... sabia disso, mas não estava imune aos elogios. Nunca fora elogiado tão abertamente, nunca se sentira tão sexy e desejável, apesar da cueca sem graça que usava.

Era uma experiência nova sentir-se tão atraente. Durante toda a sua vida, depois que sua mãe morrera e fora viver com os tios, fora rebaixado e menosprezado por eles e pelo primo que sempre lhe diziam o quão feio e desengonçado ele era. Em nenhum dos seus parcos relacionamentos anteriores ouvira palavras tão elogiosas a sua pessoa e tinha medo de acreditar nas doces palavras que ouvia de Draco. E ainda tinha o próprio Draco admitindo que preferia relacionamentos breves para aumentar ainda mais este medo. Medo de errar, de acreditar em uma mentira.

Mas Draco era gentil, carinhoso e sincero, contradizendo a profissão escolhida e tudo em que Harry acreditava. Draco tinha a capacidade de enfraquecer suas defesas e atiçar desejos que Harry não podia suprimir.

Incapaz de desfazer a confusão mental que sentia, Harry concentrou-se no que era evidente e inegável... sua atração por Draco.

Orgulhoso por saber que o loiro o incluía em suas fantasias, aproveitaria a atenção e o interesse dele, sem expectativas e promessas.

Draco inclinou a cabeça, e uma mecha dos cabelos loiro platinado caiu à testa.

- Se você fosse mulher, eu diria: _damas primeiro! _– gozou o loiro indicando que o outro devia entrar na banheira.

- Engraçadinho! – Harry recriminou, mas pisou na água borbulhante e sentou-se. Gemeu ao sentir o corpo relaxar no calor da água, os jatos massageando seus músculos, sem falar no aroma de morango.

- Gosta? – indagou Draco, instalando-se no lado oposto. Roçaram as pernas enquanto tentavam encontrar uma posição confortável, a pele macia graças ao produto que o loiro adicionara à água.

Harry apoiou a cabeça na borda, tratando de relaxar o corpo na água quente.

- Se gosto... Isto é _maravilhoso._

- Fico contente. – Draco lhe passou uma taça de vinho e pegou a outra para si mesmo. – Mas pode ficar melhor.

- Impossível – afirmou o moreno, com um sorriso. Sorveu um gole do líquido rosado e não se surpreendeu ao constatar um leve sabor de morango também.

Draco se estendeu e pegou algo no balde.

- Feche os olhos, relaxe e me deixe mostrar como pode ser bom.

Harry tomou outro gole de vinho, colocou a taça na borda da banheira e seguiu as instruções. Deixou-se conduzir a um estado de tranqüilidade... até que sentiu a mão de Draco em seu tornozelo.

Dominando a tensão inicial, voltou a se acalmar, enquanto Draco começava a lhe esfregar a pele com uma esponja macia. Ele se deteve um bom tempo na tarefa, provocando os pés do moreno até ele rir e implorar que parasse. Draco se concentrou na área erógena atrás dos joelhos, então, ao que Harry prendeu a respiração. O loiro continuou passando a esponja por suas coxas, caprichando na junção das pernas, mas não o provocou de maneira íntima, como Harry esperava. Na verdade, parecia que deliberadamente evitava apressar o processo.

A água se agitou e lhe cobriu os ombros quando Draco mudou de posição. Ele continuou a mimar o moreno, esfregando gentilmente o abdômen e, então o peito marcado por músculos discretos, o colo, o início do pescoço e os braços. Embora evitasse todos os locais excitáveis, Draco conseguia levar Harry a um estado de urgência.

- Nada como deixar que alguém faça todo o serviço, hein?

Harry estremeceu ante o tom rouco e abriu os olhos. Percebeu que o loiro estava tão perturbado quanto ele mesmo. Sorriu e pegou a esponja da mão dele.

- Acho que é a minha vez de lhe dar banho – prontificou-se, em vez de aguardar a sugestão.

Ajoelhou-se na banheira, esfregou a esponja no sabonete perfumado e retribuiu o favor, esfregando a pele do loiro, lisa e estendida com os músculos. Encantou-se com os músculos do tórax, da região abdominal e das coxas, com a sensação escorregadia da água ensaboada. Então, deslocou-se para trás dele e não resistiu... passou a mão nas costas esculpidas.

Draco estremeceu e ficou ofegante... a única indicação de que se perturbava com as apalpadelas. Harry sorriu satisfeito. Encorajado por uma confiança sexual que lhe era estranha e querendo ver até onde Draco permitiria que ele fosse, passou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo do loiro e chegou ao tórax. Provocou os mamilos chatos com as unhas, bem devagar, esfregou o próprio peito nas costas musculosas e afastou suas coxas.

Draco se enrijeceu todo ao sentir nas costas a ereção do moreno juntamente com as caricias que este lhe proporcionava. Baixando as mão pelo abdômen, Harry sentiu a ereção do outro através do tecido do short. Praguejando baixinho, Draco lhe segurou os pulsos e voltou-se, quase afogando o outro com o movimento abrupto. Rápido, ele segurou o moreno pelas costas e nádegas, enquanto Harry instintivamente dobrava a perna e se segurava nos braços dele para não afundar mais, e prendeu a respiração quando seus corpos ficaram em contato direto e íntimo.

O olhar de Draco obscureceu-se, suas íris brilhando de desejo pelo moreno em seus braços.

- Acho que está se divertindo demais. – resmungou o loiro.

Harry sorriu, enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio.

- Esse não era o propósito da lição?

Draco ajudou-o a ficar numa posição sentada e se estendeu para pegar algo no balde.

- Suponho que sim. Portanto, preste atenção.

Harry tentou se inclinar para ver o que o outro fazia, mas os ombros lagos eram visão bem mais interessante.

- Prestar atenção em quê?

Draco mostrou um frasco com tinta para corpo e ergueu o sobrolho.

- O divertimento de verdade está para começar. – Rompeu a embalagem de celofane e mergulhou o dedo numa substância marrom espessa, que provou.

Harry interessou-se.

- É gostoso?

Draco ofereceu o pote com um sutil olhar de desafio.

- Experimente.

Harry mergulhou o dedo na tinta, mas, em vez de provar, cedeu à tentação de passar o produto no tórax de Draco. Inclinou-se para frente e lambeu.

- Hum, tem gosto de chocolate. – Atrevido e malicioso, Harry provou mais, roçando a língua no mamilo rosado e achatado do loiro.

Surpreso ante a audácia, Draco reteve o fôlego.

- Ei!

Harry ergueu a cabeça e fingiu um olhar inocente, embora se sentisse tudo, menos inocente.

- Não é para isso que servem essas tinturas?

Draco sorriu malicioso, colocou o pote na lateral e afastou as velas.

- Sempre soube que aprenderia rápido.

Sem avisar, ele agarrou o moreno pelos quadris, tirou-o da banheira e fez com que se sentasse na borda. Harry emitiu um som de surpresa. O contraste da água quente com o ar mais frio deixou-o arrepiado, principalmente nos mamilos... justamente para onde Draco olhava.

Acompanhando a linha de visão, Harry sentiu a cueca colada ao seu corpo, deixando pouco para a imaginação. Sua ereção era totalmente visível através do tecido praticamente transparente.

Com esforço, resistiu ao impulso de se proteger da visão gulosa de Draco.

O loiro se aproximou mais um pouco e pousando as mãos nos joelhos do outro o forçou a afastar as pernas para acomoda-lo.

Draco permaneceu na água, ajoelhado diante do moreno, os jatos de água fortes ao redor da cintura.

- De repente, fiquei faminto – murmurou o loiro rouco.

O olhar combinava com a declaração, e Harry sentiu o pulso disparar de excitação. Devagar, Draco o puxou para si, até os joelhos de Harry tocarem na altura de seus rins.

Draco pegou o pote de tinta, mergulhou dois dedos no produto e aplicou-o no pescoço e num dos ombros de Harry. A seguir, de pálpebras semicerradas, inclinou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios para provar.

Com o coração disparado de expectativa, Harry agarrou-se na borda da banheira e gemeu ao sentir a língua do loiro no seu pescoço. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e ele se derreteu sob a leve sucção, enquanto Draco provava o chocolate que espalhara sobre a pele morena do outro.

O loiro passou mais tinta em seu braço e desenhou formas curvas sobre a pele, parecendo divertir-se.

Harry riu sem fôlego, certo de que não sobreviveria à lição, à provocação, ao tormento.

- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a não brincar com a comida? – perguntou Harry rindo fazendo com que Draco risse também.

- Ensinou, bem como a limpar o prato. – Para provar, Draco mergulhou a mão inteira no pote e lambuzou-lhe o peito, atirando-se à tarefa da limpeza em seguida.

Harry queria brincar também e retribuir o prazer. Quis pegar o pote, mas no meio do caminho encontrou o cotovelo de Draco eo guiou, para aplicar tinta sobre seu mamilo esquerdo.

Draco emitiu um som de reprovação ao ver a mancha de chocolate na pele morena.

- Ah, Harry, veja o que você fez. Primeiro os bolos e agora isto, você é um bagunceiro!

Harry riu.

- Nada disso – esquivou-se, travesso. – Foi culpa sua, não minha.

Draco ergueu o sobrolho.

- E espera que eu limpe a bagunça? – Fingia indignação, embora o brilho no olhar denunciasse o contrario.

Ao pensar no que envolvia a tarefa, Harry instintivamente projetou o tórax para frente evidenciando ainda mais o mamilo já rígido sujo de chocolate. Sabia que havia outra pergunta Recordou as palavras: _Prometo que manterá as roupas intimas o tempo todo, _e, _se a situação for longe demais para você, basta me pedir para parar, e eu juro que paro._

Mas Harry não queria parar. Não ainda. Confiando em Draco e querendo seduzi-lo tanto quanto ele o seduzira, mergulhou dois dedos no chocolate e espalhou-o pelo peito, na região dos mamilos, aumentando a sujeira para o loiro limpar.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu _insisto_ – sussurrou Harry, dando a permissão que Draco pedia.

Puxando-o pela nuca, trouxe-o para junto das manchas de chocolate e deixou-o trabalhar. Sem pressa, Draco preferiu começar pelo pescoço, passou pelos ombros fortes, até que _finalmente_, lambeu um dos mamilos sensíveis do moreno, mordiscando e lambendo até que o abocanhou e sugou com vontade.

Harry gemeu de puro prazer. Draco usava a língua, provocava, lambia, se apossava, e Harry experimentava uma sensação estranha no baixo ventre. Arqueando o corpo, pressionou as coxas junto à cintura do loiro, desejando, querendo... algo que estava além do alcance.

Draco passou para o outro mamilo avidamente, levando o moreno a um estado de torpor sensual. Harry se regozijava com o toque grudento do chocolate, no abdômen, descendo até a cintura da sua roupa íntima, por dentro desta, e sentiu o loiro desenhando em sua pele usando a tinta comestível.

Draco seguiu com a boca as formas que traçara, introduzindo a língua em seu umbigo. A seguir, agarrou-o pelos quadris e o aproximou, fazendo com que a ereção do moreno que já estava bastante proeminente roçasse em seu tórax.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e agarrou-se aos cabelos loiros a sua frente. Sentiu-se selvagem, descontrolado. Incapaz de se saciar, afastou as pernas e se contorceu todo, excitando-se. Um doce delírio se aproximava. Mais do que nunca queria experimentar aquele êxtase que nenhum outro homem jamais lhe dera.

Draco o soltou, mas só por alguns segundos. Reabastecido de chcolate, aplicou o produto na parte interna de suas coxas com movimentos lentos e luxuriantes, fazendo Harry estremecer e gemer desavergonhadamente. Então, usou os lábios a língua, e os dentes, mordiscando aleatoriamente a pele sensível. As carícias se tornavam mais sensuais e tolerantes à medida que se aproximava da região mais intima.

Finalmente, Draco chegou ao pênis do moreno e acariciou ofegante aquela masculinidade que se encontrava totalmente erguida e pulsante, sob a cueca branca semitransparente.

Harry sentiu espanto, excitação e medo. De algum modo, Draco posicionara os ombros entre suas pernas, mantendo-s afastadas, e o moreno de repente sentiu-se extremamente vulnerável com o prazer proibido que o aguardava.

Temeroso, Harry tentou deter o loiro pelos cabelos.

- Draco... não – protestou, não muito convincente.

Draco percebeu a indecisão, a incerteza, e justificou:

- Quero experimentar você, saber quão doce, impetuoso e eufórico você é.

_Sexo bom era assim._

O desejo dentro do moreno aumentou, exigindo liberação. Ao ver a expressão de paixão desenfreada no loiro... a mesma paixão que ele sofria... entendeu que lamentaria para sempre se deixasse aquele momento passar sem experimentar toda a excitação erótica.

Afrouxou os dedos nos cabelos loiro platinado e baixou a mão à nuca, oferecendo silenciosamente a rendição.

Harry imaginava que Draco fosse lhe tirar a cueca, mas ele cumpriu a promessa e não tocou na peça. Segurando as pernas do moreno afastadas, Draco baixou a cabeça e sorveu o cheiro da parte interna das coxas. Iniciou a exploração com beijos suaves, generosos, ao longo de toda a ereção que estava em evidencia através do tecido molhado, com o propósito de fazer com que o moreno se entregasse ao prazer.

Harry suspirou, e a tensão e a apreensão desapareceram, substituídas por uma sensação lânguida... até Draco, impaciente e voraz, abocanhar a cabeça do membro mesmo através da cueca e chupar suavemente ajudado por movimentos da língua.

Harry prendeu a respiração e, antes que ele se recuperasse da sensação eletrizante, Draco passou a repetir os movimentos ao longo de todo o membro unindo às lambidas e sucções pequenos mordiscos. Ele não se incomodava com a cueca que Harry usava... aquele tecido era uma fraca barreira contra seus métodos habilidosos. Combinando lambidas, sugadas e mordiscos, levava o moreno a um estado de êxtase.

Sentindo-se num abismo, harry se agarrou aos ombros musculosos do loiro, desesperado. Estonteado, caiu num abandono delicioso. Uma sensação pulsante predominou e então se transformou num prazer tão erótico, tão espantoso que o consumiu por inteiro. Ouviu um gemido quando por fim atingiu o clímax, sua essência deixando mais molhada ainda o tecido da cueca e então não teve consciência de mais nada, exceto a própria voz num grito abafado, mais as contrações fortes que tomaram conta de seu corpo no momento do êxtase.

Naquele momento indescritível, entorpecido de luxuria e sensualidade, Harry sentiu-se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy... profundamente apaixonado.

Antes que ele recuperasse o fôlego ou o raciocínio, Draco o puxou de volta à água, no colo dele. O moreno só teve alguns segundos para assimilar a ereção junto à sua própria antes que o loiro enterrasse as mãos em seus cabelos e o forçasse a encará-lo.

Os olhos dele estavam parecendo o céu em meio a uma tempestade, um cinza obscurecido, num semblante que parecia rejuvenescido. Os lábios permaneciam úmidos das atividades anteriores e da seiva do moreno.

- Agora, quero que veja como você é gostoso... – O tom de Draco era rouco, sexy, excitante.

Puxando o moreno pela nuca, ele iniciou um beijo, e partilharam o sabor que ainda havia na língua... o sabor do sexo doce, atrevido e eufórico. Harry gemeu, excitado com o erotismo e as palavras audaciosas. Draco o beijava com tanta emoção, generosidade e desprendimento que o emocionou. Abalado com as sensações poderosas, convenceu-se de que se tratava de um efeito colateral do orgasmo maravilhoso que Draco lhe proporcionara. Mas por mais saciado que se sentisse fisicamente, impunham-se um vazio interior e uma inquietação que jamais experimentara antes.

Sem querer analisar os sentimentos que se infiltravam em seu coração e o que significavam, Harry concentrou-se no prazer do beijo de Draco. Levou as mãos aos ombros fortes, agarrou-se ao pescoço e pressionou-se contra o corpo musculoso dele.

Estremeceu com o ritmo lento que o loiro imprimia com os lábios e a língua, e imaginou se ele fazia amor da mesma forma.

De repente, o desejo de ter Draco dentro de si surgiu como uma faísca, partindo desde o mais profundo recôndito do seu ser e se espalhando por todo o seu corpo fazendo com que sua ereção despertasse novamente.

Sentia a ereção do loiro ainda pulsante junto ao seu corpo, mas Draco não fazia mais exigências, não pedia mais do que Harry podia dar. Desejou render-se à paixão e ao desejo, dos quais Draco dera apenas uma pequena amostra.

Sabia que não tinha futuro com o loiro, só mais algum tempo até a festa de Ano-Novo, e, então, cada um seguiria seu caminho. Draco também sabia disso. Então, por que não aproveitar o prazer sensual que ele tinha a oferecer, sem compromissos ou promessas mútuas? Sem duvida, o prazer seria mútuo também, e Harry se afastaria sem lamentações. Restaria a lembrança de fazer amor com Draco, substituindo a experiência desajeitada por que passara anos antes.

Com o coração disparado, Harry cessou o beijo. Draco protestou, mas o liberou, sem afastá-lo completamente. Harry roçou os lábios pelo queixo áspero do loiro, na direção do ouvido dele. Antes que mudasse de idéia, manifestou seu desejo num sussurro:

- Faça amor comigo, Draco.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal!

Desculpem a demora exageradamente grande para postar este capítulo, mas saibam que só de ter este pronto foi um sacrifício. Eu tive um acidente há quase duas semanas e só ontem pude voltar a sentar por pouco tempo no computador e terminar de escrever.

Ainda não posso estar por períodos muito longos sentada, mas cada tempinho que posso tento escrever um pouco dos próximos capítulos. Por isso aqueles que temeram que eu deixasse a fic podem respirar aliviados que mesmo com todo sacrifício eu continuarei a postar.

Quero agradecer o carinho e a atenção que recebo cada vez maiores a cada atualização e dizer que estou muito feliz pelos toques que tenho recebido de algumas pessoas. Obrigada de coração.

Pra variar, este capítulo também não foi revisado, por isso desculpem os errinhos que encontrarem tá.

Quero agradecer especialmente a: **Nicky Evans; Maira Silva; Liora Black; Rafaella Potter Malfoy; Nanda W. Malfoy; Maga do 4; SaintNis; ; Kim Croismare; Beatriz 'Faria; 2Dobbys; Mah Jeevas; Joanne Carroll e Dark Ladie!**

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários que me mandaram e espero com ansiedade o comentário dizendo o que acharam do novo capítulo. Não vou prometer um capitulo novo nesta sexta, mas farei o possível.

Para aqueles que nunca deixam reviews, também agradeço só por estar lendo a minha fic e esperar que um dia tenham coragem e deixem nem que seja um oi, por que adoro conhecer aqueles que lêem minhas historias.

Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo pessoas lindas.

Beijos e Até Mais!

BM.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota IMPORTANTE da Autora: **Por favor não me matem nem tentem me acertar a cabeça com o peso de papel depois que lerem.

Aproveitem o capítulo!

* * *

Capítulo 7

Para Draco, o convite tentador e estonteante de Harry para fazer amor era como uma oração sedutora. Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que atirar aquele homem de incríveis olhos verdes na cama, cobrir-lhe o corpo com o seu próprio e perder-se profundamente nele. Contudo, não estava preparado para dar o próximo passo lógico, por motivos práticos... não tinha preservativos à mão. E era melhor assim, pois não acreditava que Harry estivesse pronto, tampouco, por motivos emocionais.

Pela primeira vez desde que se lembrava, não queria apenas uma noite de sexo casual... e desejou que Harry exigisse e esperasse mais também.

Tenso, o moreno aguardava a resposta. Gentilmente, draco afastou-o para que pudessem se ver, removeu as mechas rebeldes do rosto dele e tentou coloca-las atrás da orelha.

- Harry... não podemos fazer amor. Não tenho preservativos. – Era verdade, além de uma maneira gentil de declinar a oferta sem ferir seu orgulho.

Harry mostrou surpresa, como se imaginasse que Draco dispunha de um depósito de profiláticos à mão. Draco riu e passou a mão por suas costas nuas.

- Acredite ou não, já faz algum tempo que estive com alguém e não costumo manter um suprimento no criado-mudo.

Harry enrubesceu, embaraçado.

- Oh...

Draco viu a esponja flutuando, pegou-a e espremeu-a sobre os ombros de Harry, aquecendo-o e removendo as manchas de chocolate que permaneciam. O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou de prazer.

- Além disso, não acho que esteja preparado para fazer amor.

Harry o fitou, confuso, incrédulo e frustrado, e draco entendia a reação.

- Como pode dizer isso depois que nós... depois que eu...

- Teve um orgasmo?

Harry assentiu, constrangido.

- Sim, seu corpo é maravilhoso, lindo, sedento – concordou o loiro, e passou a esponja sobre o peito do moreno. – E eu podia fazer amor agora mesmo. Mas não tenho certeza se você está pronto para fazer amor _aqui. _– tocou na testa do moreno com o dedo indicador.

- Na cabeça? – Harry ponderou a respeito. – Tenho de estar pronto para fazer sexo a nível racional?

- Sim. E emocional. – pela primeira vez na vida adulta, aquelas questões tinham importância para draco. – Estou dando um tiro no escuro, mas acho que sua experiência sexual é limitada.

Harry desviou o olhar.

- Céus, é assim tão óbvio?

- Você é passional e sensual, mas há algo de muito ingênuo em você quando se trata de sexo. – Ele lhe segurou o queixo do moreno e fez com que este o encarasse. – Quantos amantes você já teve, Harry?

Harry hesitou, mas revelou:

- Um. Há três anos.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Miguel e eu estávamos saindo havia um mês. Pensei que houvesse algo mais no relacionamento, mas descobri tarde demais que ele estava mais interessado em me levar para a cama. Assim que aconteceu, ele achou que o relacionamento estava ficando sério demais para ele e sumiu.

Harry dava a entender que aquele relacionamento, embora breve, deixara marcas.

- Esse único encontro sexual foi lamentável, e nada como o que você e eu... bem, como o que acabamos de fazer.

Draco passou a esponja pelos braços do moreno e procurou não inchar de orgulho.

- Fico contente.

- Por quê? Por eu ter tido só um amante e ser totalmente inexperiente?

- Não, por eu ter sido o primeiro a lhe dar esse tipo de prazer. – O loiro massageou os quadris e apalpou as nádegas firmes do moreno. – E não é vergonha ser inexperiente. Só não quero que fiquemos juntos unicamente pelo aspecto físico.

Harry ergueu o sobrolho.

- Draco... nós dois sabemos que um relacionamento real é impossível, que nada a longo prazo vai acontecer entre nós. Portanto, devíamos apenas aproveitar o que sabemos que podemos ter, ou seja, algo puramente físico.

O que não tornaria melhor do que seu ex-namorado. Mesmo que Harry percebesse, Draco percebia e desconfiava de que ele falava daquele jeito apenas para proteger seu coração e seus sentimentos.

- Como espera que eu faça amor com você se nem tivemos nosso primeiro encontro ainda? – Draco fingiu estar ofendido, mas havia humor no olhar. – Que tipo de homem pensa que eu sou?

Harry acariciou o tórax do loiro e esfregou o joelho contra os quadris dele.

- Um homem muito sexy e viril.

Draco gemeu de prazer.

- Então, quer me usar só por causa de sexo fantástico?

Harry inclinou a cabeça, o olhar limpo e inocente.

- Seria assim tão ruim?

- Sim, se sua mente e seu corpo não estiverem sincronizados. – Draco experimentava um sentimento de posse e proteção, algo inusitado. – E, até que isso aconteça, você não está preparado.

Harry franziu o cenho e atirou água no tórax do loiro.

- Você é, de longe, o homem mais autoritário e irritante que eu já conheci.

- Vindo de você, vou tomar como um elogio.

Harry torceu o nariz e mostrou a língua.

- Cuidado, Harry, pois posso colocar essa sua língua para trabalhar. Você pode não estar pronto para fazer amor, mas podemos ficar no interlúdio. – Draco tocou no lábio inferior do moreno e introduziu o dedo na boca. – E eu não me importaria que me beijasse todinho...

Ao entender a conotação, Harry arregalou os olhos e se desvencilhou.

- Ora, não fique tão tímido novamente – pediu Draco. – Quero você completamente desinibido quando fizermos amor.

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, na sua estimativa, quando acha que estarei pronto para fazer amor?

Draco resistiu à vontade de tomá-lo ali, naquele instante.

- Oh, você saberá, meu anjo. E, quando estiver pronto, não terá de me pedir para fazer amor com você. Será certo e simplesmente acontecerá.

* * *

De seu lugar à mesa da cozinha, Draco observou Harry pegar a segunda fatia de pizza de pimentão e cogumelos e abocanhar uma boa porção. Apreciava que Harry não fosse tímido para comer. Tinha que admitir que, após os eventos na banheira, um pouco da reserva do moreno se evaporara. Havia agora nele uma confiança que Draco achava incrivelmente sexy e que o deixava otimista com sua decisão de dar tempo antes de iniciarem um relacionamento sexual.

Draco sentiu-se desconfortável com a imagem tentadora e mexeu-se na cadeira em busca de uma posição mais confortável.

Harry ergueu o olhar e Draco sentiu o coração leve ante o semblante radiante.

- Bem, senhor Malfoy, você é um advogado durão, eu admito. Pode proclamar vitória no seu caso mais recente.

O loiro se aliviou por Harry não contar nenhuma piada sobre advogados.

- E que caso seria?

- A minha praticidade contra a sua sensualidade. – Harry lambeu o molho dos dedos e Draco ficou excitado. – Você venceu. _Novamente._

O loiro estreitou o olhar ao perceber que o moreno o provocava deliberadamente, lambendo os dedos devagar. Resistiu à vontade de lhe passar a lição número três... se Harry provocasse um dragão, ele com certeza atacaria e o devoraria.

Suspirando para aliviar a tensão, serviu-se de outra fatia de pizza.

- Isso porque _sempre _apresento meus casos com fatos irrefutáveis. Essa estratégia é ganho na certa.

Ao acabar a terceira fatia de pizza, Harry colocou o guardanapo de papel no prato e o afastou.

- Sabe, entre os bolos e o banho, não acho que possa suportar outra sessão para mudança de opinião.

Draco riu, mas percebeu que havia algo mais a provar, ao moreno, a si mesmo. Sabendo que Harry estava mais receptivo a métodos experimentais, considerou o próximo passo.

- Dado o quanto ficamos íntimos na banheira, o que o fará mudar de idéia quanto a comparecer à festa de Natal da minha empresa no fim de semana?

- Oh, você já fez o bastante – replicou o moreno, a voz rouca de satisfação.

O loiro apreciou o comentário desavergonhado e a conotação que ele continha. Ao perceber o que revelara, Harry enrubesceu.

- Não acredito que disse isso – murmurou.

Draco sentiu carinho e algo mais profundo, que o pegou de surpresa. Não baniu a sensação, como teria feito no passado optando por usufruir.

- Vendo você contente e satisfeito, tinha esperança de que eu também acabasse com sorte.

Harry ergueu o sobrolho.

- É?

- É. Vá comigo à festa da empresa, Harry.

- por que é tão importante que eu vá com você afinal? – A pergunta escondia o fato de Harry estar procurando um motivo para recusar.

- Após a discussão sobre os seus pais e o que faço para viver, no outro dia, realmente gostaria de lhe mostrar um outro lado da profissão,mostrar que a maioria dos advogados é gente trabalhadora, que tenta viver decentemente e ajudar clientes. Não há expectativas envolvidas aqui, mas espero que saia da festa com outra visão da nossa classe.

A explicação era direta, as motivações, básicas, e aplacavam as inseguranças e duvidas de Harry. O loiro definitivamente sabia que botões apertar e ele se dava conta de que não era imune ao charme de Draco.

- Sabe, não sou de festas, draco, e definitivamente não tenho o que vestir num evento _black-tie_...

- Esta é a melhor desculpa que pode arrumar?

- É a verdade.

- Então, deixe os detalhes comigo e eu cuidarei para que tenha algo apropriado para vestir. – Antes que o moreno protestasse, Draco começou a deslizar as mãos pelo seu corpo, passando pelos ombros, costas, cintura e pernas.

Harry prendeu a respiração, chocada com o atrevimento e com o fato de estar completamente a mercê do toque incandescente do loiro.

- O que está fazendo, Draco?

- Tamanho trinta e oito? – indagou ele, a voz grave, sensual.

Harry levou um instante para entender que ele se referia ao seu manequim.

- Quarenta – especificou Harry com um sorriso.

- E os sapatos?

- Trinta e nove ou quarenta, depende do modelo.

- Espere uma encomenda lá pelo meio da semana – avisou Draco deixando cair às mãos ao lado do seu corpo.

Draco atravessou a cozinha descalço e abriu uma gaveta. Ao encontrar o objeto, voltou e entregou.

- Aliás, eu queria lhe dar isto.

Harry olhou para o objeto e soube que se tratava da chave da casa. Olhou-o interrogante:

- Para que preciso disso?

- Para poder entrar na casa, já que provavelmente terá de começar a decoração para a festa por estes dias.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Avisarei quando planejar vir ou combinaremos para que você esteja presente.

- Pegue, harry. – Draco a fez abrir a mão e colocou a chave na palma. – Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar. E você é bem-vindo aqui, _quando quiser_, sem pedir ou avisar antes.

Harry sentiu um nó na garganta ao fitar o olhar sincero. As palavras implicavam exclusividade a ele, rogavam confiança. Por mais que quisesse recusar o gesto íntimo, não conseguia. Pois, naquele momento, sentia-se desejado, seguro, e nenhum outro homem jamais o fizera se sentir assim.

Mesmo desconfiado de que suas emoções eram em parte frutos da imaginação, aceitou as chaves.

* * *

Harry saiu do banheiro com os cabelos ainda pingando e usando somente uma toalha enrolada nos quadris e parando diante de sua cama, observou os itens sobre esta que haviam sido entregues em seu apartamento no dia anterior com um bilhete de Draco. _Mal posso esperar para vê-lo estonteante nesta roupa. Passarei às cinco da tarde no sábado._

Harry não podia negar que o loiro tinha um gosto impecável e discernimento sobre o que vestir numa ocasião destas. Era inegável o requinte e a elegância inerentes no loiro desde seu nascimento ao olhar para o smoking negro que repousava na cama.

Sentindo-se mimado e cuidado, Harry admitiu que era bom ter alguém que cuidasse de si... um luxo ao qual não devia se acostumar.

Draco chegaria dali a meia hora e devia se apressar para não se atrasarem. Harry começou a se vestir, desde a cueca boxer preta que se aderia a ele como uma segunda pele, passando pelas calças do mais fino tecido, camisa imaculadamente branca, gravata borboleta e cinto também negros, a casaca ajustada do smoking que lhe caia como uma luva e terminando com um laço simples de veludo com o qual ele recolheu seu rebelde cabelo prendendo-o num sexy rabo de cavalo baixo na nuca. Estava pronto para Draco.

A campainha tocou e Harry calçou rapidamente os sapatos e pondo um lenço branco no bolso foi para a sala abrir a porta ansiosamente e viu Draco maravilhoso usando também um smoking.

- Oi!

O loiro entrou e o aroma marcante de sua colônia pós-barba amadeirada envolveu o ambiente.

- Oi – saudou Draco, a voz rouca enquanto avaliava o moreno a sua frente. – Você está... _espetacular._

- Ora, a minha roupa é igual a sua.

- Mas não estamos nem de longe parecidos, não acha? Está perfeito. E olha que eu escolhi sozinho, viu! – Draco zombou. – Imagino que ficou tudo certinho, não?

Harry assentiu.

- Perfeitamente e confortável, devo acrescentar.

- E este rabo de cavalo lhe dá um ar selvagemente sexy, se me permite dizer.

Harry riu do comentário.

- você é um exagerado, sabia?

- Digo apenas a verdade. E estaria mentindo se dissesse que não tenho vontade de tirar esse seu smoking só para ver você de boxer e rabo de cavalo.

O moreno umedeceu os lábios e passou a mão na lapela de cetim brilhante do paletó do loiro.

- Sim, bem, talvez possamos transformar essa fantasia particular em realidade...

Draco ergueu o sobrolho.

- Sabe, se não tivéssemos de comparecer a uma festa importante, eu aceitaria o desafio.

Harry quis provocá-lo na mesma medida e sussurrou-lhe junto ao ouvido:

- O desafio está de pé, advogado, a...noite...toda.

Draco gemeu.

- Você é um homem _muito _malicioso, Harry.

Harry nunca fora malicioso antes, não até conhecer Draco. Este respirou fundo e deu uma olhada no relógio de ouro com pulseira de couro negro que usava.

- Por mais que eu desejasse ficar e explorar as infinitas possibilidades do seu convite intrigante, precisamos ir. Está pronto?

Harry pegou a carteira e as chaves de casa e pondo-as no bolso replicou:

- Mais pronto impossível.

Ambos foram em silencio até onde Draco estacionara seu carro. O trajeto levou meia hora e Draco conversou amenidades para distrair o moreno. Harry achou que daria tudo certo, até que chegaram à mansão suntuosa onde seria realizada a festa. De repente, Harry sentiu-se deslocado e não sabia o que fazia ali.

Um manobrista abriu-lhe a porta do carro e o moreno se deu conta de que Draco já o aguardava na calçada.

A cada passo, Harry sentia-se mais pesado. A tensão tomava conta das moléculas de seu corpo e, a cada respiração, seu peito ardia e se comprimia.

Oh céus, o que estava fazendo?

Draco deteve-se diante da porta imponente e tocou a campainha. Ao fitar o moreno, percebeu o pânico em seu olhar.

- O que foi?

_Não pertenço a este lugar._ Por mais apavorado que estivesse, Harry não podia fraquejar, não podia arruinar a noite de Draco.

- Só estou um pouco nervoso.

Draco passou o nó dos dedos suavemente pelo maxilar que estava rígido do moreno, o olhar terno e compreensivo. Então, inclinou-se e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios.

- Estarei ao seu lado o tempo todo – murmurou o loiro. – Vai dar tudo certo, Harry.

A porta se abriu e foram recepcionados por nada mais nada menos que os pais de Draco, Lúcius e Narcissa Malfoy. Não havia passado pela cabeça de Harry que conheceria nesta festa os pais do loiro e ele sentiu a respiração falhar um instante ao ver o casal elegantemente vestidos recepcionando os demais convidados de forma amável.

Mas um reconfortante aperto do loiro que não largara sua mão em nenhum momento lhe dizia que tudo estaria bem.

E Harry teria de confiar em Draco e acreditar que tudo realmente ficaria bem.

**

* * *

N/A: **Oi amigos (_Belly se esconde atrás de um escudo blindado)_!

Eu sei que vc´s devem estar realmente furiosos com este capítulo, ma não tinha como evitar. Aparentemente não disse nada de relevante, mas acreditem, este capitulo tem sua importância. Sei que muitos esperavam uma cena caliente entre o loiro maravilha e o moreno tapado-e-sexy, mas precisava mostrar que por mais que o passado o condene, o Draco tem sim sentimentos sinceros pelo Harry.

Mas não desanimem, no próximo capitulo sim vai ter festaaaa!!!!

Muito obrigada por todo o carinho que tenho recebido dos leitores, obrigada pela preocupação e eu juro que estou praticamente boa.

Quero agradecer especialmente a: **Nanda W. Malfoy; Maga do 4; 2Dobbys; Mah Jeevas; Nick Evans; Liora Black; Skay Grey; Maira Silva; Kim Croismare; M Stitch; Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy; Rafaella Malfoy; Dark Ladie e Beatriz'Faria.**

Agradeço de coração a todos que leram e deixaram reviews e a aqueles que também não deixaram sua marquinha aqui. Beijos e abraços e juro e prometo que no próximo capítulo sim vocês vão entrar em ebulição! Preparem as pontes de safena e as bombinhas de ar!

Beijos e até mais.

BM.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota da Autora: **Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora em atualizar, mas depois de tudo o passou até agora me descobri com um horrivel período de bloqueio. A história estava toda escrita, mas como eu gosto de levar em consideração a opinião dos meus leitores eu tive que repensar muitas partes des fic e acabei reescrevendo ela toda. Por isso a demora está sendo maior que a combinada.

Este capítulo foi um tormento de escrever, por que sou muuuuito insegura em escrever lemons e agora mais do que nunca peço a opinião sincera de todos vc´s.

Outra coisa, como já estava muito atrasada para atualizar, não revisei o texto. Então se virem alguns erros me avisem tá.

Agora aproveitem o capitulo.

Bjs.

* * *

Capitulo 8

Após horas trocando amabilidades e formalidades com advogados e seus acompanhantes, Harry não podia deixar de fazer humor no final da noite.

- Como se salva um advogado do afogamento?

Draco fitou-o, tentando avaliar seu humor.

- Não faço idéia.

Harry sorriu, apesar de estar cansado.

- Tire o pé de cima do pescoço dele.

Draco riu enquanto dirigia seu automóvel para a avenida, saindo da propriedade de seus pais.

- Obrigado por guardar a piada para um momento em particular.

- Não há de quê. Acho que seu pai e os amigos dele não apreciariam meu lado humorístico, como você.

Draco ligou o ar quente e olhou-o preocupado.

- A festa foi tão ruim assim?

Harry suspirou e recostou-se na poltrona.

- Na verdade, não foi tão ruim quanto imaginei que seria. Apesar de levar um susto quando conheci seus pais, você não me disse que eles estariam lá.

- Bom,...

- Mas apesar de tudo eles e todos os outros foram bastante amigáveis e calorosos. Qualquer desconforto deveu-se só a mim mesmo. – E, surpreendentemente, o desconforto fora mínimo.

A certa altura da festa, conversara com uma advogada veterana, que comentara que achava Draco estimulante como advogado. Segundo ela, Draco era um profissional que se importava com as pessoas e cuidava das necessidades dos clientes, longe de se concentrar apenas nos ganhos pessoais.

Por conta disso, apesar das lembranças amargas da infância, Harry aceitou, ainda que num nível primário, que nem todos os advogados eram bandidos e cruéis como aquele que defendera os interesse de seu pai. Draco com certeza não se adequava ao modelo e já não acreditava que ele fosse capaz de magoar alguém deliberadamente.

- Você esteve ótimo, Harry. – O loiro pousou a mão na coxa do outro. Apesar do tecido da calça, Harry sentiu o carinho caloroso. – Estou muito contente por ter me acompanhado.

Harry também estava contente, mas por motivos pessoais e egoístas. Draco fora tão atencioso... tocando nele sem reserva, segurando-lhe a mão, fitando-o com afeto... que Harry nutriu brevemente a fantasia de ser mais do que apenas um acompanhante para uma noite.

Harry lembrou-se de vários comentários que ouvira durante a festa.

- Você percebeu que tanto seus pais quanto seus colegas acham que estamos namorando?

Draco olhou-o apreensivo.

- Isso o incomoda?

- Só porque provavelmente nunca mais os verei e porque tenho a impressão de que eles esperam me ver no futuro.

Draco dispersou essa preocupação.

- Saberei responder a qualquer pergunta que façam sobre nosso relacionamento.

E cuidaria para esclarecer que não estavam namorando, que o moreno só o acompanhara naquela noite, pensou Harry, e odiou-se por ser tão idiota, por querer algo impossível com Draco. Vira que a maioria dos colegas dele se empenhava em conciliar carreira e relacionamento duradouro, mas o objetivo principal de Draco era a carreira. E a julgar pelo entusiasmo de Lúcius Malfoy com o filho, era óbvio que Draco alcançaria seus objetivos.

_"Devia estar orgulhoso de Draco. Ele se destaca e tem um futuro promissor na Malfoy Advocacia, independente de ser meu filho e herdeiro natural"_. Harry lembrou-se do elogio de Lúcius Malfoy.

- Seu pai tem muito orgulho de você e da carreira que construiu. – comentou Harry, otimista.

- Após só seis anos de formado e trabalhando na empresa, é bom ter o reconhecimento pelo qual tanto trabalhei. Mostrar pra todos que eu sou bom no que faço independente de ser filho de Lúcius. Os próximos anos definitivamente serão interessantes, desde que as conquistas continuem.

Draco lutaria para ter a total aceitação de toda a empresa em ser o sucessor do seu pai na cadeira da presidência, concluiu Harry, e fitou as luzes da cidade enquanto rodavam pela cidade.

Logo Draco estacionou o carro de luxo e desligou o motor, trazendo-o de volta ao presente. Harry olhou para fora, esperando ver seu prédio, mas deparou com um complexo comercial. As janelas estavam quase todas apagadas e a única fonte de iluminação vinha do saguão.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Draco destravou o cinto de segurança e voltou-se para o moreno.

- Preciso pegar um documento sobre um caso que será julgado na segunda-feira, para estudar alguns pontos durante o final de semana. – Mostrou-se hesitante. – Você se importaria?

Claro, o trabalho consumiria seu fim de semana. Harry rapidamente dispensou a idéia e meneou a cabeça.

- Claro que não. Vá, eu espero aqui.

- Não quer subir? – Draco estendeu a mão e tocou numa mecha que havia escapado do rabo de cavalo do moreno. – Da minha sala, tem-se uma vista fabulosa da cidade à noite.

- Ah, eu devia saber que tinha motivos ocultos...

Draco riu e passou o dedo em seu rosto.

- Sim, faria qualquer coisa para ficar sozinho com você.

Incapaz de resistir ao sorriso sexy e à insinuação do loiro, Harry o acompanhou.

No escritório, Draco acendeu a luz e foi até sua mesa.

- Dê-me alguns minutos para encontrar os documentos de que preciso.

- Claro.

O ambiente na sala estava agradável e Harry despiu o casaco do smoking, pendurando-o num gancho perto da porta. Enquanto Draco vasculhava as gavetas e pastas, deu uma olhada nas fotografias em porta-retratos finos de prata num aparador no canto da sala. Reconheceu Draco, Blaise e Pansy em algumas, outra com um grupo de pessoas onde reconheceu Draco, seu primo Theodore e seus pais em meio a outras pessoas.

- É a sua família?

- É. – Draco separou algumas pastas, despiu o paletó do smoking também e o pendurou junto ao do moreno. – Meus pais, eu, meu primo Theodore que você conheceu e seus pais. – Indicou as outras pessoas na foto que Harry não reconhecera.

- Você tem sorte de ter uma família tão unida – comentou Harry, emocionado. – _Nunca_ menospreze isso.

Draco percebeu a vulnerabilidade no olhar e na voz do moreno. Sabia que tudo aquilo ainda eram reflexos do que houve com ele na infância, quando o pai destruíra as vidas dele e de sua mãe. Ele perdera a segurança da família de uma hora para outra e não vira possibilidade de recuperar isso com a morte da mãe, o abandono do pai e a crueza com que seus parentes o receberam.

Família. Draco não dava tanta importância, pois sempre tivera em fartura o amor e o apoio dos seus pais, tios e primos, apesar de não ter irmãos. Nunca lhe faltara afeto, nunca fora para cama sentindo-se sozinho e nunca questionara o sentimento entre os seus pais.

- Você nunca mais viu o seu pai ou soube alguma coisa dele?

- Uma vez me mandou um postal contando que se casaria de novo, uns meses depois que minha mãe morreu. Hoje sei que ele já está no quarto casamento depois do divórcio com minha mãe. – Harry narrava os fatos com tristeza.

Draco sentiu compaixão e ternura por Harry. Teve de se esforçar para permanecer onde estava, quando queria abraçá-lo, confortá-lo.

- Eu lamento que tenha passado por tudo isso.

Harry se voltou para a janela panorâmica.

- Eu também.

O silencio prolongou-se e Draco conseguiu compreender Harry um pouco melhor. Após tudo o que passara quando criança, era compreensível que nunca houvesse permitido que alguém se aproximasse demais, emocionalmente.

O fato de ele ser advogado fora obstáculo de início, mas não justificava tanta reserva. Desconfiava de que o abandono do pai e do namorado patife deixaram-no inseguro e incapaz de confiar nas promessas de qualquer homem.

- Mas hoje você conhece pessoas que se casaram e são felizes, não é?

- Sim.

- Pessoas como Ronny e Blaise – acrescentou Draco.

Harry o fitou por sobre o ombro, impaciente.

- Quer ir direto ao ponto?

- O ponto é que talvez seja apenas uma questão de encontrar a pessoa certa.

Draco percebeu que Harry relutava em aceitar a tese.

- E como se sabe que se encontrou a pessoa certa?

- Confia-se nos instintos.

Harry desdenhou.

- Não deu certo para minha mãe em seu primeiro casamento.

- Então talvez tenha de confiar no seu coração. – Assim como ele mesmo começava a confiar, em como no que começava a sentir pelo moreno.

Harry temia arriscar o coração novamente, temia dar e perder, e ter de recomeçar sozinho. Mas a vida e os relacionamentos não vinham com garantias, e Harry tinha de confiar nas próprias emoções, antes de confiar em Draco.

Este sabia que não havia mais nada a dizer ou fazer naquela questão em particular. Apagou as luzes da sala, que mergulhou na penumbra, fracamente iluminada pelas lâmpadas do coredor.

- Venha, Harry, eu lhe prometi uma vista fabulosa.

O moreno aquiesceu.

- Sim, prometeu.

Harry tomou a mão estendida e acompanhou-o até junto da poltrona de espaldar alto. Draco se sentou e o moreno não protestou quando ele o fez se acomodar em seu colo.

Draco girou a poltrona de modo a apreciarem a paisagem, com pontos brilhantes na cidade e no céu. Para sua surpresa e prazer, Harry se aninhou, pousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Draco sentia o hálito quente do moreno junto ao pescoço e se inebriava com o perfume que emanava de seus cabelos e pele.

Fechando os olhos, Draco se deliciou coma discreta mostra de confiança, principalmente após conversarem sobre um problema emocional que tanto afetava o moreno. Permaneceram em silêncio e o loiro acariciou uma das coxas firmes do outro por cima da calça, distraído. Nunca experimentara aquela sensação de perfeição, de adequação. E nunca se sentira tão satisfeito antes.

Estava surpreso com a revelação. Sempre se satisfizera a nível físico e intelectual com sua carreira e sua ambição. Embora gostasse tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, nunca precisara de alguém para se sentir completo, inteiro, nunca encontrara alguém que o fizesse questionar o futuro.

Até Harry.

O que sentia por ele era raro e especial... e o que Draco mais queria era prolongar a relação, para ver onde podiam chegar. Sem dúvida, ele queria o moreno em sua vida de alguma forma. Gostava de ficar com ele. Gostava do modo como ele o desafiava. E adorava quando Harry o fazia rir com suas ridículas piadas sobre advogados, sem deixar de deseja-lo, ao mesmo tempo.

Draco sentiu-se excitado com as nádegas firmes alojadas sobre sua masculinidade e tentou conversar sobre qualquer assunto.

Às vezes, quando trabalho até bem tarde, antes de voltar para casa, fico aqui no escuro, relaxando e espairecendo.

- Entendo. – Harry ergueu o rosto e sorriu. – A visão é fantástica.

-_ Você_ é fantástico – corrigiu o loiro, acarinhando-o no nariz. – Mas fico contente por ter gostado da visão, de poder partilhar esse momento com você.

Harry acariciava aleatoriamente o tórax musculoso do loiro.

- É um belo modo de acabar a noite.

Noite que Draco não queria que terminasse. Nem Harry, se o tom esperançoso era indicação... Draco lembrou-se de um assunto pendente.

- Falei com Blaise há alguns dias e fiquei sabendo que ele e Ronny vão para Tahoe no Natal.

- Eu sei.

- O que você planeja fazer no Natal? – Draco percebeu a tensão e desconfiou de que tocara num assunto delicado.

Harry contemplava o panorama, mas Draco via seu perfil e um pouco das emoções conflitantes.

- Não decidi ainda.

Draco experimentou uma onda de possessividade.

- Bem, já que não tem nenhum plano, por que não vem comigo até a casa de meu primo Theo que você conheceu lá em casa? Toda a família vai estar lá. Costumamos passar a noite todos juntos e abrir os presentes pela manhã.

Harry recusou.

- Oh, eu não poderia...

- Por que não? – Draco ergueu a mão até o peitoral do moreno, roçando com o polegar um dos mamilos sobre o tecido, provocando-o.

Harry suspirou, entregue às carícias.

- Draco... não acho que esta seja uma boa idéia.

Quanto mais Draco pensava, mais se convencia de que era certo.

- Mas por quê?

- Não quero dar à sua família a impressão de que estamos...

- Namorando?

- É.

- Pensei que tivéssemos acertado que esta noite era um encontro, portanto, tecnicamente, estamos namorando. Mas em relação ao Natal e a minha família, se faz você se sentir melhor, posso apresentá-lo como amigo.

Harry o fitou curioso.

- Já levou muitos amigos à casa de sua família em ocasiões especiais?

- Você é o primeiro, desde o ensino médio.

Harry riu. Draco acariciou-lhe a linha do maxilar.

- Diga sim, Harry. – sussurrou-lhe esperançoso.

Harry gemeu, sentindo-se frustrado, mas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Céus, você é teimoso. Estou convidando porque o quero lá, mas principalmente para partilhar minha família com você. – retrucou Draco.

Harry mordiscou o lábio e suavizou a expressão, agradecido.

- Acha que pode me coagir a dizer sim?

Draco sentiu uma onda de calor invadir-lhe o corpo. Lembrou-se das outras vezes em que teve de usar a persuasão e entendeu o que Harry queria. Não recusaria o pedido, não quando forçá-lo a aceitar era uma experiência tão agradável.

- Com certeza, posso me empenhar – declarou o loiro, malicioso.

Enterrou as mãos nos cabelos negros do outro desfazendo o rabo de cabelo e deixando-os livres e aproximou o rosto do moreno para um beijo. Harry entreabriu os lábios com um suspiro e Draco introduziu a língua em sua boca, seduzindo, provocando, louco para possuir seu corpo e sua alma também.

Mas Draco ainda não estava de todo certo se ir até o fim, não sabia se Harry estaria totalmente pronto para um passo tão grande. Mas uma mão do moreno acariciando seu pescoço enquanto se beijavam teve o poder de fazê-lo esquecer qualquer coisa que não fosse o moreno em seus braços.

Harry ajeitou-se no colo do loiro e começou a acariciar a nuca dele enquanto pressionava seus tórax um no outro. Draco quebrou o beijo e afastou o moreno um pouco.

- Harry, diga que vai comigo à casa de minha família para o Natal.

Harry fez que não com a cabeça e desabotoou a camisa do loiro e arremessando-a longe passou a distribuir beijos pelo peito musculoso.

- Acho que precisa ser mais persuasivo, Draco...

Num arroubo de ousadia nunca vista, Harry levou os lábios para junto da orelha do loiro e a lambeu, fazendo o loiro imaginar aquela carícia em outras partes do seu corpo.

- Eu o _desafio_ a ser _mais persuasivo_, Draco. – provocou Harry falando baixinho perto da orelha do loiro, o hálito causando arrepios pela nuca dele.

Draco não recusaria o desafio audacioso. Desabotoou a camisa do outro rapidamente dando-lhe o mesmo destino que a sua e num movimento rápido o fez levantar do seu colo e começou a desabotoar o cinto e a calça que também teve o mesmo destino da camisa, deixando o moreno apenas de boxer e o puxou outra vez para o colo.

Ofegante, Draco passou o dedo entre o tecido da boxer e a perna do moreno, provocando-o, excitando-o, usando de pura sedução para conseguir o que queria... a resposta que Harry hesitava em dar.

- Bem...

Harry acariciou o maxilar do loiro, mas prolongou a agonia.

- Talvez...

Draco riu, adorando o lado brincalhão e desinibido do moreno. Bem devagar, ele ergueu ligeiramente o moreno em seu colo.

- Você percebe, não, que me força a tomar uma atitude extrema?

Surgiu um brilho no olhar de Harry ante o alerta.

- Um homem deve fazer o que é preciso...

Draco então, com uma só mão puxou devagar e continuamente a boxer que o outro usava até tirar por completo e jogá-la em algum lugar.

Ao sentir a mão do loiro em sua intimidade Harry teve um pequeno sobressalto, mas logo acabou gemendo com as caricias que o loiro lhe propiciava.

Enquanto provocava o homem em seu colo, Draco espalhava beijos úmidos e pequenos mordiscos pela nuca e ombros de pele dourada.

Harry enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do loiro e se contorceu de prazer choramingou... uma combinação de prazer e frustração sexual. Draco entendia o desconforto da situação. Aquele não era o local ideal para uma primeira vez, ele sabia. Mas a necessidade de ter o outro e de se entregar completamente era mais premente.

Antes que Harry percebesse, ele o ergueu mais uma vez e tirou sua própria boxer, ficando ambo completamente nus. Draco fez o outro se encostar em seu tórax, a seguir, as nádegas contra sua ereção poderosa. Antes que Harry percebesse o que ele pretendia, Draco ergueu-lhe os joelhos e os apoiou nos braços da cadeira.

Harry espantou-se com a posição desavergonhada em que o loiro tão facilmente o colocara. A janela diante deles era como um espelho.

Harry estava completamente nu, exceto as meias e o relógio em seu pulso, totalmente exposto ao olhar faminto do loiro.

- Draco?

O loiro fechara os olhos para bloquear a imagem erotica que se apresentava e enterrou o rosto nos cabelos do moreno para inalar o aroma delicioso que se desprendia.

Em seu interior Draco já sabia que não teria condiçoes de refrear sua vontade aquela noite. Não havia sido assim que ele imaginara, mas não teria condições de abrir mão do que Harry estava oferecendo. Porém ainda não era o momento nem o lugar certo para dar o passo decisivo com o seu moreno.

Aquela cadeira não era o lugar ideal para fazer amor com Harry como ele tantas vezes sonhara. Mas o moreno em seu colo não parecia disposto a deixar aquela oportunidade pasar. Suas mãos viajavam pelo tórax do loiro, pelas coxas e pelo cabelo de maneira inquieta. O fogo do desejo entre eles havia sido acendido e agora era impossivel voltar atrás.

- Confie em mim - sussurrou o loiro antes de beijar o moreno de forma arrebatadora ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão viajava para a ereção pulsante em meio as pernas do moreno.

Harry relaxou contra o tórax do outro, dando-lhe a concordância que ele procurava. A posição em que se encontravam permitia a Draco acariciar a virilidade do moreno com uma mão enquanto a outra viajava pelo seu corpo em carícias que visavam enlouquecê-lo. Harry arqueava-se e remexia-se no colo do outro excitando-o cada vez mais.

Draco percebeu que, sem necesidade de maiores estimulos que as nádegas firmes do moreno esfregando-se em sua ereção ao ritmo que ele mesmo impunha com os movimentos que realizava com sua mão direita não demoraria a chegar ao clímax o que o fez mudar um pouco sua estratégia.

Interrompendo o beijo levou a mão que estivera percorrendo o resto do corpo do moreno aos seus lábios e o fez sugar dois de seu dedos, deixando-os bem molhados. Em seguida dirigiu estes dedos a entrada do moreno que devido a posição estava totalmente exposta e começou a fazer pequenos circulos ali e tratando de dilatá-lo até que o primeiro dedo escorregou para dentro causando um gemido mais pronunciado no moreno.

Depois de um tempo de entradas e saidas Draco tentou com mais um dedo nunca deixado desatendida a ereção do moreno enquanto beijava-lhe a nuca levando Harry a um estado quase que em transe por todo o prazer que recorria seu corpo sob as carícias do outro.

Draco seguia torturando docemente o moreno com a massagem em seu pênis enquanto que com a oura mão simulava uma penetração com dois de seus dedos fazendo com que Harry estremecesse continuamente e não parasse de se mexer em seu colo. O moreno gemia enlouquecido esticando um dos braços para trás, tentando se segurar no pescoço do loiro, em busca de uma ancora na realidade mas encontrava dificuldades nisso devido ao enorme prazer que Draco estava lhe dando.

Draco ofeava e controlou o desejo de atirar o moreno no chão e possui-lo completamente. Com disciplina, continuou excitando o moreno até quase o rogasmo.

- Draco... _por favor_!

O pedido o fez aumentar a velocidade em que penetrava seus dedos no moreno até levá-lo ao desespero.

- Diga o que eu quero ouvir, Harry. Diga que vai comigo no Natal.

Desta vez Harry não hesitou em responder.

- Sim.

A vitória era doce e martirizante. Draco beijou-o brutalmente e aumentou a pressão na carne pulsante do moreno enquanto seus dedos iam fundo até encontrar a próstata do outro levando-o ao orgasmo.

Harry gemeu mais alto, enquanto o corpo estremecia com violência de tanto prazer.

Quando terminou, abandonou-se sobre o loiro, tentando recuperar o fôlego... e Draco só pensava em terminar o que os movimentos do moreno em seu colo lhe causara.

Para seu alívio, após alguns segundos Harry se levantou e parou a sua frente vendo o estado em que o loiro se encontrava.

- Draco, você está bem?

- Dê-me alguns minutos - pediu o loiro cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço tentando aplacar o desejo não satisfeito que o consumia.

Harry lhe deu cinco segundo antes de tocá-lo. Draco abriu os olhos quando sentiu as mãos do moreno o puxarem para que se levantasse da poltrona e os arregalou quando este o fez deitar-se no chão.

Atônito, viu Harry passar as mão pelas suas coxas e subindo para seu torax ao mesmo tempo em que sentava-se sobre ele a cavalo.

- Harry, se continuar com isso vou enlouquecer.

- Antes, pode me dar uns minutinhos para brincar?

- Querido, você não tem de fazer isso...

Harry o encarou commos olhos brilhantes de um renascido desejo que o deixava pronto para mais uma rodada de prazer. Desta vez juntos.

- Sei que não tenho de fazer isto, mas quero tocar você, experimentar, ter você dentro de mim. Permite?

Draco debateu-se com a questão, sem saber se saberia lidar com aquilo. Afinal, até bem pouco tempo Harry não estava pronto para dar aquele passo e de repente ele passou de sedutor a seduzido.

Harry cansado de esperar, decidiu por ele.

Com todo o cuidado ele se posicionou e lentamente foi introduzindo o membro do loiro em si. Era um tanto doloroso, mas a expressão de prazer quase divinal que Draco trazia no olhar o fez respirar fundo e seguir até o fim.

Quando já estava totalmente empalado ficou um tempo parado para se acostumar e só então começou a se mover lentamente para frente e para trás.

Draco tinha as mãos em seus quadris ajudando-o com os movimentos e depois de um tempo ambos já se moviam enlouquecidamente.

E, então, chegaram ao clímax quase que simultaneamente e Draco só pôde se render a verdae por trás daquele ato: estava total e irremediavelmente apaixonado por Harry.

* * *

**2° N/A: **Oi de novo pessoal, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Não sei se foi tão legal quanto esperavam, por isso me escrevam dizendo o que acharam e o que pensam sobre que rumo a história deve tomar. Como eu já disse, estou reescrevendo a fic e gosto de saber as expectativas de vc´s quanto ao destino dos personagens.

Para aqueles que não gostam de deixar review, pode me mandar um email ou me adicionar no msn para me dizer o que acha. O endereço é o mesmo e estou esperando sua opinião.

Finalmente meus agradecimentos a todos que deixaram reviews e a aqueles que leram e não deixaram. Meus agradecimentos especiais para: **Rafaella Potter-Malfoy; Maga do 4; Mah Jeevas; Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy; M. Stitch; Skay Grey; 2Dobbys; Maira Silva; Liora Black; Kim Croismare; Lilavate; Kimberly Anne Evans Potter; Beatriz'Faria; Joanna P. Malfoy e KaoriH.**

Aos demais também deixo aqui meus agradecimentos e prometo me apressar na proxima atualização.

Beijos e até mais.

BM.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

- Você vem?

Harry olhou para seu melhor amigo Ronny, que o fitava curioso. Sonhar acordado com as fantasias eróticas partilhadas com Draco naquela noite no escritório ainda o colocaria numa encrenca. Ronny identificara o brilho em seus olhos como resultado de satisfação sexual? Emitira algum suspiro que chamara a atenção do ruivo?

- Como? - Harry franziu o cenho, a voz num tom agudo. Ronny franziu mais o cenho.

- Eu disse que vou ao vestiário, experimentar estas camisas aqui. Você vem também?

- Ah... - harry suspirou aliviado. A pergunta do amigo era totalmente inocente. Seu cérebro, sim, povoava-se de cenários de luxúria e pecado.

Harry olhou para as peças que escolhera e, sabendo que não teria cabeça para continuar perambulando pela loja de roupas, assentiu. No vestiário, ocuparam cabines espaçosas vizinhas. Pendurando as roupas que tinha escolhido nos ganchos, evitou se olhar no espelho para não perder-se em outra fantasia, Harry despiu o suéter que vestia.

- Sabe, você anda muito distraído o dia todo - comentou Ronny. - Primeiro no almoço e agora aqui. Está tudo bem com você, Harry?

- Estou ótimo - respondeu o moreno. Automaticamente pegou o primeiro suéter do cabide, um cinza que com detalhes em preto e vestiu. Não estava preparado para contar a seus amigos que se sentia confuso em relação a Draco Malfoy. Sem mencionar a questão sexual.

Fizera amor com Draco naquela noite e, após tudo o que partilharam no escritório, estava totalmente apaixonado pelo loiro. Naquela noite passara de seduzido a sedutor e não se arrependia.

Mesmo que ter ido até o fim com Draco tivesse lhe parecido assustador e excitante, Harry era consciente de toda a dedicação do outro ao trabalho, estudando casos até tarde e nos fins de semana. Sabia que a carreira vinha antes dele, ou de um relacionamento, e aceitava.

Na verdade, reconhecer o fato evitava que fizesse algo idiota... como depender dele. Ou pior, declarar seu amor por ele. Enquanto isso, estava determinado a aproveitar tudo o que Draco tinha a oferecer, porque, dali a alguns dias o caso entre eles não seria mais do que uma lembrança gloriosa.

- Tem _certeza _de que está tudo bem? - insistiu Ronny.

Harry ignorou o nó na garganta e ajeitou a gola do suéter. Respirou fundo e adotou um tom leve.

- Ronny, pare de se preocupar comigo.

- Sabe que não posso evitar - respondeu o amigo.

Harry sorriu, aceitando os hábitos protetores do amigo. Desde que se tornaram amigos, tanto ele quanto Hermione sempre agiam protetoramente com ele.

- Sim, eu sei.

Saíram das cabines e trocaram considerações sobre as roupas que vestiam e voltaram as cabines para experimentar a segunda opção.

- Então, o que decidiu fazer no Natal? - indagou Ronny.

Harry franziu o cenho. Era esperar demais que o ruivo não indagasse sobre seus planos.

- Na verdade, fui convidado a passar o Natal com a família de um amigo. - Na verdade, fora deliciosamente coagido a aceitar...

- Oh! - Ronny parecia surpreso. - Alguém que eu conheça?

Harry fechou os olhos, pedindo perdão pela mentirinha.

- Não, é um amigo lá da redação.

Não tinha escolha, Ronny não o deixaria em paz se desconfiasse de que havia algo entre ele e Draco. E não fazia sentido perder tempo explicando uma relação temporária.

Viram-se no espelho mais uma vez. Ronny usava uma camisa em tom ferrugem que definitivamente não combinava com seu cabelo ruivo e Harry também vendo que o suéter cinza não combinava com ele o seguiu de volta para as cabines.

Harry experimentou um suéter de lã na cor verde garrafa. Pensou em Draco e no que ele acharia quando o visse vestido... Logo concluiu que o loiro ficaria mais interessado no que estava por baixo da peça de roupa. Arrepiado, lembrou-se de uma questão que o atormentava desde a conversa com Draco sobre relacionamentos.

- Ronny... como soube que Blaise era quem voe procurava?

Houve uma pausa.

- Por que pergunta?

- Só estou curioso – respondeu Harry, mas sabia que a questão não era simples.

- Bem, honestamente, não sabia que Blaise era o "certo", não até quase perdê-lo e perceber o quanto o amava. – Ronny riu. – Ele levou algum tempo para perceber também, se você se lembra.

Harry sorriu ao lembrar-se da relutância de Blaise e sua certeza de que Ronny ficaria melhor sem ele. Agora, era difícil imaginar os dois separados.

- Mas você não amava o Eric também? Harry tinha de citar o primeiro companheiro do amigo, para saber a diferença.

- Bem, claro que amava, mas às vezes as pessoas ao têm as mesmas expectativas de um relacionamento. Eric e eu percebemos que estávamos juntos pelos motivos errados. Infelizmente isso acontece às vezes, como no caso de seus pais. – ouviu-se o barulho d um zíper fechando e então Ronny continuou. – É difícil explicar, Harry, mas eu amo Blaise de tal forma que não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem ele. Quando você encontrar a pessoa certa, simplesmente _saberá_.

Harry absorveu as palavras do amigo, imaginando se talvez suas expectativas fossem absurdas. Imaginou se um dia depositaria fé e confiança incondicionais em um homem por sua felicidade, como Ronny e Blaise. Sentiu um frio no estômago à perspectiva e os medos e inseguranças voltaram.

Ronny bateu na porta, arrancando Harry de seus pensamentos.

- Você já terminou?

- Só um segundo. – Harry saiu da cabine vestindo um bonito suéter verde esmeralda que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos e uma calça preta que se ajustava nos devidos lugares, formando um conjunto que deixava o moreno espetacular. Ronny já estava com uma combinação parecida só que nas cores azul marinho e preto no suéter e na calça respectivamente.

- E então?

- O que você acha? – indagou Ronny.

Olharam-se pelo espelho e então diretamente.

- Você está ótimo! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, e riram.

* * *

Ho,ho,ho! Feliz Natal!

A voz de barítono ecoou na sala espaçosa da casa do primo de Draco, Theodore Nott, onde a família estava toda reunida. Harry observou encantado quando os cincos sobrinhos e sobrinhas de Draco pararam o que faziam e olharam para o homem de barba branca e roupa vermelha na porta, com um saco de veludo vermelho no ombro.

- É o Papai Noel! – exclamou Alyssa, de três anos, como se não acreditasse no que via.

- Ele veio, ele veio! – Gritou Richie, de seis anos, muito excitado.

Quatro crianças correram para o Papai Noel, exigindo atenção. Max, o mais novo de todos, com dois anos, ficou olhando de longe, como se não soubesse quem era o estranho, ou como se não quisesse se aproximar ainda. Os adultos apenas observavam, deixando que o menino tomasse a decisão sozinho.

Courtney, a irmã da mulher de Nott, sentou-se ao lado de Harry e falou baixinho.

- Sabe, Jackie já podia saber que o papai Noel é o tio Draco, mas está tão encantada quanto as outras crianças.

- Às vezes, é difícil abrir mão dessa ilusão – replicou Harry, sabendo que falava por experiência própria. – E é bonito vê-las se divertindo até quando for possível.

Courtney concordou e ambos voltaram-se para a surpresa de Natal preparada para os pequeninos. As crianças não notaram a saída de Draco vinte minutos antes nem sua ausência naquele momento. Quando "Papai Noel" acalmou as crianças, dirigiu-se a cada um separadamente, colocando-as no colo e ouvindo os pedidos de Natal.

Haviam chegado à casa do primo de Draco quatro horas antes. Os pais de Draco á estavam por lá e receberam o moreno como se ele á _fosse_ da família, embora Draco o apresentasse como amigo. Todos fingiram aceitar sem questionar, mas Harry estava certo de que a mãe e toda a família imaginavam qual seria a verdadeira natureza da amizade entre ele e Draco. Então, prontificou-se com Narcissa a ajudar as crianças a preparar os biscoitos para deixar para o Papai Noel na hora de dormir.

A noite foi mágica e Harry sabia que jamais se esqueceria daquela experiência. Pela primeira vez desde garotinho, teve a sensação de pertencer a um lugar, a uma família, mas lembrou-se de que seria só aquela vez.

Afastou os pensamentos, voltou ao presente e percebeu que Max continuava cauteloso. Inclinou-se para a mãe do menino, Pansy, e perguntou:

- Posso levá-lo até o Papai Noel?

- Vá em frente

Harry aproximou-se da criança de grandes olhos cinza-prateado iguais aos do tio, e a criança olhou para a mãe. Pansy assentiu e ele relaxou visivelmente.

- Sabe, nunca vi Papai Noel pessoalmente, também – confessou Harry, carinhoso. – Que tal se formos juntos?

Max engoliu em seco, olhou para o estranho exótico, a vontade evidente no olhar. Aparentemente, a criança decidiu que estaria mais seguro com um acompanhante, assentiu e ofereceu a mãozinha.

Harry levou Max até o Papai Noel e instalou-o no colo do "velhinho".

Draco bateu na coxa da criança para confortá-la.

- Ouvi dizer que foi um bom menino este ano – começou Draco, disfarçando a voz.

Max, os olhos muito arregalados fitando a barba branca, assentiu.

- Quer dizer o que quer ganhar de Natal?

Max meneou a cabeça negativamente, ainda inseguro em relação ao estranho.

- Bem, acho que tenho algo aqui que você vai gostar. – Draco lhe entregou uma caixa embrulhada com papel alegre.

- Obrigado – sussurrou a criança, desceu do colo e correu para junto do pai, Theo, que assistia à cena.

Harry ia retornar ao seu lugar quando foi agarrado pelo pulso e, de repente, viu-se no colo de Papai Noel. Surpreendia-se com o flerte diante da família, sendo que Draco mantivera-se discreto a noite toda.

O loiro disfarçado ergueu o sobrolho por trás dos óculos ridículos que usava.

- Então, Harry foi bonzinho ou mau este ano? – murmurou, a voz grave reverberando e enviando um arrepio pela espinha.

O moreno sabia que enrubescia e estava ciente dos olhares curiosos de toda a família do loiro. Com sorte, as crianças faziam barulho bastante para eles não serem ouvidos.

- Fui tão bonzinho que provavelmente estou no topo da sua lista. – Harry sorriu e decidiu virar a mesa. – E o senhor, Papai Noel?

- Oh, definitivamente mau. Espero um pedaço de carvão na minha meia este ano, mas, pelo divertimento que tive, acho que valeu a pena.

Harry riu e procurou não pensar no tipo de "divertimento" a que ele se referia. Malicioso, sussurrou-lhe:

- Bonzinho e mauzinho pode ser uma combinação interessante.

- Ho, ho, ho! – brincou Draco, e acrescentou baixinho: - Vou me lembrar disso quando trouxer o _seu _presente.

* * *

Era véspera de Natal e, na casa toda, nem uma criatura se mexia, nem mesmo uma formiga... exceto Draco..

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite. Na casa às escuras e em silêncio, Draco subiu a escada evitando os degraus que rangiam. Passou pela porta do quarto onde seus pais estavam dormindo, continuou pelo corredor, passou pelos quartos dos primos que dormia cada um com suas esposas e filhos e chegou a seu próprio quarto, no qual Harry passaria a noite, enquanto ele ocupava o sofá da sala. Movendo-se silenciosamente pelo cômodo em penumbra, aproximou-se da cama.

- Draco?

- Sim, sou eu – confirmou ele, e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- O que faz aqui? – o moreno se apoiou no cotovelo. – É quase meia-noite e os seus pais estão bem ali...

Draco pressionou os dedos em seus lábios, calando-o.

- Sim, e você vai acordar todo mundo se não ficar quieto.

Harry arregalou os olhos e afastou a mão do loiro.

- Draco, eu só estava brincando com aquele negócio de bonzinho e mauzinho. Quero dizer, não podemos fazer nada _agora_, muito menos na casa da sua família.

O moreno estava tão melindroso que Draco não evitou o riso.

- Oh, planejo fazê-lo cumprir a promessa de bonzinho e mauzinho, mas não é por isso que estou aqui. – avisou, mantendo a voz baixa. – Quero que venha comigo. – Levantou-se e esperou que o moreno fizesse o mesmo.

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Por quê?

O loiro levou as mãos aos quadris e suspirou. Por que O moreno sempre questionava seus motivos?

- Porque estou pedindo – respondeu Draco, vagamente. Era uma questão de confiança. Queria que Harry reconhecesse que confiava nele.

Após uma breve hesitação, Harry afastou as cobertas e saiu da cama com um pijama vermelho de mangas compridas e meias nos pés.

- Belo pijama – provocou o loiro.

Harry torceu o nariz ao vê-lo de short e camiseta.

- Caso não tenha notado, estamos no inverno e flanela é quente.

- Como alternativa, acho que resolve – murmurou Draco. – Mas calor humanos também é efetivo.

Harry revirou os olhos, mas aceitou a mão estendida. Então, como duas criancinhas querendo pegar Papai Noel em ação, foram à sala. Draco acendeu a luz e a árvore de Natal também se iluminou.

- O que vai fazer? – indagou Harry, baixinho. – Descobrir quais são os seus presentes e chacoalha-los?

Draco riu.

- Não, você e eu vamos colocar os presentes debaixo da árvore, algo que, de algum modo, ao longo dos anos, tornou-se minha tarefa. Depois, vamos comer os biscoitos e tomar leite para que os pequeninos pensem que o papai Noel realmente esteve aqui.

Harry olhou para a mesinha e viu um prato cheio de biscoitos e um copo de leite. Experimentou um momento de melancolia, mas sorriu.

- Bem, vamos começar – sugeriu, imprimindo entusiasmo no tom.

Harry acompanhou-o até o armário de casacos debaixo da escada, esconderijo dos pacotes, e passaram a meia hora seguinte arrumando os presentes debaixo da árvore. As mulheres dos primos do loiro haviam preparado embrulhos com doces e brinquedinhos para rechear as meias natalinas das crianças penduradas na lareira. Quando acabaram, aprecia que Papai Noel visitara a casa dos Malfoy.

- E agora os biscoitos – lembrou Harry, captando o espírito.

- Vou pegar um copo de leite para você.

Draco voltou um minuto depois e sentou-se a seu lado no sofá. As luzes piscantes da árvore iluminavam os cabelos de Harry e faziam seus olhos brilhar de prazer por ter atuado como ajudante de Papai Noel.

Draco pegou um biscoito salpicado de açúcar verde e vermelho e o abocanhou.

- Acho que é a melhor parte do Natal.

- O quê? Acabar com os biscoitos?

O loiro meneou a cabeça e tomou um gole de leite.

- Saber que as crianças virão aqui pela manhã, verão as luzes debaixo da árvore e o prato com migalhas e acreditarão que Papai Noel esteve mesmo aqui. – Comeu outro biscoito e lembrou-se de quando era garoto. – Sabe, fiquei arrasado quando descobri que não existia nenhum Papai Noel.

- Como você descobriu? – harry tomou um gole de leite e lambeu o canto dos lábios.

Draco ignorou o desejo que o moreno despertou com o gesto inocente e concentrou-se nos biscoitos.

Bom, banquei o criativo e testei a teoria do Papai Noel. Em vez de deixar biscoitos, insisti em fazer um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim e sardinha.

- Oh, com isso, garantiu que o Papai Noel não viesse mais à sua casa?

Draco riu.

- Bom, pela manhã, o sanduíche tinha sumido.

- Seus pais comeram o sanduíche?

- Não exatamente. Vi o sanduíche no lixo. Estava com oito anos e preparado para descobrir a verdade, mas ainda assim foi um choque. E você? Quando descobriu que não existia nenhum Papai Noel?

Harry ergueu os joelhos no sofá e abraçou as pernas.

- Bem, foi no ano em que meus pais se divorciaram. – sorriu triste. – Quando meu pai foi embora, acreditar e, Papai Noel tornou-se importante para mim. Em parte eu sabia que ele não existia, mas me prendia ao conto de fadas.

Com um suspiro, apoiou o queixo nos joelhos e fitou as luzes da árvore.

- Mesmo doente, mamãe tinha dois empregos e foi trabalhar na véspera de Natal, mas eu ouvi quando ela chegou em casa. Fui à sala de mansinho e a vi embrulhando os presentes. Entre alguns presentes pequenos, estava o forte apache que eu havia pedido. Pela manhã, li no cartão "de Papai Noel".

Harry voltou-se e o encarou, os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas.

- Por mais que amasse minha mãe por se sacrificar e me dar meu presente, parei de acreditar em muitas coisas naquele Natal.

Draco desejou afastar a miséria e as más lembranças.

- Harry, querido – sussurrou ele, confortando o moreno. Harry aceitou o abraço sem resistir e os dois ficaram juntos entre as almofadas, em uma redoma de calor e confiança.

Harry escondeu o rosto junto ao pescoço de Draco e ele sentiu as lágrimas quentes umedecendo sua camiseta. Consolou-o acariciando as costas, até perceber que o moreno adormecera.

Dali a pouco, iria acordá-lo e o acompanharia de volta ao quarto. Enquanto isso, aproveitaria aquela proximidade, o perfume dos cabelos e da pele do moreno que tanto o embriagavam. Harry ajustava-se perfeitamente em sua vida. Percebia com tranqüilidade que, embora não estivesse procurando por amor, encontrara-o com ele. E, não importava o que teria de fazer, abriria espaço para Harry em sua vida, em seu futuro.

Se ele o admitisse em seu coração.

* * *

Harry aninhou-se mais junto ao corpo quentinho a seu lado, experimentando uma sensação de total contentamento e segurança. Nunca dormira com alguém antes, ninguém nunca o abraçara com tanta ternura, sem esperar um favor sexual. Sabia que a solidão voltaria quando Draco não fizesse mais parte de sua vida. Ignorando a dor no coração, suspirou e esfregou o rosto contra o tórax amplo, concentrando-se no presente e no que tinham em comum... a atração, o desejo e a paixão. Naquele momento, naquele dia e nos próximos dias, planejava ser egoísta e experimentar tudo a que tinha direito. E, então, quando a solidão terrível se estabelecesse, teria lembranças maravilhosas para aquecer as longas noites.

Sussurros e risadinhas trouxeram Harry ao presente. Ele abriu os olhos e viu-se diante das três sobrinhas de Draco. Ouvia a aproximação dos adultos também. Sem saber como lidar com a situação, embora não tivessem feito nada errado, chacoalhou Draco com firmeza.

O loiro despertou devagar e preguiçosamente, um sorriso sexy nos lábios.

- Bom dia – murmurou Draco.

Sem se distrair com a voz rouca e a aparência maravilhosa, o moreno indicou o trio.

- É... temos companhia.

Draco empertigou-se, tenso.

- Bom dia, meninas – saudou o loiro, tentando disfarçar.

- Tio Draco – chamou Jackie, franzindo o cenho. – Por que você e o Harry estão dormindo no sofá?

- Bem... – murmurou o loiro, buscando uma desculpa, enquanto o resto da família convergia à sala, os semblantes indicando surpresa e especulação. Harry enrubesceu.

- Vocês dois viram o Papai Noel à noite? – indagou Pansy, divertindo-se.

Alyssa arregalou os olhos de esperança.

- Viram?

Richie correu pela sala e pulou ao redor da mesinha.

- Veja, Papai Noel comeu os biscoitos e bebeu o leite! Você viu Papai Noel, tio Draco? Viu?

Draco passou a mão nos cabelos desgrenhados e riu.

- A questão é que eu r Harry ficamos aqui ontem à noite, esperando Papai Noel, mas acabamos dormindo e não vimos nada. – Meneou a cabeça, desolado.

- Mas vejam os presentes que ele deixou! – exclamou Jennifer, aproximando-se da árvore. – Tem um para mim, um para Max, um para vovó...

As crianças gritaram excitadas e correram para junto da árvore. Os adultos começaram a entregar os presentes. Draco aproveitou para falar em particular com Harry.

- Desculpe-me – sussurrou. – Juro que não imaginei que dormiríamos tanto e acordaríamos com público.

O moreno sorriu.

- Está tudo bem.

Sem se importar com quem estivesse olhando, Draco passou o nó dos dedos no rosto do moreno e tirou uma mecha rebelde que insistia em cobrir o rosto de traços marcantes.

- Está pronto para se divertir na manhã de Natal ao estilo Malfoy?

Harry estremeceu com o toque e o olhar carinhoso.

- Sim, estou.

Ao observar Draco com as sobrinhas e sobrinhos, totalmente aceito por aquela família maravilhosa, Harry entendeu que a experiência de pertencer a um lugar seria a lembrança mais preciosa de todas.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal!

Desculpem a demora para postar, era pra ser um presente de Hallowen para vocês, mas por alguma bizarra razão não conseguia fazer o salvar o capítulo no site, vai saber por que motivo.

Mas deixando isso de lado, aqui está mais um capítulo postado, espero que seja do agrado de todos. Confesso que estava meio sem paciência pra terminar este, mas enfim está aqui.

Como sempre agradeço de coração todos os reviews que tenho recebido e confesso que somente isso tem me motivado a escrever esta fic. Infelizmente tenho que dizer que está quase no fim, só faltam mais dois capítulos. Mas não fiquem tristes pois logo terei novas fics que espero caia no gosto de vocês também.

Deixo aqui meus agradecimentos especiais a: **SaintNis; Kimberly Anne Evans Potter; Joanna P. Malfoy; Skay Grey; Pumpkin Pie 6V; Hotaru Peacecraft; Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy; Kim Croismare; M. Stitch; Nick Evans; Liora Black; Mah Jeevas; 36degrees; Maga do 4; Lilavate; Nanda Malfoy e 2Dobbys!!!!!**

Muito obrigada de coração e se eu esqueci de citar alguém aqui ou não retornei o comentário pode me dar um toque que eu retifico isso, ta legal?

Bom, beijos e até o próximo capitulo com muitos mais reviews!!!

Até mais!

BM.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota da Autora n° 1:** Oi pessoal! Desculpem a demora, mas eu tive dois problemas: o primeiro foi que estas duas semanas foram turbulentas, por isso não conseguia parar pra escrever nem 5 minutos por dia! E o segundo foi que a minha inspiração (aquela que fica guardada na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, sabem) fugiu. Foi depois de muito esforço e suplica, eu consegui que ela me fizesse uma visitinha pra terminar este capitulo. Por isso desculpem, se parecer medíocre ou for muito ruim. Sintam-se a vontade para me dizer sinceramente o que acham.

De qualquer modo, boa leitura!!

* * *

Capítulo 10

Draco entrou com seu automóvel luxuoso na garagem de casa após um longo dia no escritório e ouviu os acordes de uma música romântica e sensual. Vira o carro de Harry estacionado na rua e concluiu que ele entrara para completar a decoração da festa de Ano-Novo, que seria na noite seguinte.

O moreno passara as duas últimas tardes arrumando cadeiras, trazendo os ornamentos e enfeitando o andar térreo com luzes e flores. Andavam tão ocupados desde o natal, Harry com os preparativos para a festa e ele fazendo serão para adiantar alguns trabalhos, que não tinham muito tempo a sós.

Aquela noite prometia algo diferente, havia sensualidade e desejo no ar. Draco sentiu o sangue ferver e o coração disparar. Entrando no clima dos versos da musica insinuante, procurou o homem que conseguira capturar um pedaço significativo de seu coração.

Harry também encantara sua família. A mãe chegou a lhe telefonar no escritório para dizer o quanto gostara de Harry e que esperava vê-lo mais vezes. O loiro adoraria afirmar aos pais que o moreno faria parte de sua vida, mas não podia fazer tal promessa. Não ainda, mas talvez, após daquela noite, tudo mudasse, porque ele planejava assumir um grande risco e se declarar.

Entrou na sala e estacou. Por causa da música em alto volume, Harry não percebera sua chegada. No meio da escadaria em espiral, o moreno entremeava nos balaústres um fio carregado de micro-lâmpadas, dançando e cantarolando a letra da melodia. Movimentava os quadris conforme o ritmo, devagar e tentadoramente. Então, o moreno fechou os olhos, ergueu os braços e ondulou o corpo, numa dança sensual.

O loiro ficou excitado só de vê-lo e então percebeu... a propriedade do momento. Apesar do sucesso que alcançara profissionalmente, aquilo era o que faltava em sua vida. Harry, em sua alma, em sua vida. Queria voltar para ele todos os dias. E dormir com ele todas as noites.

De repente, a percepção esvaiu-se, quando o moreno se voltou e prendeu a respiração ao vê-lo parado próximo, observando-o. Harry então enrubesceu, não de constrangimento, como Draco esperava. Os olhos verdes adotavam um matiz aveludado, cheios de desejo e paixão.

Draco piscou, escapando ao transe.

- Não pare por minha causa. – Identificou o tom de desejo na própria voz.

Com um sorriso sedutor, o moreno desceu os degraus até a sala, pegou o controle remoto do aparelho de som e pressionou a tecla para repetição. Draco imaginou que assistiria a outra apresentação provocante, mas Harry se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor – sussurrou ele, fitando o loiro intensamente. – Por que não dança comigo?

Draco despiu o casaco, deixou-o no sofá e tomou o outro nos braços, alojando a coxa entre as do moreno, colando seus corpos. Um centímetro separava seus lábios entreabertos.

Mas Harry não o beijou, nem o loiro a ele... e não por falta de desejo. Desde a noite no escritório de Draco que eles não faziam sexo, por isso aquela noite era especial, como um reencontro. Uma reafirmação entre eles e o que passava com ambos.

Harry roçava o corpo junto ao do loiro, tentava-o esfregando seus corpos supersensíveis, levando o loiro à loucura. Draco seguia o exemplo e massageava os quadris do moreno, as nádegas, as costas e as coxas, protegidas por um jeans justo.

Harry fechou os olhos e gemeu suave, movimentando-se em ritmo, sensualmente contra o corpo do loiro. Draco aproximou-o na altura dos quadris, aumentando o contato e a pressão até Harry suspirar, indicando que estava bem próximo ao clímax.

A música acabou e Draco também se conteve, deixando Harry na beira do abismo, onde ele mesmo se encontrava. O moreno abriu os olhos e Draco identificou a concordância total e completa que esperava para se entregarem mais uma vez um ao outro totalmente.

Sem dizer nada, Harry entrelaçou os dedos nos do outro. Então, com a música seguinte tocando, foram para o quarto e ao entrarem, Draco fechou a porta para não serem incomodados por nada.

Já ao lado da cama, Draco acendeu o abajur no criado-mudo, pois queria ver tudo... todo o corpo de Harry... seus olhos verdes incríveis quando o possuísse de novo,,, e a reação quando lhe revelasse a profundidade de seus sentimentos.

Harry não estava nem um pouco envergonhado, era todo confiança agora, desenvolvida naquele ultimo mês sob os cuidados do loiro e corroborado pela noite no escritório.

Draco despiu-o do suéter que usava e partiu logo para a calça jeans que se amoldava a seu corpo, e quando teve o moreno apenas em roupa intima ergueu o sobrolho, questionador, e passou o dedo entre a seda da peça intima que o moreno usava e a pele de sua cintura.

Harry respirou fundo e respondeu a pergunta muda que os gestos do outro lhe fazia:

- Tomei gosto por peças deste tipo.

Sorrindo, Draco pôs mais dois dedos entre a boxer e a pele do moreno, numa caricia sutil e sugestiva.

- Sabe, você me excita com a cueca de algodão, mas gosto do seu visual assim. Fico imaginando como tirar isto de você e ver o que está por baixo.

Se era possível, Harry enrubesceu mais ainda ao ouvir o comentário malicioso e isso fez com que Draco enterrasse o rosto na curva do seu pescoço e passasse a dar pequenos beijos e lambidas para distrair a atenção dele.

Era só o começo. Os beijos de Draco foram descendo do pescoço do moreno e passaram a atormentar os mamilos rígidos e sensíveis do moreno. Ele os acariciava com a língua, mordiscava e então sugava tornando-os mais rígidos. Harry prendeu a respiração, enterrou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e permitiu que o outro o saboreasse.

Draco não demorou-se muito provocando os mamilos do outro. Seus lábios foram viajando pelo corpo do moreno, espalhando beijos e carío ao ventre dele, espalhando beijos e carro o saboreasse. moreno e passaram a atormentar os mamilos rigidos eijos e lambidas pcias pelo ventre, na parte interna das coxas. Tendo o membro rígido do moreno bem a sua frente, Draco não resistiu e entreabrindo os lábios, beijou a seda que o cobria. Harry gemeu e estremeceu com o contato úmido daqueles lábios em sua intimidade.

Mas sem querer apressar as coisas, Draco mais uma vez retrocedeu e tirando somente os sapato e as meias disse:

- Agora é a sua vez. Sou todo seu.

Harry lhe agarrou a gravata, enrolou a seda nos punhos e puxou em sua direção, olhando-o de forma atrevida.

- Como sabe se um advogado está bem enforcado?

Antes que Draco se recuperasse da surpresa, ele mesmo respondeu:

- Não cabe um dedo entre a corda e o pescoço.

O loiro sorriu, mas não permitiria que Harry se escondesse atrás do humor.

- Há outras formas de saber se está bem enforcado - afirmou, levando a mão livre do outro até seu órgão.

Harry umedeceu os lábios e o acariciou até que o loiro gemesse, estremecesse e lhe segurasse o pulso para cessar a tortura.

- Muito impressionante, senhor advogado. - O moreno o puxou novamente pela gravata e beijou na boca, demorada e prazerosamente.

Draco permitiu que ele impusesse o ritmo, sabendo que sua vez viria depois. Harry começou a despi-lo, levando o tempo necessário para livrar-se da cada peça, até ele ficar completamente nu. Então, a começar do pescoço, foi explorando sua pele quente, com as mãos espalmadas, os lábios e a língua. Ofegante, Draco estremeceu de desejo. Tinha que deter o moreno, ou não conseguiria se controlar.

- Harry... - Draco enterrou os dedos nos cabelos revoltos do outro e o puxou para mais um beijo. Conduziu-o à cama e soltou-o relutante. Harry espantou-se com a separação. - Dê-me um segundo - pediu o loiro, rouco, e abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo para pegar um tubinho de gel lubrificante e uns preservativos.

Harry recostou-se nos travesseiros, atento. Mostrava-se convidativo, tão sensual que Draco encontrou dificuldade em concentrar-se na tarefa de proteger a ambos.

Finalmente, conseguiu instalar o preservativo e a separação serviu para que retomassem os preliminares com mais calma. Quando o loiro apoiou o joelho no colchão, Harry começou a despir a boxer que usava, mas Draco o impediu.

- Eu quero tirar - avisou o loiro. Mas antes, dispensaria atenção ao torso bem definido coberto de pele morena e sedosa. Passou a língua nos mamilos, experimentou a pele junto à cintura e então agarrou o tecido da boxer com os dentes, passando a puxá-la devagar, parando na altura das coxas, deixando apenas uma parte da virilidade do moreno a mostra.

Harry resmungou, frustrado. Agarrou o loiro pela nuca e o puxou contra si. Obediente, Draco alcançou a glande do membro do outro e passou a sugar levemente. O aroma primitivo o excitou, levando a sugar cada vez mais daquele pedaço de pecado, explorando-o também com a língua e os dentes. Harry prendeu a respiração e contorceu-se, mas Draco o segurou pelos quadris, enquanto provocava, sugava e se perdia na resposta do corpo do moreno.

Foi quando Harry atingiu o clímax. Arqueou o corpo e gemeu profundamente antes de estremecer e soltar um grito abafado e derramar-se totalmente na boca do loiro. Draco retirou a boxer completamente e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas torneadas do moreno, ofegante. Puxou-o pelos joelhos, fazendo-o afastar as pernas, e provocou a entrada do outro com seu órgão mais que ereto.

Fitando os olhos verdes, Draco se entusiasmou com a aceitação que transmitiam. Por um segundo, Draco imaginou se podia ser tudo o que Harry queria que ele fosse. Forte. Confiável. Um homem capaz de lhe dar a eternidade.

Ele poderia ser, se o moreno permitisse.

- Penetre em mim, Draco.

Incapaz de negar o prazer final a ambos e notando que o moreno já recuperava sua excitação, Draco tratou de usar o lubrificante para uma preparação rápida antes de posicionar o corpo sobre o moreno e se introduzir lentamente naquela estreita e convidativa entrada. Harry prendeu a respiração quando sentiu certo desconforto, produto da sua quase inexperiência, enquanto que Draco gemeu ao sentir o espaço justo do corpo do outro ao seu redor.

O loiro o preparara bem, mas mesmo assim, a sensação de estar totalmente preenchido pelo membro do loiro quase fez Harry retrair-se. Depois de um tempo, que usou para se acostumar começou a movimentar devagar os quadris numa muda aquiescência. Draco também aproveitou este tempo para acalmar um pouco sua excitação, já que estava a ponto de explodir em gozo.

Draco começou a movimentar os quadris devagar, enquanto Harry ainda se ajustava, o rosto refletindo puro prazer. O moreno lhe acariciava as costas e, instintivamente, prendeu as pernas ao redor dos quadris do loiro para que a penetração fosse mais profunda.

Harry entregara-lhe o corpo e só havia mais um lugar onde Draco precisava estar. No coração.

Ele introduziu-se bem no moreno e o fitou detidamente. Harry exibia um sorriso de prazer nos lábios e paixão no olhar.

- Eu te amo, Harry - declarou Draco, em alto e bom som.

Tenso, Harry expressou pânico e negação, mas o loiro não se surpreendeu. Tivera tempo para digerir os sentimentos, o moreno, não. Por isso, não esperava um declaração igual, mas sabia que Harry precisava ouvir aquelas palavras e acreditar nelas.

Com uma gentileza que traía a necessidade do corpo pela liberação, Draco inclinou a cabeça e beijou o moreno. Harry surpreendeu-o entreabrindo os lábios e respondendo com egoísmo e urgência, mandando para os ares o plano de ternura do loiro.

Harry parecia furioso como uma tempestade de verão... e Draco só pôde deixar-se levar pelas ondas de prazer que os consumiam. O moreno atingiu o orgasmo e gritou. O loiro o acompanhou, rendendo-se às chamas carnais e ardentes do próprio êxtase.

* * *

_Eu te amo..._

Aninhado em sua poltrona favorita, na sala de seu apartamento, Harry enxugou as lágrimas que lhe rolavam pelo rosto, relembrando as palavras que o haviam atormentado à noite toda. As mesmas palavras que ele sussurrara a um Draco adormecido antes de deixar a cama dele, de madrugada.

Não apenas saíra sem se despedir, como deixara a chave da casa no criado-mudo dele, com um bilhete avisando que se veriam na festa, à noite. Saíra assim por que não teria conseguido verbalizar... estava encerrando o relacionamento entre ambos. Após a festa de Ano-Novo, voltariam a ser apenas conhecidos.

Draco não ficaria feliz ao constatar que ele partira, nem aprovaria sua maneira covarde de encerrar o assunto, numa reação oriunda de seu próprio senso de autopreservação. Afinal, ao ouvir a declaração de amor do loiro, Harry finalmente percebeu que estava mais apaixonado por Draco Malfoy do que pretendera. Embora fosse tarde para proteger suas emoções, ainda podia salvaguardar o pouco que restara de seu coração, que doía como nunca.

Harry reprimiu mais lágrimas. Sem dúvida, queria Draco. Desejara a noite anterior com todas as forças. Tomara Draco, sabendo que não poderia retribuir... porque amar abertamente e confiar seu futuro a ele eram uma combinação fadada à mágoa. Tratava-se de uma lição dura, ensinada por seu pai e reforçada pelo breve relacionamento que tivera. A carreira era a prioridade de Draco, incompatível com sua necessidade de estabilidade e segurança... Não podia depender do loiro a longo prazo. Draco mesmo admitira que relacionamentos longos não eram o seu forte e Harry não estava ansioso em ser mais uma experiência fracassada.

Assim, minimizava as perdas, deixava-o ir, guardando consigo as lembranças que o loiro lhe dera. Respirando fundo, sabendo que sentiria saudade de Draco, sabendo que nunca lamentaria o que haviam partilhado.

Sobressaltou-se com uma batida forte na porta e voltou ao presente. Previra o confronto e, embora se resignasse a enfrentar Draco, não esperava que fosse às seis da manhã.

- Harry! - bradou o loiro, do outro lado da porta. - Sei que está em casa! Abra a porta. Não vou embora enquanto não conversarmos.

Harry sabia que o loiro falava a sério. Não era covarde como ele. Queria respostas, explicações. Fora sincero com Harry e merecia honestidade. Talvez tivesse sorte e, assim que a discussão acabasse, Draco entendesse sua posição e pudessem continuar amigos.

Draco bateu na porta novamente. Antes que ele acordasse os vizinhos, Harry destrancou a porta e abriu-a, surpreendentemente calmo após duas horas de choro desconsolado.

A julgar pela aparência, Harry imaginava que Draco acordara, percebera que ele partira, vestira-se às pressas e agora estava ali, diante dele.

A tempestade não demorou a desabar. Draco ergueu a mão, a expressão severa, bem diferente do lado sexy e carinhoso que Harry conhecia.

- O que foi isso tudo? Por que foi embora no meio da noite, como se eu fosse um caso ligeiro?

- Desculpe-me - sussurrou o moreno, sentindo um nó na garganta. Respirou fundo e apoiou-se contra a porta. - Pensei que, se eu fosse embora, seria mais fácil...

- Acabar o relacionamento?

- É.

- Pois pensou errado, Harry - informou Draco, magoado. - Não considero o que tivemos algo leve, não após desejá-lo durante um ano inteiro. Quando fui para a cama com você, quando fizemos amor, esperava acordar com você a meu lado. Em vez disso, encontro a chave da minha casa e uma carta tipo "Caro Draco" no meu criado-mudo.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Sei que não lidei bem com a questão esta manhã...

- Não, não lidou - interrompeu o loiro, alterado, e aproximou-se do outro. - E não gosto que tome as decisões por mim, quando sou capaz de tomá-las por mim mesmo.

Harry sentiu um frio no estômago. Não temia Draco, apenas a seus argumentos. Tratava-se de um homem acostumado a debates, e a sair deles vitorioso.

- Tomei a decisão de partir, de acabar com nosso relacionamento, por mim e por você.

Draco estacou a dois passos, o calor e a energia ameaçando explodir.

- Quanta consideração da sua parte. Mas o que o faz pensar que quero terminar nosso relacionamento?

Draco estava apenas empolgado com o que tinham partilhado, concluiu Harry. O loiro continuou em tom questionador:

- Quero motivos, Harry. Está terminando nosso relacionamento porque sou um advogado especializado em divórcio?

Harry sempre sentira necessidade de culpar alguém pela destruição da sua família, e culpar o pai e seu advogado fora o caminho mais fácil. Durante um ano, conseguira driblar Draco, aferrando-se àquela desculpa, mas nas últimas semanas, descobrira que suas idéias preconceituosas não tinham fundamento. Draco era muito mais que a profissão de advogado. Tratava-se de um homem charmoso, gentil, carinhoso, que gostava da família e dos amigos e também adorava seu trabalho.

Harry meneou a cabeça, negando.

- Não, não é porque você é advogado. Mas a sua carreira e ambição deixam pouco espaço para um relacionamento sério.

- Como sabe?

- Sou testemunha da sua dedicação. Sei o que almeja no campo profissional e o que será preciso para chegar lá. Muitas horas de trabalho. Muitos sacrifícios pessoais. Possivelmente, nenhum tempo para cultivar um relacionamento. Vai negar?

Draco o fitou longamente e expirou.

- Não, não posso negar, mas tem de haver um ponto de equilíbrio.

- Bem, não posso me arriscar, caso você não encontre esse equilíbrio. Seus objetivos não combinam com o que eu preciso de um relacionamento e você vai acabar concluindo, após alguns meses ou um ano, que é mais fácil e simples permanecer solteiro e descomprometido. O que nos leva ao fim do nosso relacionamento agora, antes que tudo fique mais complicado.

- Eu te amo, Harry - declarou o loiro, com frustração e ternura na voz. - Não pode ficar mais complicado.

Harry sentiu os joelhos fracos ante a declaração. Não duvidava da sinceridade, mas a chantagem emocional era desgastante.

- Eu sei.

Draco meneou a cabeça, confuso.

- Isso não significa nada para você?

Harry não podia responder, pois o amor dele significava muito para si. Draco praguejou baixinho e foi até o outro lado da sala pequena.

- Entendi - declarou, analisando a questão. - Você está me deixando antes que eu o deixe, não é?

O moreno sentiu uma dor no peito e se afastou da porta, mas manteve a distância de Draco.

- Não sei do que está falando.

- Não? - O loiro ergueu o sobrolho. - Você tem medo de que eu o abandone em algum momento do nosso relacionamento e por isso se adiantou. É mais fácil para você não investir nas suas emoções e não acreditar que o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro do que confiar que eu não o magoarei.

Harry tomou a defensiva.

- Você não pode fazer esse tipo de promessa.

- Alguém pode? - rebateu o loiro. Aguardou a resposta e sorriu sombrio. - A julgar pelo seu silêncio, concluo que a resposta é não. Isso significa que, embora tenha medo de ser abandonado e ficar sozinho, é exatamente o que vai ter, porque ninguém será capaz de lhe fazer essa promessa. A única garantia que posso lhe dar é como me sinto em relação a você. O resto cabe a você. Tem de confiar em mim.

Apesar de amá-lo, Harry não sabia se tinha a força emocional para entregar-lhe sua fé. Via-se assolado por duvidas e incertezas. As lágrimas brotaram. Levou a mão ao lábio trêmulo e voltou-se, para que o outro não visse sua vulnerabilidade.

Os minutos se passaram e o moreno sentiu dor ao ouvir Draco deixar o apartamento. O silêncio e a solidão envolveram-no como nunca antes.

* * *

Draco fizera tudo ao seu alcance. Não encontrara mais argumentos para convencer Harry de que suas intenções eram genuínas. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentia-se um derrotado, não num caso profissional, mas por um homem. Um homem muito especial, bonito, atrevido e teimoso. Já lhe dera provas consistentes de sua devoção, não apenas em palavras, mas em ações, mas nada disso fizera diferença.

Incapaz de se concentrar no discurso para a festa-surpresa para Blaise e Ronny, largou a caneta e levou as mãos ao rosto. A dor no peito não diminuíra desde que deixara o apartamento de Harry, e duvidava de que encontraria alívio tão cedo. Principalmente naquela noite, quando estaria perto do moreno, mas não poderia tocá-lo,provocá-lo e entusiasmar-se com o fato de Harry ser exclusivamente seu.

Após outra meia hora ruminando a questão, resignou-se ao inevitável. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer para convencer Harry de seu amor, exceto deixá-lo livre. Não havia nada a dizer... exceto adeus.

E, com aquela dor no peito, retomou a caneta e escreveu um discurso para Blaise Ronny, felicitando o casal, mas também expressando seus próprios sentimentos e marcando o adeus definitivo a Harry.

* * *

**N/A n° 2:** Er... oi pessoal (Belly se esconde atrás de um potente feitiço-escudo)? Bom, eu sei que vocês estão querendo me matar depois deste capitulo, mas pensem desta forma: se me matarem não poderão ver o Harry se dando conta da m... que acabou de fazer e rastejar atrás do loiro-maravilha-malfoy!

Então, sejam bonzinhos e não xinguem muito esta autora que admite que também ficou revoltada depois que leu o capitulo que acabara de escrever, mas que resolveu postar assim mesmo, senão demoraria mais.

Sabe que eu estou começando a me dar conta que o meu Harry é bipolar, só pode ser. Afinal quem é que dispensa um Draco desse depois de uma cena lemon destas e uma declaração tão fofa? Só pode ser doido mesmo. Mas deixando o papo de lado, vamos ao que interessa: a fic tá acabando (só tem mais um capítulos! snif) e eu quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração toda a atenção e carinho de todos que leram e deixaram sua marquinha na minha caixa de correio, desde as reviews pequenininhas daquelas de duas palavras até as grandonas com quase uma folha inteira, valeu mesmo pessoal. Muito obrigada por me incentivar a continuar, mesmo quando eu demorava um século pra postar e perdia a inspiração.

Um muitíssimo obrigada especial para:**SaintNis; Kimberly Anne Evans Potter; Joanna P. Malfoy; Maga do 4; Liora Black; Rafaella Potter Malfoy; Sophie Potter Malfoy; Hotaru peacecraft; (2x); Jhulhana; Lilavate; Kim Croismare; Laly C.; Beatriz' Faria; Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy e 2Dobbys!!!!!**

Caraca galera, sabe que cada vez mais aumenta o numero de gente que eu tenho que agradecer? Isso me deixa flutuando de alegria e renova os meus argumentos para fazer minha inspiração voltar de vez para casa!

Um milhao de beijos e obrigadas e abraços para todos e até o próximo (e último) capítulo.

BM.


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** Oi pessoal! Aqui está o último capítulo da fic. Gostaria que lessem o comentário que deixo no final do capítulo, é algo muito importante. Conto com vocês, viu!

Sem mais no momento, desfrutem da leitura!

* * *

Capítulo 11

- Surpresa! - gritaram em coro os convidados, quando Blaise e Ronny entraram na casa de Draco, dentro do esquema, meia hora após a chegada de todos.

À frente do grupo, usando um conjunto de blazer e calça social azul marinho, sem gravata só com uma camisa de gola alta branca por dentro que comprara somente para a ocasião, Harry viu Ronny prender a respiração, levar a mão ao peito e arregalar os olhos, confuso. Ao lado dele, Blaise parecia atordoado. Ele ajudou o ruivo a despir o casaco pesado que usava, sem imaginar o que os aguardava.

Ronny focalizou Harry no meio dos amigos e familiares amontoados no vestíbulo.

- O que é isso tudo? - indagou, espantado. Alisou o paletó preto que usava, removendo sujeiras imaginárias. - Pensei que fosse uma festa de Ano-Novo.

Draco adiantou-se antes que Harry respondesse. O moreno sentiu uma pontada no coração já dolorido. Apesar dos acontecimentos entre eles na noite anterior e pela manhã, o loiro fora educado e cordial, quase indiferente, mantendo a distância na medida do possível. Agia como se não tivesse passado o último mês se conhecendo. Como se não tivessem experimentado fantasias sensuais e feito amor ainda na noite anterior. Como se nunca houvesse declarado que o amava.

- É uma festa de Ano-Novo - confirmou Draco, sorrindo. Cumprimentou Blaise e apertou a mão de Ronny. - Mas é também uma festa-surpresa para você e Blaise, já que o casamento foi discreto e sem comemoração.

Ronny ficou emocionado.

- Você sabia disso, Harry?

O moreno confirmou, sentindo um nó na garganta.

- Na verdade, foi idéia dele - entregou Draco, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta que complementava a camisa de listras bege e preta. - Eu só cedi a casa para a festa.

- Mas não deviam... - Blaise desistiu de relutar, era óbvio que apreciava o gesto.

Harry forçou um sorriso alegre.

- Eu queria fazer algo especial para vocês dois - Abraçou o casal e então pegou o amigo pela mão. - Agora, entrem e divirtam-se.

Com a chegada dos convidados de honra, a festa ganhou vida, sons e alegria. As pessoas riam e conversavam, espalhadas pela casa, o buffet convidava a uma parada e Harry tentou se divertir e manter os olhos longe de Draco. Longe dos olhos, longe do coração, mas, toda vez que recordava que não o veria mais, era como se morresse um pouco por dentro.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, todos se reuniram na sala para ver Blaise e Ronny abrir seus presentes. Eles ganharam de tudo, desde utensílios de cozinha a acessórios práticos e outros itens de uso cotidiano. Os produtos sensuais que Harry e Draco escolheram foram um sucesso e causaram muitas provocações. Enquanto Blaise aceitava os cutucões dos amigos, Harry esquadrinhou a sala e viu Draco recostado na parede com um copo na mão.

O moreno prendeu a respiração quando viu que ele o observava como se também se lembrasse do teste que haviam feito para escolher aquele presente...

Draco desviou o olhar quando seu primo, Theo, aproximou-se para perguntar algo. Ignorando a sensação de perda, Harry voltou à atenção a seu amigo ruivo e o marido que conversavam com Hermione, Pansy e mais alguns outros amigos. Ficou desolado ao perceber que Hermione captara a troca de olhares entre ele e Draco. A amiga de cabelos castanhos ergueu o sobrolho, mas Harry fingiu não entender o questionamento.

Quando a sessão de presentes terminou, Harry misturou-se aos convidados e então deparou com amiga castanha, que provava um dos bolos.

- Uau, este bolo é incrível! - Exclamou Hermione, e ofereceu uma garfada a Harry. - Quer um pouco?

Era o bolo "melhor que sexo". Harry não via a hora de a festa terminar para voltar a seu apartamento solitário, a sua vida solitária e encarar a realidade que o acompanharia dali para frente. Sem querer, soltou um suspiro de dor.

Hermione fitou-o preocupada.

- Você está bem?

- Claro, estou ótimo. - o tom pareceu falso. - Por quê?

- Você parece... bem, preocupado com a algo. - Hermione garfou outra porção e parecia contemplar o humor de Harry. - Você e Draco brigaram?

Oh, sim, uma briga significativa.

- Quer dizer, vocês devem ter passado algum tempo juntos para planejar esta festa surpresa - comentou Hermione, saboreando o bolo. - Sei como vocês dois são um perto do outro. O ar quase racha de tensão quando estão juntos. Mas agora parece que estão se evitando.

- Sempre não nos evitamos? - rebateu o moreno.

- Não desse jeito, Harr. Vocês estão _deliberadamente _se evitando e, apesar das suas piadas sobre advogados e das provocações de Draco, isso nunca os manteve _separados _quando estão na mesma sala. - Hermione pousou o prato. - Está acontecendo algo entre vocês dois?

Harry queria tanto se confidenciar com a amiga, mas estava tão confuso que nem sabia por onde começar e o que dizer. Então, perdeu a oportunidade quando alguém bateu no copo de cristal chamando a atenção de todos. Era Draco.

- Faltam dez minutos para a meia-noite e, antes de entrarmos no novo ano, gostaria que todos pegassem uma taça para brindarmos a Blaise e Ronny.

Os convidados levaram quase cinco minutos para escolher as bebidas com as quais brindariam, então, para se posicionarem na sala. Quando todos estavam mais ou menos prontos e Ronny e Blaise, junto de Draco, ele pigarreou começou:

- Conheço Blaise há alguns anos e sempre achei que ele ficaria solteirão para sempre, ou, pelo menos, esse era o seu plano. - os convidados riram e Draco retomou: - Quando Blaise se apaixonou por Ronny, eu sabia que ele era uma pessoa realmente especial, de coração aberto e capaz de aceitar Blaise por quem e o que ele era. Eu sabia que ele era o tipo de pessoa que seria seu melhor amigo nos desafios e triunfos. Diz-se que ninguém se completa enquanto não encontra a pessoa certa para se casar, e é claro que Ronny completa a vida de Blaise. Todo homem devia ter a mesma sorte.

Atrás do casal alvo das atenções, Harry, percebeu o erro quando Draco fitou-o sutilmente. Sentiu uma onda de excitação.

Draco manteve o olhar e Harry não conseguiu desviar, tampouco.

- Só me apaixonei uma vez, mas entendo como essa emoção pode ser poderosa. Também sei como, às vezes, o amor pode ser doloroso e desafiador, por isso, gostaria de colocar algumas questões para que pensem nos anos que virão. Amem sem medo. Confiem sem questionar. Aceitem sem cobrar e desejem um ao outro sem inibições. Sempre acreditem um no outro e sempre tenham fé. - Ergueu a taça de champanhe e todos imitaram seu gesto. - Um brinde ao amor e à alegria e ao final "felizes para sempre".

- Saúde, saúde! - brindaram os convidados, e Harry mal notou que alguém bateu a taça contra a dele enquanto observava Blaise beijar o seu amigo ruivo com o tipo de amor e ternura que Draco lhe mostrara.

Sentiu dor no peito de tanta emoção e estava confuso. As lágrimas ameaçaram brotar. Embora o brinde de Draco fosse para Blaise e Ronny, as palavras tocaram fundo e ele percebeu que nunca conheceria o "felizes para sempre".

- Atenção, todo mundo! - berrou alguém. - Contagem regressiva para o Ano-Novo!

Os convidados começaram a contar e então o Ano-Novo chegou. Todos se abraçaram e se desejaram um feliz ano-bom.

Incapaz de participar, já que não tinha nada para comemorar, Harry procurou discretamente um lugar longe dos convidados.

* * *

Ronny encontrou-o no escritório da casa, alguns minutos depois. Harry mal teve tempo de enxugar as lágrimas antes que o amigo se aproximasse.

- Eu sabia que havia algo entre você e Draco. Ele pode ter feito o brinde para nós, mas estava olhando para você, Harry. - Ronny cruzou os braços, olhando fixamente para o moreno a sua frente. - Vá falando.

Harry não fingiu não saber a que Ronny se referia. Contou os acontecimentos das semanas precedentes, que conhecera um outro lado de Draco e se apaixonara e, finalmente, como duvidava de sua própria capacidade de confiar nele.

Ronny deu uns tapinhas de consolo no ombro do moreno.

- Ah, Harr, seguir o coração é uma das coisas mais difíceis a fazer.

- Mas e se...

Ronny meneou a cabeça, impedindo-o de choramingar.

- Não há nenhum "e se" quando se está apaixonado. Simplesmente é. E, apesar do que possa acreditar, nem todos os homens são como seu pai.

- Mas... - Harry começou a sussurrar, sem surpreender-se com a percepção do amigo.

- Sim, sei que, quando ele deixou você e sua mãe, você ficou arrasado e se tornou inseguro em muitos aspectos. Sei que sua vida foi difícil, mas você conseguiu seguir em frente, Harry. - Ronny sorriu e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do amigo. - Você se saiu bem. Não quero que perca a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida porque está com medo de confiar no seu instinto.

Harry afastou-se do amigo e fitou as lombadas dos livros na estante de carvalho.

- E se eu quiser de Draco mais do que ele pode me dar?

- Como sabe o que ele é capaz de dar, sem ao menos lhe dar uma chance? - questionou o ruivo.

Isso significava confiar em que Draco o colocaria em primeiro lugar em relação ao trabalho, ter fé em que ele encontraria o equilíbrio.

- Acho que você nunca se esquecerá do que seu pai fez a sua família - sussurrou Ronny. - Mas não permita que ele sabote a sua chance de ser feliz e ter sua própria família.

Ronny deixou o escritório e Harry contemplou o passado, o presente e o futuro. Ao deixar o amargor e o ressentimento de lado, descobriu uma força que nunca pensara possuir. Uma força nascida do amor. E a coragem de agarrar o tipo de felicidade que Ronny encontrara.

O tipo de felicidade que já negara a si mesmo por tempo demais.

* * *

Pareceu uma eternidade até que todos os convidados fossem embora e se visse sozinho com Draco. Estava exausto, porém determinado a conversar com o loiro. E estava nervoso. Oh, céus, principalmente isso. Havia tanto em jogo. Tanto em risco. Seu coração. Seu corpo. Sua alma.

O resto de sua vida.

Draco franziu o cenho ao vê-lo no vestíbulo sozinho. Não parecia contente em vê-lo ainda por ali.

- O que houve? - indagou o loiro de modo frio. - pensei que tivesse ido embora com Ronny e Blaise.

- Não, eu só os acompanhei até o carro. Draco... gostaria de conversar com você.

- Depois de hoje cedo, acho que não há mais nada a dizer.

Harry surpreendeu-se com a resposta, mas concentrou-se na fala ensaiada mentalmente.

- E quanto a... - _Nós. _Harry quase chorou quando a palavra evocou as inseguranças.

O loiro levou as mãos aos quadris, impaciente.

- E quanto a o quê?

Harry precisava de tempo para pensar.

- E quanto à limpeza?

A oferta de ajuda só pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais.

- Uma equipe de faxina virá amanhã cedo, não se preocupe, vá para casa. - Draco se deteve e então completou, sem muita emoção. - Adeus, Harry. - deu-lhe as costas e foi para a cozinha.

Harry observou-o afastando-se, o coração esmigalhado. Draco não o queria mais e ele só podia culpar a si mesmo. Simplesmente, não conseguira confiar em Draco e em seu amor.

Draco ouviu Harry sair pela porta da frente e sentiu o golpe no fundo da alma. Apoiou-se no balcão da cozinha, fechou os olhos cansados e repreendeu-se por ser um patife. O mínimo que podia ter feito era acompanhá-lo ao carro, mas não estava em condições de realizar tal ato de cavalheirismo. Era doloroso demais estar perto do moreno e não queria estender o adeus final.

Por um momento, imaginou, teve esperança, de que Harry quisesse ficar por causa dele... não por causa da desordem na casa.

Sim, provocara um caos, era essa a verdade. Não sabia como superar o amor e a perda de Harry. Um dia de cada vez, supunha.

Meia hora depois, exausto, trancou as portas, apagou as luzes e subiu a escada. Ao chegar ao quarto, já tinha a camisa desabotoada. Despiu a peça e largou-a na cama. Em seguida, descalçou os sapatos, as meias e vestiu um short.

Abria uma gaveta da cômoda quando viu um blazer azul marinho no chão. Sentiu o coração disparar enquanto seguia um rastro de camisa de gola alta branca, calça azul marinho combinando, meias e uma boxer preta, que dava na porta do banheiro, apenas encostada.

Draco empurrou a porta devagar e sentiu o aroma de morangos. À iluminação das velas, um homem descansava na banheira em meio à espuma. Sentiu um frio no estômago, repleto de ansiedade e esperança.

- O que faz aqui?

Harry o fitou com aqueles olhos muito verdes e sorriu inseguro.

- Estou tentando provar uma questão.

Draco mantinha-se desconfiado.

- Como?

O moreno prendeu a respiração e Draco observou a espuma contornando o peito do homem na banheira.

- Você me mostrou várias vezes, neste último mês, que as ações falam mais alto do que as palavras. Como tive dificuldade em expressar lá embaixo, pensei em empregar sua tática para chamar a atenção.

- Pois conseguiu. - Draco massageou a nuca. - Pensei que estivesse ido embora.

- Mas não fui - replicou Harry, o tom suave e vulnerável. - Não consegui. E não vou embora enquanto não conversarmos.

Draco lembrou-se da dor que sentira pouco antes e, dessa vez, não se recusaria, não após o outro encontrar coragem para ficar.

- Está bem - concedeu, sentando-se na borda da banheira. - Como sabe exatamente o que quero de você, como me sinto em relação a você... é a sua vez.

- Eu o quero, Draco Malfoy. Mais do que tudo na vida, e isso me assusta.

- Do que tem medo? - Draco sabia o que Harry temia, mas tinha de saber se o moreno conseguira solucionar.

- Tenho medo de confiar minha felicidade a um homem. Medo de me entregar ao que sinto por você e acabar sozinho. - Harry agitou a superfície da água, formando ondas tentadoras, e Draco imaginou se o outro estava nu. - Foi difícil para mim, mas percebi que minhas expectativas em relação a você não eram realistas, mas só uma maneira de manter a distância emocional. Por mais que quisesse, desde que o conheci, não posso condená-lo por ser advogado. Você me mostrou o quanto é gentil, carinhoso e justo e que nunca magoaria ninguém deliberadamente para ter ganhos pessoais. Tenho de acreditar que o que faz para ganhar a vida é sua forma de ajudar as pessoas.

Draco ficou satisfeito com a revelação, mas manteve-se calado, precisando mais do que aquela aceitação.

- Sei que nunca me esquecerei do que meu pai fez à nossa família, da dor que ele nos impôs ao nos abandonar completamente, mas estou pronto para deixar essa mágoa para trás, porque não suporto a idéia de perder você.

- E a minha carreira? Está disposto a aceitar as longas horas de dedicação, as noites em que chegarei tarde e o equilíbrio entre o meu trabalho e o nosso relacionamento?

- Estou ansioso para tentar - respondeu Harry. - Saber que você me ama faz muita diferença, porque tenho certeza de que não encara isso com displicência.

- Não, não encaro.

Harry mordiscou o lábio e estendeu-se para tocar o rosto amado.

- Você me faz sentir seguro, salvo, protegido - sussurrou, ardente. - E faz muito tempo desde que me senti assim pela última vez.

- Sempre estarei aqui para você, Harry. - O loiro capturou gentilmente seu pulso e beijou a palma da mão molhada. - Você só precisa confiar em mim.

- Oh, eu acredito. - A chama da vela tremeluziu e iluminou o belo rosto de Harry, denunciando a vulnerabilidade no olhar. - E é isso o que me assusta tanto. A intensidade dos meus sentimentos por você é espantosa, algo que nunca experimentei.

- E o que você sente? - Aquela era a pergunta mais importante a ser respondida.

- Sinto alegria, como nunca pensei ser possível, até você surgir na minha vida. Estou pronto para confiar nos meus instintos e no meu coração. - O moreno fez uma pausa, reunindo coragem. - Estou nu por baixo da espuma, Draco. Física e emocionalmente. Quero que saiba que o que sinto vem direto do coração e da alma.

- Levante-se e prove - desafiou o loiro.

Sem nenhum constrangimento, Harry se levantou sedutoramente. A água escorria pelo peitoral, pelo ventre e pelas coxas, iluminado pela luz quente das velas. Draco ficou excitado como jamais pensara ser possível.

O moreno o tocou no maxilar e entreolharam-se.

- Eu te amo, Draco Malfoy.

Sentindo um aperto no peito, Draco levantou-se e despiu-se.

- Eu te amo Harry Potter - retribuiu.

- Eu te amo sem medo - continuou o moreno. - Confio em você sem restrições. Aceito você sem mudar nada e desejo você sem inibições.

Draco entrou na banheira, mas não tocou o outro.

- Sempre acreditará em mim e sempre terá fé?

- Sempre - sussurrou Harry.

Era tudo o que o loiro queria ouvir. Sentou-se na banheira e colocou o outro montado sobre seus quadris. Harry prendeu a respiração ao sentir o membro intumescido do loiro roçar prazerosamente sua entrada, num estimulo sensual.

- Então, prometo dar-lhe amor e felicidade para todo o sempre - completou Draco.

Harry ficou tenso e arregalou os olhos.

- Você está...

- Pedindo você em casamento.

Harry o fitou surpreso, mas pelo pedido que pela sutil invasão dos dedos do loiro nele, numa muda preparação para o próximo ato.

- Quer mesmo se casar comigo? Quero dizer... é um grande passo, um compromisso importante e tudo o que ele implica é...

- Um compromisso para o qual estou finalmente pronto - assegurou Draco, substituindo os dedos pela sua masculinidade, penetrando devagar e lentamente o moreno enquanto falavam. - trabalhar com divórcios me deixou ciente do quanto é difícil fazer um relacionamento dar certo e passei a respeitar e admirar meus pais pelo casamento duradouro deles. Quero esses valores tradicionais para mim. Com você. E, já que estamos nisso, quero filhos também. - Riu, sabendo que não seria problema para o moreno. Afinal seu sonho sempre foi ter uma família grande. E mesmo que não pudessem produzir estes bebês de forma natural, a pratica era extremamente divertida.

Lágrimas de alegria brotaram nos olhos verdes do moreno.

- Uma família - sussurrou ele, ainda incapaz de acreditar.

- Sim, uma família - afirmou o loiro. - Uma família para amarmos, partilharmos e termos até a velhice.

Harry o abraçou.

- Preciso tanto de você, Draco - murmurou, emocionado o moreno. - Céus, Harry, isso tudo também é novo pra mim. - O loiro sorriu compreensivo. - tinha esperança de que descobríssemos esse negócio de amor e felicidade eterna juntos.

Harry sentiu um arrepio e franziu o cenho.

- Você tem razão, claro. Vamos trabalhar nisso juntos. Acho que as velhas inseguranças custam a passar. Você me perdoa?

- Ah, meu querido, não há nada a perdoar. - Draco o acariciou e fez um movimento imperceptível dentro do moreno, arrancando deste um suspiro. - Apenas diga que vai se casar comigo, para eu saber que você será meu para sempre.

Surgiu um brilho atrevido no olhar do moreno, enquanto movia os quadris tentadoramente.

- Hum, acha que pode me coagir a dizer sim?

Draco gemeu com as sensações que os movimentos do moreno produziam em sua doce prisão, e entrou na brincadeira.

- Vou me esforçar para isso.

Iniciaram uma sessão rumo ao êxtase, mas, pouco antes de Harry atingir o orgasmo, Draco diminuiu os movimentos para provocar:

- Case-se comigo.

Apesar do prazer e da agonia que sentia, Harry continuou o jogo.

- Talvez... Acho que você precisa ser mais persuasivo.

Draco sorriu malicioso e retomou a sessão. Quando Harry passou a agitar-se sensualmente, ele o deteve.

- Antes que eu permita que se aproveite de mim, preciso de uma resposta. seja meu companheiro, Harry. Meu amante. Meu melhor amigo.

Harry tomou o rosto amado e fitou os olhos cinza sob a iluminação romântica das velas.

- Sim - respondeu, sem hesitar. - serei tudo isso para você... seu companheiro, seu amante, seu melhor amigo.

Draco sorriu convencido.

- É bom saber que não perdi a prática.

Harry revirou os olhos, entregue à luxúria.

- Considerando todos os anos à nossa frente, eu garantirei que pratique bastante...

Draco não duvidava disso. Enquanto alimentava o corpo do moreno com prazer, entendeu que era um homem de sorte.

FIM!

* * *

**N/A:** Oláááááááá leitores!!!

Então pessoal, chegamos ao fim de mais uma fic. Juro que escrevi este último capítulo com um aperto no peito. Demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas é que sempre que pegava pra terminar e lembrava que era o último eu não conseguia terminar.

Mas enfim, aqui está o último capítulo. Agradeço muitíssimo a todos que acompanharam as peripécias destes dois apaixonados atrapalhados. Agradeço de coração cada review, cada conselho, sugestão, crítica e todo tipo de comentário que só expressavam o carinho de todos vocês por mim e pelas minhas histórias.

Agradeço especialmente a: **Fabrielle; M. Stitch; Sophie Potter Malfoy; J.P. Malfoy; Umbreon-chan; SaintNis; Freya Jones; Hotaru Peacecraft; Srta. Potter Malfoy; Kimberly Anne Evans Potter; Marcia B.S; Maga do 4; Cappuchu09; Liora Black; 2Dobbys; Beatriz'Faria; Kim Croismare e Meio Fina!!! **

E um agradecimento mais que especial a **Topaz Autumn Sprout**, muito obrigada pelo e-mail e pelo toque viu!

Mil beijos a todos, até mesmo a aqueles que leram e não deixaram reviews para que eu pudesse agradecer por ler e gostar da minha fic.

Estou com um monte de idéias novas fervilhando, prontas para serem escritas. Aliás, gostaria de pedir um grande favor. A aqueles que interessarem, preciso de um tipo de pesquisa de qualidade. É que tenho algumas histórias e queria saber de alguns de vocês o que acham. Então a aqueles que interessarem me ajudar, pode dizer o endereço de e-mail na review deste capitulo (_Belly nada pretensiosa achando que vai ter reviews_!) e eu enviou uma prévia de duas fic e vcs me dizem o que acharam e qual eu posto tá?

Valeu galera e até mais!

BM.


End file.
